Profesor
by carbella110
Summary: Sinopsis Se supone que es intocable. Pero he probado la fruta prohibida, y ahora solo quiero más... Ella es la chica de mi conferencia de primer año - mi alumna perfecta que siempre consigue una A- y la única a la que ni siquiera debería estar viendo ni mucho menos teniendo este tipo de pensamientos. Adaptación
1. Sipnosis

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

* * *

**Sinopsis**

Se supone que es intocable. Pero he probado la fruta prohibida, y ahora solo quiero más...

Ella es la chica de mi conferencia de primer año - mi alumna perfecta que siempre consigue una A- y la única a la que ni siquiera debería estar viendo ni mucho menos teniendo este tipo de pensamientos. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, como si fuera a volverme loco por la cruda necesidad. Conozco las reglas, y sé que ella tiene la mitad de mi edad, pero no me importa una mierda.

Porque voy a reclamarla. Voy a ser su primero, y voy a tomarla hasta que todo el mundo sepa que es MÍA.


	2. Edward

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Soy un mal hombre.

Bueno, no, soy un buen hombre, pero estoy a punto de hacer algo malo. Porque estoy mirando fijamente a esta pequeña y perfecta imagen de inocencia y tentación tendida debajo de mí, y sé que nunca seré capaz de resistirme a ella.

Es perfecta; pelo castaño rojizo cayendo en cascada alrededor de su angelical rostro con esos profundos ojos cafés mirándome. Sus mejillas sonrojadas; rosas como los suaves pezones erguidos en sus divinas tetas. Jódeme, podría enterrar mi cara por días en la suave y cremosa piel de esos senos y la manera que ellos desafían la maldita gravedad tan altos y alegres en su pecho a pesar de ser tan grandes.

Y ella esta tan húmeda por mí que puedo verlo brillando bajo la tenue luz de su dormitorio. Puedo ver cuán listo y dispuesto esta ese apretado coño, listo para mí mientras me elevo sobre ella a punto de hundir profundamente mi pene en ese imposiblemente estrecho canal.

Jesús, su dormitorio.

Sí, esta chica es perfecta, pero también esta tan jodidamente mal. Es legal, pero es una estudiante, mi estudiante por el amor de Dios. Es mi perfecta y sobresaliente estudiante que se sienta al frente y al centro en mi clase de primer año de Literatura Inglesa en el Hardham College. La única por la que pierdo las malditas palabras cuando me pierdo en observarla. La única por la que cometo errores en las lecturas cuando la observo masticar la punta de su bolígrafo, sus ojos perdidos en el libro frente a ella. O cuando cruza y descruza sus piernas. No intenta ser sexy, pero eso es exactamente lo que me pone duro como una roca por ella.

Dudo que la universidad estuviera feliz de saber sobre mi lujuria por una estudiante, pero sé que estarían más que molestos si pudieran verme ahora, con la cabeza de mi pene ronzando contra su sedoso y carnoso coño.

Las puntas de sus uñas se arrastran por mi espalda, sus caderas ondulando como si me rogara con su cuerpo que me hunda dentro de ella. Estoy totalmente encantado de complacerla.

Ella se queja cuando la penetro, deslizando mi grueso miembro profundo dentro de ella y prácticamente atragantándome con mi respiración ante cuán imposiblemente apretada y húmeda esta.

Por supuesto lo esta, ella solamente ha hecho esto una vez antes.

Una vez antes, conmigo, cuando yo reventé su cereza y tomé su inocencia. Cuando la tuve retorciéndose en mi polla, brincando contra mí y viniéndose como un maldito tren saliendo de los rieles. Cuando ella me rogó que la llenara, y cuando finalmente me dejé ir y bombeé cada gota de semen profundamente dentro de su joven y desprotegido coño.

A penas han pasado veinticuatro horas de eso, pero ni quiera puedo creer que haya durado tanto tiempo sin otra probada. Esa miel entre sus piernas es como mi maldita droga, y yo sé que estoy irremediablemente adicto a ella.

Ella mueve sus caderas fuera de la cama, gimiendo por la presión extra de mi polla clavándose incluso más profundamente dentro de ella; tan profundo que no hay manera que pudiera posiblemente llenar su pequeño cuerpo un poco más. Es casi obscena la manera en que los rosados labios de su coño se estiran alrededor de mi grueso eje, o cuán pequeña y delicada parece bajo mi mucho más viejo y musculoso cuerpo.

Obsceno como un hombre de mi edad folla a una chica de su edad. Obsceno como tomar la virginidad de una estudiante de primer año encima de mi escritorio en el edificio del departamento de Inglés. Obsceno como cuán equivocado esta en cada nivel para mí estar mirando hacia esta chica, mucho menos sumergiendo mí pene dentro y fuera de su apretado y dispuesto coño.

Había tenido la puerta bloqueada y las cortinas cerradas ayer, cuando probé ese joven cuerpo por primera vez y cuando empujé a través de su inocencia y la reclamé como mía. Estamos en su dormitorio ahora, sin embargo, y la puerta no esta bloqueada. Su jodida compañera de cuarto podría entrar en cualquier momento y vernos así, y Dios sabe qué clase de mierda podría estallar.

Joder, puedo escuchar a otros estudiantes de fiesta en el pasillo, otros estudiantes a los que yo probablemente enseño, ahora que lo pienso. Y ninguno de ellos puede saber que mis bolas están profundamente en una de sus compañeras en este momento. Ninguno de ellos adivinaría ni en un millón de años que la santurrona mascota del profesor esa que se sienta al frente de la clase y aprueba cada examen, y hace cada asignación con crédito extra con gran éxito está gimiendo debajo de mí y agarrando mi parte trasera mientras su coño ordeña todo lo que le doy.

Ninguno de ellos jamás adivinaría que la chica con las gafas de montura negra, y el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, y normalmente vestida de manera conservadora para una chica universitaria como ella esta ahora extendida completamente bajo su profesor sin una pieza de ropa excepto un par de calcetines hasta la rodilla; las gafas a un lado y el pelo normalmente contenido, salvaje y libre a través de las sabanas debajo de ella.

Ella esta tan jodidamente apretada y tan húmeda, como un guante de seda alrededor de mi desnuda polla.

Oh, claro, como si esto necesitara algo más para ser más obsceno. No solamente estoy follando a una estudiante de la mitad de mi edad, sino que estoy desnudo y totalmente desprotegido dentro de ella. Y así como ayer, me importa una mierda. Así como ayer, tengo una simple y primitiva urgencia de llenar a esta chica con mi semilla y hacerla mía.

Mía, más de lo que ya es.

Ella esta gimiendo y gimiendo debajo de mí, haciendo estos pequeños ruidos que arrullan y tienen a mi polla emergiendo dentro de ella. Ella envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mí, bombeando para arriba para encontrar mis empujes mientras que comienzo a follarla más duramente y más profundo, como si me estuviera pidiendo. Y cualquier temor que tenga de lastimarla, o romperla de alguna manera, tan pequeña como ella y tan grande como mi pene esta dentro de ella, sale por la ventana. Porque sé que quiere tanto como yo pueda darle, y maldita sea que voy a darle.

Ella jadea cuando agarro su cabello, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su cuello mientras muerdo en la piel allí

— Quieres que te llene de nuevo, ¿no? —gruño, deslizando mi polla en profundidad y sintiendo mis pesadas bofetadas contra su pequeño trasero apretado—. Quieres sentir que vengo dentro de este pequeño coño apretado, ¿no?

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí! —ella gime—. Sí, profesor Cullen, ¡lo quiero!

Gimo, escuchándola decir mi nombre profesional así otra vez, como ella lo hizo ayer. Esto hace que todo sea aún más sucio, y aún más lascivo, escuchar que ella me llama "profesor" de esa manera, y puedo sentir que el éxtasis comienza a hervir dentro de mis pelotas.

Ella gimiendo y jadeando, sus manos agarrando mi espalda y sus caderas insistiéndome mientras siento que su coño casi virginal empieza a apretarme alrededor. Sé que está cerca, y quiero hacerla venir más duro de lo que se ha venido antes. No conozco a ningún otro hombre, y ningún otro chico que la haya tocado jamás, una idea que me pone más duro que el acero. Pero quiero hacerla venir como si nunca hubiera pensado venirse antes. Quiero coger el recuerdo de mi polla enterrada tan profundamente dentro de ella, y mi voz en su oído, y mi semen la llenaba hasta que gotea por sus piernas tan vívidamente a través de su mente que ella nunca olvidará este momento.

Empiezo a rodar mis caderas, balanceando mi polla dentro y fuera de ella mientras que alcanzo abajo y comienzo a rodar su clítoris en círculos. Ella entra a toda marcha debajo de mí, su respiración viene en jadeos y sus tetas se balancean hacia adelante y hacia atrás como gotas de lágrimas suaves, perfectas ya que la follo duro y profundo. Puedo sentir que ella empieza a apretarme alrededor, su coño increíblemente apretado empezando a chuparme mientras siento que empiezo a perder todo control.

—Quiero que te vengas por mí, Bella —le gruñí al oído—. Quiero sentir que el coño se viene por toda mi polla grande y quiero sentir tus jugos correr por mis bolas hasta vaciar cada gota de mierda dentro de ti.

—¡Por favor, lléname! —ella gimotea, jadeando en respiraciones cortas e intermitentes—. ¡Por favor, lléname con tu semen, profesor!

—Entonces es mejor que me lo digas bien, cariño. Es mejor usar ese coño para dar leche a cada gota de mi semen hasta que llene ese coño pequeño, tan chico que se derrama.

Y como un disparo, ella se viene. Puedo sentir su cuerpo entero temblar y vibrar debajo de mí, sus ojos apretados cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás. Yo amortigüé su grito con mis labios, dejándola gemir en mi boca mientras explotó debajo de mí. Su coño se estremece y vibra a mí alrededor, ordeñando la longitud de mi polla hasta el punto de hervir, y es más de lo que puedo tomar. Yo rugí en sus labios cuando siento mi pene explotar profundamente dentro de ella, mis bolas volando después de la voladura de semen profundamente en su fértil, perfecto coño, apenas legal.

—Tú eres mía —gruño, cuando empezamos a regresar a la Tierra, jadeando y sintiendo que nuestros corazones corren contra los pechos del otro—. Eres toda mía.

—Soy toda tuya —susurra, besando mi cuello mientras ella respira.

Todavía es riesgoso para mí estar aquí, y sé que su compañera de cuarto podría entrar en cualquier segundo, pero no me impide rodar y envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella mientras descansa su cabeza en mi pecho.

Y es perfecto. Totalmente equivocado, y completamente obsceno, pero perfectamente así. Este angelito perfecto, esta manzana de tentación es perfecta.

¿Cómo carajos la conseguí?


	3. Bella

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

—Bueno, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera? —dice Mike, como si estuviera genuinamente confundido sobre por qué yo podría estar molesta de saber que mi novio tuvo sexo con alguien más.

Me le quedo viendo, sintiéndome más humillada que realmente herida. Supongo que lo correcto por hacer sería llorar aquí, al menos eso es lo que las chicas en las películas hacen cuando el imbécil que están viendo hace su parte. Pero estoy bastante segura de que no habrá lágrimas. Claro, estoy enfadada, pero es más que nada lo mucho que pica más que herir mis sentimientos.

Mike se encoge de hombros.

—No es como si tú alguna vez me dejaras conseguir algo.

Hago una mueca hacia él.

—Entonces ¿me engañaste?

—Nena, difícilmente es engaño si nosotros ni siquiera lo hemos hecho aún.

En realidad estoy volviéndome más tonta teniendo esta conversación. ¿Cómo pude encontrar a este encantador chico?

Bueno, supongo que sabría si lo pensara.

Así que había llegado a la universidad virgen; gran cosa, ¿cierto? Sabía que el sexo era esta gran cosa, y prácticamente cualquier persona en la preparatoria habló o pensó en ello, pero yo simplemente nunca llegué a eso. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo habría tenido tiempo? Entre la escuela, el atletismo, ser la mejor alumna, y entrar en una escuela de la Ivy League con una beca completa, apenas había estado en el radar.

De acuerdo, y si estamos siendo honestos, no es como si tomar todas las clases avanzadas y estar en el equipo de matemáticas te hiciera la chica más popular en la escuela.

Yo era lo que mi madre llamaba una flor tardía. Me había aferrado a mi grasa de bebé un poco más que algunas chicas, supongo, hasta el último año cuando comencé a correr para el equipo de atletismo después de que un consejero me sugirió añadir deportes a mis extracurriculares. Luciría mejor cuando aplicara para las universidades. No era exactamente una candidata para los deportes —ni siquiera veía deportes, en serio— y así es como fue.

Y luego fue como el estirón y pubertad y todo ello golpe de la noche a la mañana.

De la noche a la mañana, tenía pechos; grandes y llenos pechos. La pista me hizo adelgazar, pero las caderas, el trasero y los pechos se quedaron.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Entonces, comencé a usar suéteres holgados, vestidos y pantalones sin forma; cualquier cosa para esconder las curvas para las que no estaba preparada. Así que, añade "vestir como una vagabunda" a "equipo de matemáticas", "solitaria" y "cerebrito", y tenemos una receta perfecta para escapar de la escuela secundaria sin novio y con la virginidad firmemente en su lugar.

Fue antes de dejar la preparatoria que las peticiones de mi madre y mi única amiga Alice, finalmente me hicieron reaccionar. O tal vez fue que estaba comenzando algo nuevo en el otoño; un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo lugar donde nadie conocía a la vieja nerd en mí, y donde yo siendo una sabelotodo realmente sería algo bueno. En cualquier caso, cedí, y dejé que Alice me llevara de compras.

Entonces, la chica que caminó hacia ese pequeño pueblo, al campus de una escuela prestigiosa era cualquier cosa menos la desgarbada nerd de la secundaria. Está bien, las gafas se quedaron, porque los lentes de contacto me enloquecían, y a mí honestamente me gustaba mi pelo castaño rojizo demasiado como para teñirlo.

Estilizado, sí, pero no cambiado.

Y finalmente tenía ropa que se ajustara a mi figura en lugar de esconderla. Añade toda la cosa, y yo era una nueva yo.

Correcto, entonces, así es cómo logré comenzar a salir con Mike, el jugador de fútbol de una de las fraternidades. Quiero decir, esta era yo de quien estamos hablando. Yo, quien nunca antes había estado en una cita, o realmente tuviera mucho que hacer con los chicos. Como por ejemplo, chicos lindos y populares como Mike quien camino directo por el patio del campus al segundo día de orientación y me pidió salir.

Por supuesto dije sí.

Sí, algunos de los otros chicos estaban allí debido al dinero de sus padres, pero no yo. Yo estaba allí porque trabajé por ello. Y si eso significaba que no había tenido novios y por consiguiente sexo, entonces… Lo que sea. Estaba bien con ello.

Mike, sin embargo, no lo estaba, y en retrospectiva, creo que esa era toda la razón por la cual había venido paseándose y me pidió salir ese día, para entrar en mis pantalones.

Me puse furiosa cuando pensé sobre ello, como si hubiera intentado engañarme con algo.

Nos habíamos divertido en esa primera cita, y él había sido un caballero durante toda la cena e incluso me acompañó de regreso a los dormitorios después, donde le conté todo a mi compañera de cuarto Ally como la tonta y nerviosa virgen que yo era.

Cita dos, se había vuelto un poco manoseador, y tuve que pedirle dos veces que parara.

Fue en la cita tres cuando él había sacado su pene en el auto, como si se supusiera que yo hiciera algo con él. Salí del auto, y caminé de vuelta a mi dormitorio furiosa conmigo misma.

Y por lo tanto, él estaba rompiendo conmigo.

Lindo, ¿eh?

—Bien, Mike —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tratando de no sentirme molesta por un idiota como este tipo.

—Quiero decir, si alguna vez quieres tener algo casual —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya sabes, solo llámame.

No necesito esta mierda, pienso mientras pongo mis ojos en blanco y me alejó de él; mi primer intento fallido de toda la cosa del "novio".

Lo que necesito es un café.

* * *

**Holaaaa, estaba nerviosa por presentar esta adaptación ya que es un poquito subido de tono (bueno de poquito se podria discutir jjijiji) pero me alegra que si tuvo una buena acogida =) **

**Respecto a las que me preguntaban cuando actualizo, el lunes, miercoles y viernes son los de nuestro querido profesor. Agradezco los comentarios y me despido deseando que tengan dulces sueños con nuestro sexi profesor.**


	4. Edward II

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

_Maldición_, pienso, alzando una ceja apreciativamente cuando mientras miro fijamente el perfecto trasero en frente de mí en la fila de la cafetería.

Está usando unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla deshilachados, botines, y esas cremosas y torneadas piernas que son imposibles de quedarme mirándolas. Lleva una camiseta sin mangas que se ajusta a la parte superior de su cuerpo perfectamente, sus pecosos hombros desnudos y su largo cabello castaño rojizo saliendo de ese tipo de gorro que todos los chicos están usando en estos días. Sí, luce joven, pero no así de joven. Además, estoy lejos del campus lo suficiente que no estoy tan preocupado sobre ella siendo una estudiante o algo.

_Como sea, se te permite mirar, hombre. _

Honestamente, no estoy seguro de cómo no podría mirar con el trabajo que tengo. ¿Literatura de primer año en esta escuela? ¿Estás bromeando? Jovencitas por su cuenta y expresando su sexualidad en el mundo por _docenas_ cada año. Este será mi tercer año en el Colegio Hardham, y cada otoño, es lo mismo. Cada otoño, tengo una clase llena de absoluta tentación, y un sesenta a cuarenta de mujeres que hombres en proporción, toma la concentración de un santo a veces, te diré.

Quiero decir, soy uno de los profesores más jóvenes, me mantengo en buena forma, y estoy soltero. Oh, cierto, y supongo que la mayoría de esos chicos probablemente lea mi libro en secundaria, así que esta eso también. De todos modos, no soy vanidoso ni nada, pero no es como si las chicas universitarias de primer año son exactamente conocidas por su utilidad.

Pongámoslo de este modo: recibo ofertas.

_Jesús_, lo hago. A veces ellas son más tímidas, otras veces me preguntan directamente. Pero en todo caso, puedo apostar al menos dos o tres chicas cada otoño tratando de lograr algo. Dos o tres absoluta y jodidamente impresionantes, totalmente tentadoras y por completo fuera de los malditos limites; cada maldito otoño.

Es una pesadilla a veces, te diré.

Cuando todavía era muy popular como el autor del momento con mi bestseller y mis giras de libros, era un juego diferente. Estaba hasta la coronilla de coños en aquel entonces, pero eran del tipo que se me permitía tocar.

Este es diferente. Estas chicas están decididamente fuera de los límites. Sí, ellas son técnicamente lo suficiente mayores, pero hay reglas. Llevamos una semana del semestre, y ya estoy sintiendo que la monotonía del horario comienza a hundirse. Los mismos cursos, los mismos libros para repasar, el mismo mar totalmente legal aunque no totalmente intocable de tentación, clase tras clase. No soy titular, por lo que soy completamente consciente que actuar sobre esas tentaciones significa mi trabajo.

Además incluso con mi juventud comparada con la de la mayoría de los otros profesores en el Hardman, sigo siendo literalmente dos veces de la edad de esas chicas.

Pero aquí, fuera del campus en el frío de la cafetería de moda, puedo dejar que mi imaginación corra salvaje mientras paso mis ojos de manera apreciativa de arriba abajo por las piernas y sobre el trasero de

esta chica frente a mí. Digo, _maldición_. Soy un jodido débil por las castañas también, y entre el cabello, el trasero, y esa cremosa piel de sus muslos, mi imaginación no está teniendo problemas en salirse con la suya.

Y por un segundo, pienso en ella. En un salón de clases lleno de tentación, ella es la maldita manzana de la tentación. Ella es la fruta prohibida; el jodido pecado original. La pequeña castaña difícil con tetas con las cuales ni siquiera sabe qué hacer, los ojos azul cristal que me observan como un halcón, y la frenética tomadora de notas. Y el hecho de que es una nerd tan obvia, clara y totalmente inconsciente de su efecto en los hombres la hace mucho más tentadora.

Sí, entonces las chicas de primer año están fuera de los límites, pero eso no significa que no he acariciado mi polla cerca de una docena de veces desde que el semestre inició fantaseando con mi sentada en primera fila, sobresaliente y castaña tentación.

Y ella es exactamente en quien estoy pensando cuando dejo que mis ojos beban de la chica en la cafetería. Infiernos, al menos aquí puedo ser un poquito más obvio. Aquí no es como si estuviera mirando a una estudiante.

De repente noto la copia de Finnegan's Wake metido bajo su brazo, y mis cejas se disparan hacia arriba.

_Maldición, ¿fantásticas piernas y lee a James Joyce?_ Ahora definitivamente quiero llegar a conocer a esta misteriosa chica de la cafetería.

Definitivamente quiero conocer ese trasero también.

Pero entonces la barista hispter está bromeando conmigo y yendo por todo tipo de nombres de bebidas que suenan vagamente italianas cuando todo lo que quiero es un puto café. Y cuando finalmente miro atrás, ella se ha ido.

_Joder. _

Arrebato el café de la idiota que de alguna manera me hizo perder a la chica que salía y murmuro mientras miro fuera de la cafetería. Genial, demasiado tarde para eso. De regreso a corregir exámenes, pontificar a Steinbeck, y…

Bam.

Y camino directo a ella, literalmente, cuando viene por la esquina del edificio.

Ella jadea cuando la gran taza de café helado sale de sus manos cuando chocamos el uno con el otro, y chilla un poco cuando el hielo liquido se vacía a través de su camiseta y mi camisa mientras cae en mis brazos.

_Santa mierda. _

Es ella; la chica leyendo Joyce de adentro. La chica con el trasero perfecto y las largas piernas y el pelo castaño. Mis brazos van alrededor de ella instintivamente, sosteniéndola fuerte cuando tropieza, y la traigo con más fuerza contra mí cuando la bebida helada se derrama sobre ambos.

Y no podría dar una mierda por el café. Porque si ella lucía caliente de atrás, ella es jodidamente impresionante de frente; el frente, debo añadir, que está presionado justo contra mi pecho.

Jadea cuando me mira, sus ojos escondidos por grandes lentes de sol negros sobre mejillas ligeramente pecosas y lindos labios rosas y suaves abiertos en sorpresa. Y si su trasero era una cosa, sus pechos son una jodida obra de arte. Son enormes en su pequeño marco, y la manera que está presionado contra mí a través de su camiseta empapada y mí empapada playera tiene a mi polla palpitando en mis pantalones.

—¡Oh! —jadea, quedándose sin aliento cuando de repente se congela en mis brazos mientras esta pequeña linda sonrisa se extiende por sus labios—. ¡Oh mi Dios, lo siento tanto!

Trago, sintiendo la sangre correr de mi cabeza directo a mi pene con esta completamente sexy y hermosa chica que consigue se te detenga el corazón, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío. Repentinamente recuerdo que esta es la realidad y no alguna fantasía mientras rápidamente la pongo derecha y de mala gana la dejo ir.

Ella arrastra su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras sus cejas se fruncen sobre sus lentes de sol.

—¡Oh mi Dios, me fui toda sobre ti! ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

Hay algo tan sincero en la manera que lo dice que estoy sonriendo mientras levanto mis manos. Ella es tan dulce, no maldiciendo o algo como cualquier otra chica sé haría en este momento.

—No, para nada. Es totalmente mi culpa por abrirme camino hacia a ti.

El repentino pensamiento de abrirme camino en ella de una manera completamente diferente viene a mi mente, pero rápidamente lo empujo a un lado mientras solo la asimilo.

_Jesucristo_ esta sexy chica es todo pecado. Es joven, de ese modo alegre, brillante y jodidamente tentadora fuera de los límites, y hay una familiaridad en ella que no puedo ubicar, pero que atribuyo a haberla visto un minuto antes adentro. Pero cualquier idea que tuve sobre haberla visto antes de golpe se aleja de mi mente cuando mis ojos aterrizan en la parte delantera de su camiseta, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para no gruñir.

El café helado fue absorbido por la parte delantera de su camiseta de algodón blanca, y sus pezones por debajo están reaccionando rápidamente a ello. Estoy conteniendo el gemido mientras veo las pequeñas duras piedrecitas de sus pezones pinchando el fino algodón, y están tan duras y la blusa esta tan mojada que prácticamente puedo distinguir el contorno de las aureolas.

Y si estaba revisándola antes, ahora estoy jodidamente devorándola con mis ojos. Ella se queda allí parada con sus cejas fruncidas mientras me mira con preocupación, como si fuera totalmente ajena a cuán jodidamente sexi luce con sus dedos contra sus labios. Totalmente ajena a que sus pezones están completamente visibles a través de su camiseta empapada. La yuxtaposición de la manera nerviosa, casi tímidamente furtiva en que lleva ese cuerpo escultural es suficiente para tener mi pene ardiendo mientras solo me quedo ahí mirándola fijamente y resistiendo el deseo primitivo de agarrarla en mis brazos de nuevo justo ahí y en ese momento.

—Oh, mierda, te ensucié también —frunce el ceño, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente otra vez.

—No, en serio, eso es todo mío, créeme —digo, mostrándole una sonrisa y sonriendo incluso más amplio cuando veo el rubor florecer en sus mejillas y su propia pequeña sonrisa fluir en esos labios.

—Honestamente —digo, sonriendo y obligando a mis ojos volver a los suyos escondidos detrás de esas sombras—. Fue completamente mi culpa.

—No, yo…

—En serio —digo firmemente, sonriendo hacia ella y mirando sus labios separarse en una sonrisa—. Escucha, déjame pagarte la lavada por lo menos.

—Oh, no, eso… —ella está balbuceando mientras ese adorable e inocente rubor se arrasa de nuevo a sus mejillas—. No, no podría.

—Podrías, y en realidad insisto.

Muerde su labio de nuevo mientras me mira a través de esos lentes de sol, y sostengo esa mirada, sintiendo la urgencia de aplastar mis labios contra los suyos justo allí; resistiendo el impulso primitivo de hombre de las cavernas de arrancarle la ropa y tomarla justo ahí contra el costado del edificio.

Bruscamente saca su celular de su bolsillo y jadea.

—Oh, Dios, tengo que irme, voy tarde para algo.

Miro hacia mi propio reloj y maldigo entre dientes. Mierda, tengo una lectura que empieza en dos minutos y estoy a diez del campus.

—¡Lo siento de nuevo por tu camisa! —dice con un lindo sonrojo a través de esas mejillas, antes que inesperadamente se dé la vuelta y se aleje.

—Oye, espera —digo, rápidamente acercándome y poniendo mi mano en la suya. Ella se voltea, ese labio de regreso entre esos dientes—. Déjame tener tu número o algo. Si no me dejarás pagar por la blusa, déjame llevarte a cenar o algo a cambio.

Su cara se pone de un rojo brillante mientras una pequeña sonrisa burlona cruza sus perfectos, absolutamente besables labios, como si esta fuese la primera vez que un tipo le ha pedido alguna vez a una chica que luce como ella su número telefónico.

—Yo… —está tartamudeando, y otra vez, esa contrariedad entre cuán nerviosa es y cuán locamente caliente ese cuerpo es que tiene a mi pene duro como una roca—. No sé si eso es una buena idea —dice finalmente, rápidamente mirando hacia abajo.

—Mira, prometo no derramar nada sobre ti, lo prometo.

Ella se ríe entre dientes y levanta la mirada hacia mí.

—Yo… gracias, pero… —se apaga.

—Vamos, solo di que sí. Déjame invitarte a salir.

Ella me mira con curiosidad, y lentamente, esa pequeña sonrisa comienza a extenderse por su cara.

—No puedo —dice finalmente, y me da una última sonrisa—. Hasta pronto, profesor.

_OH MIERDA. _

Mi mandíbula cae cuando ella me da una última tímida sonrisa antes de girarse y caminar hacia un destartalado Jetta estacionado detrás de ella.

Bueno, tanto por estar lo suficiente lejos del campus, gruño para mí mismo mientras mi polla se desinfla lentamente en mis pantalones, antes de maldecir y dirigirme a mi auto.

O

O

O

O

O

Me las arreglé para convencerme de que no dije nada demasiado inapropiado cuando rugí en el estacionamiento de la facultad. Y ya he decidido que era solo una carrera al azar, y que incluso en un campus como este pequeño, las posibilidades de encontrarse con una chica caliente de manera casual son bastante escasas y el estallido en el aula tirando una nueva camiseta encima.

Grito una disculpa al estudiante de primer año aburrido ensamblado mientras abro mis notas de conferencia y respiro.

_Relájate._ Le preguntaste a una chica por una cita, no es tan malo.

Me aclaro la garganta y levanto la mirada, preparado para lanzar directamente a Jane Eyre, cuando el suelo cae de debajo de mí

_Hasta pronto, profesor. _

Me he estado preguntando qué significaba toda lo que quiso decir en la vuelta al campus, pero la cosa entera hace clic en el segundo que miro y estoy mirando directamente a ella.

Ella está usando esta camisa a cuadros con botones mucho menos formada ahora, pero todavía puedo ver la mancha de café a través de la camiseta blanca apretada debajo. Ella también perdió el sombrero, y su pelo castañp largo cae salvajemente alrededor de su cara. Sus tonos están apagados ahora, y esos ojos cafés brillantes, brillantes e inocentes que reconozco ahora, me miran desde detrás de esos gruesos anteojos de montura negra que también conozco. Y hay un rubor repentino en sus mejillas mientras trabo los ojos con ella, y justo entonces, lo entiendo.

_Mierda_, la chica de la cafetería es ella.

Ella era Isabella Swam, Bella la tímida, tranquila, claramente a millas por delante del resto de la clase después de una semana, siempre sentada al frente y al centro como ella está ahora, estudiante.

Mi estudiante apenas legal, completamente y totalmente fuera de límites.

Yo estaba asustado antes sobre posiblemente haber golpeado a un estudiante, pero ahora mismo, estoy mucho más allá de eso. _Joder,_ soy el contrario de raro ahora. Porque mirándola, y pensando en esos suaves labios abiertos en estado de shock, esas grandes y acolchadas tetas que subían bajo su empapada camiseta, y esos duros pezones que empujaban a través del algodón, me ponían duro.

Ella era linda antes, sentada allí al frente y centro tomando páginas de notas y volteando en papeles que me derribaron. Pero es como si el velo se hubiera levantado, y de repente, ya no la veo como la linda y pequeña estudiante universitaria.

Estoy viendo a la chica más caliente en la que he puesto los ojos; esta criatura angelical, salvajemente sexy, envuelta en el silencioso y modesto sudario de miedosa timidez.

Y quiero quitarle ese sudario, junto con cualquier otra prenda de vestir, podría añadir. Justo ahí, de pie frente a mi maldita sala de conferencias con Jane Eyre en mi mano, mis palabras me fallan, y mi polla esta dura como una jodida piedra en mis pantalones, y sé una cosa: _voy a hacer que esta chica sea mía. _

Y no me importan una mierda las consecuencias.

* * *

**OMG! Y nuestro sexy profesor la conocio y no de la forma tradicional jijijijiji y a despertado al hombre de las cavernas, ustedes que opinan que pasara con este par?**

**Agradezco sus comentarios, y realmente estoy de acuerdo en quien necesita al princeso de Mike cuando se tiene un sexi profesor jijijiji.**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	5. Bella II

**Aqui les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

_Él no lo sabe. _

Es en realidad el primer pensamiento que parpadea en mi cabeza al segundo en que levanto la mirada del café helado empapando la parte delantera de mi blusa a los oscuros y penetrantes ojos de Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen el novelista best-seller cuyo libro _devoré _antes de siquiera venir a Hardham. El _profesor Cullen_, debería decir.

Excepto que no hay nada de "profesor" sobre Edward Cullen nada seco, estirado o viejo como normalmente el título implica. El Profesor Cullen con las gafas negras sexys, la espesa barba y la manga tatuada en su brazo. El Profesor Cullen quien _apenas _se adhiere a cualquier tipo de código de vestimenta profesional, usando playeras y pantalones de mezclilla para las lecturas la mayor parte del tiempo, no es que _cualquier _miembro del cuerpo estudiantil femenino o profesorado se oponga, estoy segura.

El Profesor Cullen quién es _hermoso_, en ese oscuro y melancólico modo de escritor. El Profeso Martin quien probablemente ni siquiera sabe quién soy yo, incluso si me siento al frente de su lectura tres veces a la semana, porque él tiene a cada chica en el campus loca por él.

Excepto justo en este momento, que él está mirándome fijamente como estuviera _hambriento_, sus ojos devorándome en un modo que envía escalofríos por mi espalda mientras contengo la respiración y me

pierdo en esos ojos, completamente ignorando el café helado empapando la parte delantera de mi blusa.

Pero no lo está.

Me sonrojo cuando miro hacia abajo y me doy cuenta cuán _mojada _mi camiseta esta, repentinamente muy arrepentida de dejar mi blusa de botones en el auto. Y me quiero cubrir, o morir de vergüenza, pero es entonces que veo sus ojos y esa hambrienta mirada en su cara, y siento que algo _cálido _comienza a quemar dentro de mí.

Porque _Dios_, me gusta cómo me mira.

Noto las salpicaduras de café en su propia playera y parpadeo.

—¡Oh mi Dios, te ensucié! ¡Lo siento _muchísimo_!

Él sonríe cuando lo digo, esos oscuros ojos destellan hacia mí mientras una sonrisa se arrastra por su cara.

—No, para nada. Es totalmente mi culpa por abrirme camino hacia a ti.

_Él no me reconoce_. De golpe me doy cuenta que sigo usando mis lentes de sol oscuros, y un gorro puesto sobre mi incontrolable cabello. Además, yo nunca había salido en público en solo una camiseta sin mangas así de apretada, no sin usar una blusa o algo sobre ella, algo como la blusa de botones que dejé en el auto cuando me salí realmente rápido para conseguir café antes de clase.

Y la combinación de todo esto me hace alguien nuevo para él, me doy cuenta. Mi incontrolable cabello esta mayormente metido bajo mi gorro, y mis ojos están escondidos detrás de grandes lentes de sol, y yo, bueno, _no _estoy tan cubierta como supongo normalmente estoy.

Quiero estar avergonzada, o mortificada de que justo derramé el café todo sobre mí y mi caliente profesor, pero no lo estoy. Debido a la manera en que él me está mirando en este momento, como si yo fuera algo que él _desea _en lugar de alguien que solo suele ser la primera en levantar la mano en clase, me tiene caliente en todo _tipo _de lugares.

La manera que me está mirando me tiene _húmeda_.

Apenas soy consciente de lo que está diciendo, tan _perdida _en perderme en este momento tan irreal de tener una completa conversación personal con Edward Cullen que estoy hablando en piloto automático hasta…

_—Déjame tener tu número o algo. Si no me dejarás pagar por la blusa, déjame llevarte a cenar o algo a cambio. _

Me sonrojo, sintiendo el calor fluir a través de todo mi cuerpo. _Oh mi Dios, __Edward Cullen__ me pidió salir_.

Es como cada estúpida fantasía que he tenido mientras estoy sentada en su clase perdiéndome a mí misma en observarlo o escucharlo hablar. Las sucias, calientes y totalmente inapropiadas fantasías, debo añadir. Me refiero a que Edward Cullen es fácilmente el doble de mi edad, y mi _profesor_. La fantasía envolviéndonos a ambos es caliente porque esta tan mal, y tan inapropiada, y tan lejos de la realidad.

Excepto que aquí estamos, y él _realmente _me está pidiendo salir. ¿Y salto a esta oportunidad? ¿Entro en mis sucias fantasías y le digo que me tome de cualquier manera que quiera como lo hago en mis sueños?

No, por supuesto que no, porque soy una gran cobarde.

Y en cambio, estoy sonrojándome y tartamudeando como la rara e inexperta virgen que soy. Y de repente, a pesar de que mi cerebro está gritándome que me calle, estoy murmurando algo sobre llegar tarde —a la clase que _él enseña_, por supuesto. Y antes de saberlo, estoy en mi auto a medio camino de regreso al campus y gritándome por ser una gran estúpida, tímida e idiota.

Me pongo mi camisa a cuadros sobre la camiseta manchada de café mientras salgo del auto, es entonces que jadeo cuando me doy cuenta que mis pezones están _totalmente _evidentes a través de mi húmedo algodón. Rápidamente recuerdo su caliente y hambrienta mirada, y me estoy sonrojando y siento esta pequeña emoción correr por mi joven cuerpo cuando me doy cuenta cuál fue el motivo de esa _hambre_.

Es travieso, y totalmente equivocado que me guste la idea de mi profesor mucho mayor que yo, mirando a través de mi camiseta así, pero no hay duda de la sensación de calidez agrupada entre mis piernas. No se puede negar que el pensamiento de mostrarle mucho más tiene mis mejillas volviéndose rojas y a mis bragas poniéndose húmedas mientras me deslizo dentro del auditorio y tomo mi asiento.

El Profesor Cullen entra, luciendo increíble por supuesto en su camiseta y pantalones de mezclilla, un libro bajo su brazo tatuado como una clase de motociclista convertido en escritor. Está murmurando una disculpa por la hora antes de abrir su libro, levantar la mirada, e inesperadamente _fija _sus ojos en mí. Se amplían por la sorpresa, antes que súbitamente estén _ardiendo_. Puedo ver que su respiración se detiene, y luego los músculos de su cuello se tensan mientras aprieta su mandíbula.

Y ahí esta esa mirada otra vez. Es la misma mirada que tenía cuando mis grandes y jóvenes pechos estaban prácticamente desnudos para él. Me tuvo caliente antes, pero me tiene mordiendo mi labio, cruzando mis piernas, y sintiéndome _totalmente _excitada ahora viéndola de nuevo.

Oh sí, él sabe quién soy ahora. Él sabe _qué _soy ahora, viéndome aquí. Sabe que soy una estudiante, su sin duda, fuera de los límites, puedes perder tu trabajo, inapropiada estudiante.

Excepto que no aparta la mirada, no en _absoluto_.

Y cuando veo algo oscuro destellar por esos ojos, siento un caliente rubor arrastrarse hacia abajo por mi cuerpo y me estremezco ante la promesa en ellos.

Él es como un lobo hambriento, y nunca he estado más excitada de sentirme como una oveja.

* * *

**Nose ustedes pero como que esta subiendo la temperatura jijijiji **

**Nos vemos el viernes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	6. Edward III

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Ella sale corriendo al segundo que termina la clase. Al momento que el reloj da las dos y el resto de los arrastrados y burlones de primer año comienzan a levantarse de sus asientos, ella está agarrando su bolsa y saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Claro, como si fuera a dejarla escapar de nuevo.

Sí, sé que debería quedarme quieto. Sé que debería sentar mi trasero, dejarla irse y luego ir a tomar una fuerte bebida en algún lado. Tal vez ir a uno de los bares de la ciudad fuera del campus y tener sexo.

Excepto que a la mierda con eso. Ella es como un imán, como ha sido durante toda la maldita lectura mientras que básicamente me la quedé mirando. Me quedo allí de pie como algún tipo de adolescente cachondo, dejando que mis ojos bajen a la parte alta de sus pechos asomándose por esa blusa totalmente sin forma. Excepto que no importa que tenga esa otra blusa encima, porque yo había _visto _lo que estaba debajo. Me había parado allí toda la jodida clase pensando en esos perfectos y jóvenes pechos metidos en esa maldita camiseta sin mangas apretada, con sus pezones lentamente endureciéndose y mostrándose a través del húmedo algodón.

Había deambulado a través de Jane Eyre mientras que había fantaseado con Isabella Swam montando mi polla, su cara arrugada en éxtasis mientras la llenaba con mi semen.

Empujo a otros estudiantes fuera del camino, ignorando las preguntas sobre la clase, ignorando al chico que trata de meter en mi mano un ensayo tres días tarde, hasta que veo su perfil yendo por un pasillo más tranquilo y llegando a la salida. Entrecierro mis ojos en su direccion, como si fuera un objetivo, mientras me dirijo deprisa directo hacia ella.

Todavía estoy a medio metro de ella cuando un tipo con una chaqueta de fútbol de pronto sale de la multitud de estudiantes pasándonos y deja caer un brazo pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

Frunzo el ceño, sintiendo que mi mandíbula se tensa mientras lo veo.

_Jesus, por supuesto que hay un chico_. Quiero decir, una chica que luce así, ¿sola en la universidad? Sí, no jodas que hay un novio.

_Mike_; el nombre aparece en mi cabeza de alguna otra clase que tengo con este pedazo de mierda. Uno de esos niños con cero interés de estar en una escuela como está pero entra porque sabe cómo golpear a las personas en el campo de fútbol. Sí, también jugué al fútbol, pero no me _acosté _en ello como este idiota.

Estoy poniendo los ojos en blanco ante mi propia ridícula fantasía caliente sobre esta chica y ese perfecto cuerpo cuando otro movimiento atrapa mi mirada. La tiene arrinconada contra la pared del pasillo, pero es la manera en que ella está sacudiendo su cabeza y tratando de alejarlo me tiene _gruñendo _por dentro mientras cada músculo en mi cuerpo se tensa.

Veo el sentimiento flamear en sus ojos y la manera que todo su cuerpo se tensa ante su toque como si estuviera asustada, y todo lo que quiero hacer es _matar _a este tipo. Mis ojos se entrecierran mientras marcho directo hacia ellos.

—Mira, solo deja de ser una gran estirada y mojigata perra y...

—Es _suficiente_. —Mi voz sale mucho más alta de lo que intentaba, pero el efecto es perfecto. Mike inmediatamente deja caer su mano de su agarre en el brazo de ella y se gira hacia mí, una mirada asustada en su rostro que me tiene sonriendo.

—¿_Realmente _no parece que la joven quiera tus manos sobre ella, no?

—Oh, sí, solo estamos hablando...

—De donde vengo, "hablar" no involucra agarrar a una chica por el brazo y detenerla de alejarse. —Miro rápidamente hacia Bella, quien está mordiendo su labio mientras me mira con grandes y muy abiertos ojos.

Mike sonríe con suficiencia, y por un segundo, tengo que recordarme las consecuencias de golpear mi puño en su puta cara.

—Escuche, Sr. Cull...

—"_Profesor _Cullen" —gruño, y cuando doy un paso hacia él, de golpe se encoge un poco y retrocede un paso.

_Pequeño mocoso_.

—Sí, claro, profesor.

—"_Sí, señor_" servirá —digo en voz baja—. Y si vuelvo a verte con las manos sobre una chica así de nuevo, vamos a tener jodidos _problemas_. ¿Soy claro? —mis ojos se quedan en los suyos, mi manos un puño a mi costado.

Asiente rápidamente.

—Sí, señor.

—Largo.

Dispara una última rápida mirada hacia Bella antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Regreso mi atención hacia ella, todavía mirándome con esos grandes ojos, con la boca abierta.

—Mira, espero no haber metido mi nariz a donde no me llaman.

E inmediatamente, se me ocurren unas _cuantas _otras cosas que quiero meter donde no pertenecen a esta chica.

Ella me sonríe, esa misma sonrisa de la cafetería, y puedo sentir mi polla se contrae un poco en mis pantalones.

—Oh, no, eso fue... —Ella arranca y se muerde el labio—. Gracias —dice ella en voz baja.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí —pone los ojos en blanco, sus mejillas sonrojadas—, es solo un idiota.

Sus ojos se disparan a los míos, y la veo tomar un poco de aire en su garganta. —Mire, profesor Cull...

—Debiste haber dicho algo —digo, cortándola y sosteniendo esos grandes ojos chocolate con los míos.

No sé por qué lo digo, sobre todo porque ya estoy probablemente cruzando algún tipo de línea interviniendo con cualquier drama que haya tenido con Mike. Son adultos, después de todo, y esto no es la escuela secundaria o algo así. Pero, en realidad, _debería _haber dicho algo. Me refiero a que ella se quedó ahí parada dejándome seducirla, _claramente _sin saber que era ella quien estaba con esos malditos lentes y esa maldita gorra.

Claramente no me di cuenta de que ella era mi maldita estudiante.

Y por un segundo, como rugiendo duro y decididamente encendido, estoy para ella, ese pequeño hecho comienza a hundirse. Ella es mi _estudiante_. Yo técnicamente _podría _perder mi trabajo por esta mierda, si decidiera reportarme por acoso o algo así. Oyes historias de terror de alguna joven coqueta acusando a un profesor no titulado de "ofrecerse a cambiar de grado" o algún tipo de mierda, y la carrera del tipo esta arruinada, incluso si él nunca puso una mano sobre ella.

Ella está tranquila, masticando su labio inferior con ese rubor que se arrastra por sus mejillas, sus grandes ojos abiertos en los míos.

—Mira, estoy, uh… —toso de repente dándome cuenta de que mi mano todavía está en su brazo y dejándola caer mientras aclaro mi garganta—. Mira, lamento haber sido inapropiado. Tus lentes de sol y gorra...

—Este bien, profesor Cullen.

_Mierda_.

Hay algo tan inocente en la forma en que ella lo dice, algo fuera de los límites y equivocado sobre la forma en que casi suena como si me estuviera aceptando que me pone la polla dura en los vaqueros.

—Bueno, escucha, realmente no te reconocí, aunque no tengo ni la maldita idea de cómo no di contigo directamente en la clase todos los días.

En _realidad _no es coqueta, pero se sonroja como que acaba de caer una línea en ella.

—¿Estás segura de que no puedo pagar por la camisa?

Ella se ríe, y es este sonido musical, toda su cara brillando mientras sonríe.

—No, honestamente yo soy la que debe pagar por la _tuya_.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Diremos que está cubierto por tu matrícula.

Ella sonríe, mordiéndose el labio.

—Estoy aquí con una beca.

_Maldita sea_, ¿esta chica está coqueteando conmigo? Es tímida e inexperta, lo cual no tiene sentido viniendo de una chica que luce como ella, sin embargo, está casi _coqueteando _conmigo.

—Ah, bueno, en ese caso voy a necesitar que pagues por la camisa.

Se ríe de nuevo, y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo como un idiota, _permitiéndome _coquetear enseguida con esta chica que _no _debería estar coqueteando.

Ella abre sus perfectos, sensuales labios para comenzar a decir algo, pero entonces lo cierra rápidamente, sus mejillas se vuelven más rojas.

—Escucha, ¿estás segura de que todo está bien con ese imbécil?

Me sonríe y asiente rápidamente.

—Está bien, realmente. Solo es un idiota.

La idea de que sea un amante despechado o un ex o algo parecido hace que mis músculos se tensen de nuevo. El solo pensar que ella pudiera _estar _con alguien, y mucho menos un gilipollas como ese, me hace ver rojo por un segundo; como si ella fuera _mía_.

Y no lo es, no es _mía_, eso es, pero eso no quiere decir que no estoy pensando en todos los sentidos que quiero _hacerla _mía.

—Bueno, escucha, si necesitas hablar, mi oficina siempre está abierta. —Me encogí de hombros—. Trabajo hasta tarde.

Se sonroja de nuevo y se muerde de nuevo ese maldito labio inferior.

—Gracias, profesor.

Estamos de pie en el maldito pasillo de la escuela, rodeados de gente, y todo lo que puedo pensar es destrozar esa camisa y enterrar mi cara en esas maduras tetas jóvenes. Todo lo que puedo imaginar es su rebote subiendo y bajando en mi polla, ese coño estrecho casi legal agarrando mi polla mientras ella gime mi nombre y llega. Me estoy imaginando lanzando sus piernas sobre mis hombros y follando como a una chica que _necesita _ser follada hasta que eche de cada gota de mi semen en el interior de ese coño joven y fértil.

_Estudiante; Ella es una ESTUDIANTE, maldito idiota. _

—¿Profesor? —salgo de mi fantasía y parpadeo para verla mirándome tímidamente.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Nos vemos en clase mañana?

Toso.

—Uh, sí. —Sonrío, forzándome para convertirlo en una sonrisa cariñosa a una de profesor-alumno y no de un lobo y hambriento—. Nos vemos mañana, Bella.

* * *

**UHHHH y cada vez esta subiendo la temperatura, nuestro caliente profesor podrá soportar? Gracias por los comentarios y estoy de acuerdo, desearia tener un profe tan sexy en la universidad como nuestro profe Cullen.**

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	7. Edward IV

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Estoy en mi oficina más tarde, después de que el resto del edificio está oscuro y vacío. Y es exactamente lo que me gusta, ya que es lo suficientemente silencioso para conseguir algo escrito.

Pero no puedo trabajar esta noche, porque estoy muy duro. Me imagino esas tetas, y ese cabello castaño abanicándose mientras se posaba sobre mi escritorio, sus piernas extendidas para mí.

_Maldición. _

Estoy duro como una la puta piedra, no estoy haciendo nada, y no puedo ignorarlo más.

_Vete a la mierda_. Está oscuro, es tarde, y nadie está aquí aparte de mí a esta hora, de todos modos.

Tengo exactamente una voz de la razón chirriando en mi oído, pero la entierro cuando rápidamente empiezo a arrancar mi cinturón y desabrochar mis vaqueros. Gimo mientras tiro mi polla y empiezo a acariciarla cerrando los ojos y pensando en _ella_.

Mi cabeza cae hacia atrás cuando me imagino a la pequeña Isabella Swam en sus rodillas, su mano alrededor de mi polla. Gruño mientras bombeo mi puño hacia arriba y hacia abajo, imaginando sus suaves y húmedos labios inocentes envolviéndose alrededor de mi pene. Pienso en sus tetas grandes y suaves envolviéndose alrededor de mi eje, sus manos las sostienen mientras que las bombea lenta y suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hasta que reviento la atadura con el semen pegajoso a través de sus pechos.

Me acaricio más rápido, imaginando doblarla sobre mi escritorio y tirando de los pantalones cortos de las margaritas hasta las rodillas.

_Por favor, fóllame, profesor Cullen, _me rogaría, mirándome por encima del hombro. Puedo sentir mi pene hinchándose, mi sangre rugiendo en mi oído cuando me imagino envainar cada pulgada de mi gorda polla en su coño ilegal, totalmente prohibido.

Y eso es lo que hace, siento que mis bolas se contraen cuando el orgasmo ruge a través de mí. El pensamiento de soplar mi semen profundo dentro de su joven cuerpo fértil, desnudo y totalmente desprotegido, me tiene gimiendo su nombre en voz alta en la oficina vacía; cuando mi semen explota a través del papel de un estudiante en la parte superior de mi escritorio.

Hay un destello de algo en la esquina de mi ojo, y tiro mi cabeza alrededor para _echar _un vistazo de lo que era. Mis ojos se estrechan, y puedo sentir que el escalofrío me golpeó cuando me doy cuenta de que mi _maldita puerta de oficina está abierta_.

_Eres un maldito idiota, _siseo a mí mismo cuando salgo de mi silla, metiendo mi polla en mis pantalones mientras abro la puerta y miro hacia el oscuro pasillo.

No hay nada allí y, lentamente puedo sentir que mi pulso empieza a desacelerarse del ritmo maníaco de segundos antes.

Pero eso estuvo cerca; _demasiado _cerca. Eso fue pisar una línea que me sacaría de mi cómodo trabajo en este colegio, más rápido de lo que se puede decir "mejor ir a escribir otro best-seller."

_Ha sido mucho de eso hoy, no ha llegado. _

Necesito vigilarme. Primero estoy follando con la vista a una estudiante y mirando descaradamente a sus tetas grandes y jugosas, y ahora casi me estoy haciendo joder en mi maldita oficina. Sí, necesito poner mi mierda en _línea. _

Estoy sacudiendo la cabeza cuando vuelvo a mi escritorio, y estoy empezando a gemir por la gran carga de semen que acabo de dejar caer en un poco de pobre papel de mierda, antes de que mis ojos se congelen en el nombre en la parte superior.

Jesús, acabo de acabar en el informe de Isabella.

Es un sucio, polvoriento-espasmódicamente sucio pensamiento, y gimo antes de sacudir la cabeza. No, necesito sacar de mi cabeza estos pensamientos tabúes, fuera de límites, de Isabella Swam.

Excepto que todavía estoy pensando en ellos cuando cierro más tarde y salgo. Todavía estoy pensando en follar ese dulce cuerpo joven y ver esas tetas rebotar en lo alto de su pecho. Todavía estoy pensando en probar ese coño apretado, empujando mi lengua profundamente adentro cuando ella gimotea para más. Estoy gimiendo mientras golpeo la puerta de mi casa fuera del campus, cerrando el mundo detrás de mí y azotando mi polla hacia atrás. Todo lo que puedo hacer es soñar con cubrir sus grandes tetas perfectas con mi semen.

Y cuando me imagino enterrando mi polla dentro de ese coño apenas legal y lo bombeo llenándolo de mi semilla, gruño cuando mi semen va volando a través de la habitación.

* * *

**UHHHH como que esta haciendo calor jijijiji Aquí les dejo este capitulo hoy (aunque les advierto que esto es solo es comienzo jijijiji) Lamento no haber publicado esta semana pero tuve problemas con el internet y la cuenta de fanfic que no podia ingresar =( **

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	8. Bella III

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Estoy por las nubes mientras dejo el departamento de inglés. Puedo sentir todo mi rostro sonrojado, y mi cuerpo entero palpitando y tenso como si me hubiera golpeado algún tipo de chispa mientras camino directamente hasta mi dormitorio.

Porque lo que acabo de ver me dejó _goteando _en mi ropa interior.

_"—Bueno escucha, si necesitas hablar, mi oficina siempre está abierta… trabajo hasta tarde." _

Si fuera otra chica, tal vez una más experimentada, diría que "hablar" no sería a lo que fui a la oficina de Edward Cullen tan tarde, cuando la mayor parte del edificio estaba oscuro y vacío. Pero es de _mi _de quien estamos hablando, y la verdad sea dicha, no sé _por qué _fui. ¿Para estar cerca suyo y sentir ese ilícito, eléctrico resplandor que tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de él? ¿Tal vez para sentir esa adrenalina que sentí cuando se topó conmigo en la clase y me habló y me miró como si fuera esta chica que _tenía _que tener en lugar de solo una de sus estudiantes?

Busco en mi bolsillo la tarjeta de acceso a mi dormitorio, sintiendo todavía esa poderosa emoción tronando a través de mí, endureciendo mis pezones debajo de mi camiseta y mojando mi pequeño coño, empapando el algodón de mis bragas mientras presiono mis piernas entre si.

_Dijo mi nombre. _

Caminé lentamente por el pasillo oscuro del edificio de Inglés, tratando incluso de comprender por qué estaba allí, y lo que posiblemente iba a decirle una vez que llegara a su oficina. ¿Qué?, ¿Qué tenía problemas con la clase? Estaba _sobresaliendo _en su clase, junto con todas las otras clases.

Fue el sonido como de gruñidos lo que me detuvo en seco en el pasillo, a pocos metros antes de que llegara a su puerta. Podría ser joven, ingenua, e inexperta, pero no estoy tan protegida. Conozco el sonido de bien, _eso_, cuando lo escucho.

Por un momento, casi sentí una oleada de _celos _por los sonidos que hacía. ¿Había alguien _allí _con él? Quería darme una bofetada por ser tan tonta como para pensar que yo era la única chica que pensaba que el tatuado y altamente encantador Edward Cullen era caliente, y casi me alejé justo antes de volver a oírlo.

Tenía que ver.

Me obligué a acercarme a la puerta entreabierta de su despacho, sintiendo que mi corazón latía más lento a cada paso. Lentamente, me dirigí a la abertura de la puerta y miré, pero nada me preparó para lo que vi.

_Oh Dios mío. _

Su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y su mano estaba envuelta alrededor de la polla más grande que jamás podría haber imaginado. Bueno, no es como si tuviera alguna experiencia real para compararlo, pero era _enorme_.

Era como golpear un interruptor, y me mojaba _instantáneamente. _

Observé, mi pulso rugiendo en mis oídos y mis ojos _pegados _al hombre en la silla ni a dos metros de mí. Sus bíceps se abultaron debajo de la camiseta que llevaba, y la gruesa polla en su mano parecía hincharse cada vez más mientras su mano se movía arriba y abajo. Podía sentir mi coño _goteando _de deseo en mis bragas, y antes de darme cuenta, tenía una mano debajo de mi camiseta y la deslicé sobre mi sujetador para tocar mis pezones doloridos.

Y entonces, _dijo mi nombre_.

Mi mente giró y mi aliento se quedó atrapado en mi garganta cuando vi a mi musculoso profesor pronunciar _mi _nombre en voz alta mientras su polla estallaba en su mano. Lo miré, completamente pálida, mientras su espeso y blanco esperma salía a chorros sobre los papeles de su escritorio.

Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre correrse.

Su mano cayó de su polla, y de repente me di cuenta de que estaba _sola _en el pasillo oscuro con mis piernas apretadas y mi mano debajo de mi camisa y sujetador, tirando de mi pezón. En un instante, salí disparada de la puerta y caminé tan rápido y tan silenciosamente como pude hasta la escalera.

La puerta de mi dormitorio se cierra con un clic detrás de mí, y se siente como si fuera la primera vez que he dejado salir el aire de mis pulmones desde que lo vi así.

Todavía estoy hormigueando, todavía sintiendo la fiebre de lo que acabo de ver golpeando a través de mis venas mientras advierto la nota de mi compañera de cuarto Rosalie en mi almohada:

**_Fuera por la noche con Emmett ;) _**

Apenas le doy un segundo pensamiento antes de que este deslizando mis pantalones cortos abajo de mis piernas mientras despego la camiseta de mi cuerpo. Mi sujetador sigue, y estoy mordiendo mi labio y gimiendo en silencio mientras mis manos se deslizan sobre ellos, acunándolos y dejando que mis dedos se burlen de los pezones rosados y sensibles. Me dejo caer en mi cama mientras deslizo mis manos por mi cuerpo para enganchar mis pulgares en la cintura de mis bragas. Las pateo con facilidad, y luego somos solo yo, mis dedos, y mis pensamientos malvados y sucios sobre Edward Cullen.

Jadeo mientras mis dedos tiran de mis pezones, mi piel caliente al tacto mientras imagino todo _tipo _de cosas que el Profesor Cullen podría hacerme en su oficina con su _impresionante _polla. Me imagino _tocarlo _mientras mis manos se deslizan más bajo, sobre la suave piel de mi torso y hacia abajo al calor húmedo de mi coño. Me imagino cómo se sentiría en mis manos, y el sabor en mi lengua. Mis dedos se deslizan fácilmente a través de los resbaladizos pliegues de mi coño y gimoteo mientras imagino _sus _manos allí, tocándome y explorándome.

Dejo una mano para juguetear lentamente con mi pequeño clítoris mientras me acerco a mi mesilla de noche. Rosalie se ha ido, así que es el momento _perfecto _para el juguete por el que me ruboricé cuando lo compré en mi primera semana en la Universidad.

El vibrador es pequeño, pero me tiene jadeando y arqueando mis caderas de la cama tan pronto como me toca. Estoy gimiendo mientras lo paso a través de mi clítoris una y otra vez, mientras que mi otra mano tira y pellizca mis pezones, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se retuerza en las sábanas. En mi cabeza, es _él _quien me toca, es _él _quien posee mi cuerpo y me hace gemir mientras me _enseña _todo lo que todavía tengo que aprender.

En mi mente, es el profesor Cullen que me sostiene y se desliza en mí. No es un sentimiento que pueda imaginar, sin haberlo experimentado nunca, pero es todo lo que imagino esa noche. Él es todo lo que imagino mientras mi cuerpo comienza a llegar al borde, y la perversa, prohibida imagen de su _polla _es todo lo que puedo ver cuando grito y voy cayendo sobre el borde de mi clímax.

* * *

**Y he vuelto!... para las que apostaron quien fue el que vio a nuestro caliente profesor acertaron! fue nada menos nuestra no tan angelical Bella uhhhh **

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	9. Bella IV

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

El miércoles es la última conferencia con él.

Dos días más tarde —dos días de positivamente _dolorida _por él, y dos días de escabullirme a la ducha para frotar mi coño hasta que me mordiera la mano para no gritar— estoy de vuelta en la sala de conferencias del profesor Cullen.

Es tarde, y es un miércoles, y es la clase a la cual la mayoría de la gente se presenta en pantalones de pijama y camisetas.

Pero yo no.

Llevo un suéter de cuello redondo, sin _nada _debajo. Uno que es un _poco _demasiado pequeño, y uno que tenía mis mejillas ardiendo cuando lo probé en la parte de atrás en la habitación. Me abraza los senos de una manera que normalmente _nunca _usaría en público. Pero aquí, en esta sala de conferencias, siento que somos solo él y yo, porque lo uso solo para él.

También llevo una falda corta y plisada; nada _escandaloso_, pero que muestra un poco más de pierna de la que normalmente podría llevar a un aula. Ni siquiera soy una chica de faldas, pero hay algo travieso que me hace morder mi labio por la forma en que se balancea alrededor de mis muslos desnudos, y la forma en que el aire parece caldear de mis piernas a mi coño, cubierto solo por un par de bragas de encaje blancas.

Pero es cuando levanta la vista de su podio mientras entro, y su mirada se _clava _en mí, que el calor solo _florece _a través de mi cuerpo. Puedo sentir mi piel hormiguear bajo su mirada, mis pezones endurecerse en puntos sensibles bajo el fino y pegajoso cuello redondo de mi blusa y mis bragas cada vez más cálidas y húmedas. Se siente tan _travieso_, y tan escandaloso mientras camino a mi asiento en la parte delantera de la sala de conferencias, sin mirar, pero _sabiendo _que sus ojos están siguiéndome y devorándome en cada paso del camino.

Me siento, y cuidadosamente cruzo mis piernas, dejando que la falda suba un poco más. Es entonces cuando miro hacia arriba, y mi corazón da una voltereta en mi pecho cuando me encuentro con la mirada _feroz _del profesor Cullen.

Me mira como si tuviera _hambre_; como un lobo que ha encontrado su presa. Siento un escalofrío bajar por mi espalda, mis pezones se endurecen aún más bajo mi fino suéter mientras sostiene mí mirada un segundo más antes de aclarar su garganta y alcanzar sus apuntes.

_Sé _que los pensamientos que tengo sobre él son incorrectos, peligrosos, y tan increíblemente inapropiados, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sé que tiene entre sus piernas, y _ciertamente _no puedo olvidar la forma en que _dijo mi nombre _mientras él se acariciaba la otra noche en su oficina.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo pensar cuando la conferencia comienza, y él comienza a hablar. No escucho ni una palabra de lo que dice, y solo un pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza mientras lo veo casualmente inclinarse contra el podio con sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados y su apretada camiseta negra. Un solo pensamiento mientras su voz profunda y poderosa resuena sobre el pasillo, y sus ojos oscuros y penetrantes escudriñan a los estudiantes antes de aterrizar finalmente en mí. Solo _quemándome _por dentro.

Lo quiero.

Es un pensamiento que nunca he tenido sobre alguien antes, al menos no así. Es una _necesidad_; un deseo perverso y ardiente que no puedo ignorar. Por supuesto he notado chicos lindos antes, y por supuesto tenía pensamientos que me hicieron sonrojar y hacer que mi cuerpo doliera de maneras que no podía ignorar.

Pero esto es como _nada _de lo que he sentido.

Esto es primitivo, crudo, y nada que pueda desaparecer después de un silencioso, jadeante pequeño orgasmo en la ducha o enterrado en mi almohada.

Está muy mal, y por lo menos tiene el doble de mi edad, por no hablar de que es mi _profesor_. Pero él no es nada como chicos como Mike, o cualquiera de los otros que he conocido.

Y justo entonces, hace clic. En ese momento, algo cae en su lugar, y de repente, sé por qué nunca cedí ante los muchachos en la escuela secundaria, o los de aquí en la universidad todo tiene sentido.

No era que hubiera sido _tímida _o torpe, o tonta, o demasiada ocupada. Esas son todas excusas, en realidad, y de repente desaparecen mientras me siento allí perdida en mis oscuras, fantasías prohibidas sobre mi profesor.

Es porque eran _chicos_, y lo que quiero, lo que _siempre _he querido, es un _hombre_.

La idea de algún jugador de fraternidad dando vueltas y pegado a mi es obviamente un desacierto total. La idea de ser manoseada y tanteada en una noche de borrachera de recuerdos medios sospechosos no es como quiero que sea.

Pero el pensamiento de un _hombre _—un hombre como Edward Cullen— _tomándome _y mostrándome todo, me pone más caliente que nada. La idea de someterme a él, y dejar que se deslice dentro de mí por primera vez tiene mis bragas _empapadas _y mi pulso golpeando mientras me siento allí en el aula.

Está hablando de Hemingway, pero me está mirando directamente. Yo en mi falda plisada que le pedí prestada a Rose, y el fino suéter cuello redondo que no me queda bien. Él me está mirando fijamente mientras la última pequeña pieza cae en su lugar en mi mente, y estoy instantáneamente con la cabeza ligeramente encendida. Todavía no estoy escuchando las palabras que salen de su boca, y en su lugar estoy imaginando esos labios besándome, y saboreándome en todo _tipo _de lugares.

Hay una avalancha que florece a través de mí cuando siento la necesidad de jugar en este juego de mirar que estamos jugando. Todavía está conferenciando mientras descruzo lentamente mis piernas, sintiendo la emoción rugir a través de mí mientras observo cómo sus ojos se agrandan un poco más y sus palabras se tambalean un poco mientras le doy el más rápido e inocente vislumbre de mis pequeñas bragas blancas. Él encuentra su lugar y continúa, pero sus ojos se mueven hacia los míos y _arden _en mí, y me estremezco.

Arqueo mi espalda en mi silla, dejando que mis pechos llenos y pesados presionen contra el delgado material de mi suéter, y observo cómo sus ojos parpadean sobre mi cuerpo otra vez, descruzo y cruzo mis piernas nuevamente, más lento esta vez.

Estoy _tan _encendida, y mi pulso ruge a través de mí cuando estoy imaginando su polla. _Dios_, es tan grande. Una vez más, no tengo _nada _con lo que compararlo, pero es emocionante imaginar algo tan grande dentro de alguien.

Alguien como _yo. _

La campana suena, y el hechizo se rompe. Se aclara la garganta otra vez y arrastra sus ojos de nuevo a la clase mientras nos recuerda todo sobre la prueba de la semana que viene, antes de que agarre sus notas y salga corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Y parte de mí hace una mueca al verlo salir tan rápido, pero cuando se da vuelta y me da una última ardiente mirada desde la puerta, siento un travieso escalofrío correr a través de mí. Y entonces me pregunto si la razón por la que el profesor Cullen está saliendo tan rápido es para que él pueda ir a su oficina a acariciar nuevamente esa maravillosa polla. Solo el pensamiento de ello tiene mi pulso saltándose un latido cuando aprieto mis muslos juntos y siento el escalofrío correr a través de mí. Es emocionante, preguntarme si _soy _responsable de ello. Parte de mí se pregunta si después de capturar vislumbres y miradas de mi cuerpo joven toda la clase, él _necesitó _ir a acariciar su gran polla otra vez.

La otra parte de mí quiere averiguarlo.

Y esa es la parte que se hace cargo cuando me encuentro empujando a través del resto de los estudiantes a la deriva fuera del aula. Es la parte de mí que toma el control mientras me trago todas mis dudas y temores, y cualquier última vacilación mientras subo las escaleras hasta el piso superior. Y es la única parte de mí que importa cuando me encuentro caminando silenciosamente por el oscuro pasillo, dirigiéndome hacia la única oficina de la facultad con luz reptando por debajo de la puerta.

La oficina del profesor Cullen .

Porque ya me he decidido, y no hay vuelta atrás.

* * *

**uyuyuiii! como que nuestra protagonista ya se ha decidido ser traviesa. ¿Ya tendremos nuestras esas super ****hot? Ustedes que opinan**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	10. Edward V

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Apenas llego a mi oficina cierro las puertas antes de gruñir y tirar de la hebilla de mi cinturón. Mi polla ha estado dura, lo suficiente para clavar clavos durante toda la conferencia, y ha sido así por culpa de ella.

Bella.

Ella, sentada allí como el jodido pecado original; como dulce tentación intocable sentada al frente y en el centro de mi conferencia. La camisa con cuello redondo era suficiente para que mi polla palpitara en mis pantalones, pero cuando ella descruzó y volvió a cruzar sus piernas, dándome ese pequeño destello de bragas blancas como la nieve en las sombras entre sus piernas, fue suficiente para tener mi polla dura como el diamante.

Una parte de mí quiere pensar que el pequeño destello fue a propósito, incluso si eso es tan fuera de carácter para la dulce pequeña ratón de biblioteca Isabella Swam. A propósito o por error, sin embargo, ese pequeño vistazo de encaje blanco era suficiente para que me tropezara con mis palabras toda la maldita conferencia. Era suficiente para obtener imágenes de ese pequeño cuerpo apretado con esas suculentas pequeñas curvas nadando por mi cabeza toda la clase, hasta el punto de que apenas podía concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo.

Y fue suficiente para tenerme aquí, listo para sacudir mi polla como una especie de adolescente caliente en mi oficina otra vez. Porque sé que ella es intocable, pero eso solo hace que el hambre por ella sea un tanto más voraz.

Estoy gimiendo mientras meto la mano en mis pantalones y la envuelvo alrededor de mi polla, pero luego viene el pequeño golpe en la puerta de mi oficina.

Me congelo, apretando mis ojos y rogando a Dios que fuera mi imaginación, pero viene el golpeteo de nuevo. Un pequeño golpe tierno y rápido que me hace soplar aire a través de la mandíbula apretada mientras vuelvo a meter la polla en mis pantalones y trato de despejar mi cabeza.

Tomo otra respiración profunda, tratando de que mi corazón regrese a un ritmo semi-normal, antes de darme la vuelta y abrir la puerta.

Oh, mierda.

Es ella: cada asombrosa, prohibida y tentadora pulgada de ella, haciendo palpitar mi polla. Sus brillantes ojos castaños están amplios y parpadeando, su rostro se ruboriza de un rosa suave, y su pelo castaño cae en bucles, enmarcando su suave rostro. Su pecho se levanta y cae rápidamente con su aliento, como si acabara de correr una milla o algo así, y ni siquiera puedo fingir que no mantengo mis ojos cayendo a esos montículos blancos, perfectos y cremosos, mientras ellos suben bajo el cuello de su suéter.

—Um, ¿profesor?

Trago y parpadeo mientras arrastro mis ojos hacia los de ella, esos suaves, cristalinos ojos chocolates en los que me pierdo.

—Bella, uh, hola.

Se muerde el labio, pareciendo tan nerviosa e inocente y vulnerable.

—¿Tú, um, dijiste que podría pasar por aquí si alguna vez necesitaba algo? —Sus ojos danzan rápidamente alrededor de mi cara antes de que su frente se arrugue—. Lo siento mucho, probablemente es demasiado tarde.

Su rostro se pone rojo y empieza a girar, pero yo la alcanzo y la detengo con una mano en su brazo.

Joder, ella es tan caliente. Sus mangas están empujadas un poco sobre su antebrazo, y es ahí donde mi mano descansa, piel sobre piel. Y es suave, impecable y delicada, y aprieto mi mandíbula a la idea de correr mis manos sobre cada pulgada de su cuerpo para ver lo suave que todo lo demás es.

Aclaro mi garganta y fuerzo una sonrisa en mi cara para cubrir la lujuria cruda.

—No, en absoluto, Bella. Te lo dije, yo trabajo hasta tarde —Parpadeo mientras suelto su brazo y hago un gesto—. Aquí, entra.

Ella muerde su labio otra vez, una sonrisa provocadora en las comisuras de su boca y sus ojos que destellan antes de que asienta con la cabeza y pase más allá de mí a la oficina de tamaño medio forrada con estanterías.

Hago un gesto hacia el pequeño sofá contra la pared.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

¿Qué puedo hacerte a ti?, quiero gruñir en voz alta, imaginando mi pene hundiéndose en ese coño apretado y flexible.

Bella da un paso hacia el sofá, pero luego se detiene y se vuelve rápidamente, luce como si estuviera luchando con algo en su rostro que en realidad me da que pensar.

Realmente parece preocupada y conflictiva acerca de algo.

—¿Todo bien?

Se ruboriza y suelta una pequeña carcajada.

—Oh, sí, lo siento —Me sonríe—. Sí, todo está bien. Solo quería darte las gracias por intervenir con Mike el otro día.

—Espero que no estuviera pasando por encima de una línea.

—¡Oh! No, en absoluto —dice rápidamente.

—¿Novio?

Ella gime un poco y pone los ojos en blanco.

—No —suspira—. Bueno, tal vez fuimos así, pero él me engañó porque yo no... —Se detiene repentinamente y se sonroja antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—¿No qué?

Su rostro es de color rosa brillante mientras me mira con timidez.

—N… no es nada.

—¿Estás segura? —Frunzo el ceño—. Soy todo oído si quieres hablar.

—No haría, um, cosas con él.

Levanto una ceja, resistiendo el impulso de sonreír ante el rubor profundo que florece a través de sus mejillas y la parte superior de su pecho, por no mencionar la sensación de júbilo que consigo al saber que ese pequeño saco de mierda no consiguió un pedazo de ella.

—¿En serio? —Sacudo la cabeza—. ¿Ese tipo salió con una chica como tú?

Su cara cae un poco.

—Sí, es un poco idiota.

—Es un jodido idiota. —Me arrepiento de la fuerza con la que lo digo al segundo en que sale. Sus cejas se elevan. Pero luego se ríe mientras me sonríe.

—¿Lo crees? —Su rostro se anima aún más cuando me sonríe tímidamente, sus ojos cruzándose con los míos.

—Lo sé, Bella

Ella se sonroja otra vez.

—Gracias, profesor Cullen.

Ruedo mis ojos mientras me inclino contra mi escritorio.

—Edward está muy bien, ¿sabes?

Ella sonríe.

—Entonces, uh, ¿algo más con lo que pueda ayudarte hoy?

Me quejo por dentro al segundo en que lo digo y veo que su cara se congela un poco. Y quiero patearme, ya que parece que estoy tratando de deshacerme de ella. Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente.

—¿Estás leyendo algo bueno en estos días?

La cara de Bella parece iluminarse, sus hombros relajándose un poco.

—No, en realidad. ¿Alguna recomendación?

Me río.

—Muchas. ¿Has leído a Hutchins?

Ella sacude su cabeza, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos.

—¡Aww, hombre! —Sacudo la cabeza—. Tienes que leer su última —digo señalando una de las estanterías superiores detrás de ella.

Voy a moverme más allá de ella hacia la escalera rodante al lado de mi oficina que abarca una de las estanterías extra-altas, pero ella me detiene.

—¡Oh, puedo conseguirlo! —dice con una sonrisa brillante. Y antes de que yo pueda detenerla, se está volviendo y empezando a subir la escalera de madera—. ¿Qué estantería?

Pero apenas la oigo, como si su voz viniera de debajo del agua o algo así.

Santa mierda.

Porque ahora está cuatro peldaños de la escalera justo delante de mí. Y lleva esa pequeña falda plisada.

...Y puedo ver directo hasta el pequeño parche de encaje blanco apretado a través de los labios de su coño antes de desaparecer entre las mejillas de su culo.

Estoy completamente hipnotizado, totalmente congelado con mis ojos hambrientos y encerrados en ese dulce premio intocable, como un pequeño melocotón, apenas cubierto, apenas legal, y justo enfrente de mi cara. Mi polla ruge en mis pantalones, y estoy tan hipnotizado, de hecho, que ni siquiera la oigo preguntar por segunda vez.

Pero es cuando escucho su pequeño jadeo y el suave "oh" que mis ojos se mueven hasta su cara.

Y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

—Joder —juro, de repente sintiendo el torrente de adrenalina volviéndose otra cosa mientras rápidamente doy un paso atrás—. Mierda, Bella estoy… —Sacudo mi cabeza mientras respiro profundamente y la miro de nuevo—. Joder, cariño, lo siento mucho, eso estaba fuera de...

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, profesor? —Su voz es suave, y suena tan tierna, y la combinación de los dos es insanamente caliente a mis oídos y tiene a mi polla levantándose de nuevo a la atención.

—Bella, no quise...

—No me molesta —dice, su cara se pone roja mientras chupa su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

Me congelo, una mano todavía en la escalera de madera, la sangre rugiendo en mis oídos. Yo lentamente miro hacia ella. Ella todavía está de pie allí, cuatro peldaños arriba y mirando con falsa modestia y tímidamente sobre su hombro hacia mí.

Y todavía puedo ver sus bragas.

—Bella, tal vez deberías bajar de...

—Realmente no me molesta, profesor —dice otra vez, sus ojos destellando en mí mientras traga densamente—. Creo que es justo.

Fuerzo mis ojos a levantarse de su coño cubierto por las bragas a su rostro de nuevo, mi ceño fruncido.

—¿Justo?

—Yo… —Se sonroja furiosamente—. Te vi —dice en voz baja—. El otro día, aquí en tu oficina.

Aquí en mí…

OH MIERDA.

El destello de movimiento, la puerta entreabierta, y el pasillo vacío, la noche en que me había masturbado aquí pensando en ella. Y de repente, todo está haciendo clic mientras mi mandíbula se aprieta y mis músculos se tensan. Mis ojos penetran en los suyos, y puedo ver el calor y la misma hambre allí en los suyos que sé está escrita a través de los míos.

—Bella, cariño...

—Yo... me gustó lo que vi, profesor —dice suavemente. Lentamente, ella empieza a girar en la escalera, hasta que está frente a mí, mirando hacia abajo posando allí encima de mí. —Podría… —Ella se ruboriza de un rojo brillante de nuevo, y puedo sentir la sangre bombeando mi pene duro como una roca mientras veo la forma en que sus tetas se levantan y caen con su aliento. —¿Podría volver a verlo?

Santa mierda.

—Bella —digo en voz baja, apenas confiando en mí mismo para hablar con ella de lo preparado que estoy para enterrar cada centímetro de mi polla dentro de ella—. Creo que deberías irte.

La mierda que hago. Yo no, en realidad. ¿Irse? A la mierda. Quiero que se quede aquí, de preferencia con las piernas extendidas y mi polla enterrada hasta las bolas en lo profundo de ese coño apretado de dieciocho años de edad. Pero también tengo un trabajo en que pensar. Tengo reglas y consecuencias de romperlas en que pensar.

—No le diré a nadie, profesor Cullen —dice en voz baja, y lo dice con tanta inocencia y dulzura que literalmente gimo en voz alta por lo dura que mi polla se pone cuando lo dice.

—Puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto —dice con una voz susurrante.

Es tan jodidamente malo, pero maldita sea si escuchar a la dulce pequeña Isabella Swan decir mierda como esa no me tiene listo para arrancar esas bragas de ella y enterrar mi lengua en su raja.

—Maldita sea, Bella —gruño, dejando que mis ojos vaguen libremente por su cuerpo joven y atractivo.

—¿Quieres una mejor mirada, profesor? —dice, sonriendo tímidamente mientras se muerde el labio. Y antes de que yo pueda decir o hacer cualquier cosa, lentamente comienza a levantar su falda. Gimo mientras más y más de sus muslos cremosos se revelan. Y cuando ella la tira más alto todavía y el blanco encaje de sus bragas apretadas a través de su coño sale a la vista, gruño.

Está mojada y puedo verlo claramente entre sus piernas. Sus bragas están mojadas a través de su coño, haciéndolas moldear cada contorno suave de su lugar prohibido.

—¿Es esto lo que estabas tratando de ver antes en la conferencia, profesor? —dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—Jesús, Bella —gruño. Me estoy moviendo hacia adelante entonces, atraído hacia ella, y confiado de que nada en el maldito mundo podría detenerme ahora. Mis manos se deslizan desde la madera de la escalera hasta sus piernas, y la siento estremecerse al contacto de mis manos a través de su suave y cálida piel.

Me estoy acercando aún más, mi boca a centímetros de su muslo y mi aliento caliente a través de su piel cuando ella gime.

Y ahí va el último fragmento de mi restricción. Mis manos se deslizan hasta sus muslos, mis dedos se enganchan en sus bragas. Ella gimotea entonces, su respiración viene rápida cuando empiezo a bajarlas sobre sus caderas. Las deslizo hasta que me revelan los labios suaves, rosados y húmedos de su coño perfecto, apenas legal, y gruño.

Santa mierda, sí.

Bella grita mientras mi boca se desliza contra su coño. Su cuerpo entero se estremece como si estuviera sorprendida, casi cayendo de la escalera mientras sus manos se clavaban en mi cabello y me aprietan con fuerza. Tiene el sabor de miel dulce, y gimo mientras entierro mi lengua profundamente en su hendidura, mientras arrastro sus bragas el resto del camino por sus piernas.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío!

Está lloriqueando y jadeando, sus caderas contra mi boca mientras la lamo. Mis manos se deslizan hacia arriba para agarrar su culo, sujetándola contra mi boca mientras dejo mi lengua curvarse sobre su clítoris. Alcanzo con una de mis manos y bajo de un tirón la cremallera y saco mi polla, y luego estoy gruñendo en su dulce coño joven mientras me acaricio.

—¡Es tan bueno! —gime mientras su cuerpo tiembla debajo de mí, y puedo probar más de su humedad derramada sobre mi lengua. —¡Oh, Dios mío, profesor! ¡Profesor Cullen! Yo... creo que...

Mi lengua baila a través de su clítoris, y de pronto todo su cuerpo se vuelve rígido antes de que ella de repente grite y sacuda sus caderas duro contra mi boca. La agarro cuando comienza a colapsar en la escalera, atrapándola en mis brazos y la traigo hacia abajo y contra mí mientras gimotea y jadea.

—Oh Dios mío, tan, tan bueno... —murmura en mi pecho.

Jadea mientras la recojo, sus piernas envueltas instintivamente alrededor de mi cintura, un gemido cayendo de sus labios mientras corro mi boca a través de su cuello. Entonces, estoy girándonos y sentándola en el borde de mi escritorio.

Y luego la beso, fuerte, y sé que puede saborearse en mis labios, pero no importa, y si lo hace, seguro como la mierda que no actúa como si lo hiciera. Está gimiendo y agarrando mi camisa mientras me estiro hasta el borde de su suéter y empiezo a empujarlo por su pecho. Sus pechos jóvenes, llenos y maduros son suaves y calientes en mis manos, y gruño cuando me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera lleva un sujetador debajo.

Se aleja de mi beso hambriento para dejarme tirar el suéter por encima de su cabeza, deslizarlo sobre su cabello castaño rojizo y arrojarlo a un lado, antes de dejar a mis ojos deleitarse con ella.

Jesús jodido Cristo.

Ella es perfecta. Tiene solo dieciocho años, y la mitad de mi puta edad, y tan malditamente fuera de los límites, pero es perfecta. Ella medio esparcida a través de mi escritorio, sus pechos altos y firmes en su pecho, los pezones rosados ligeros endurecidos en puntitos deliciosos. Su falda está empujada hacia arriba alrededor de su cintura, y con sus piernas ligeramente extendidas, puedo ver la humedad rosa de su pequeño coño apretado.

Fuera de los límites mi culo, voy a hacer que esta chica sea mía.

Está gimiendo mientras la beso, mis dedos resbalando sobre su coño mientras dejo caer mis pantalones y mis calzoncillos y salgo de ellos. Me quito la camisa, y ella está arrullando mientras pasa sus manos sobre mi piel, mis tatuajes y mis músculos mientras me muevo contra ella.

—Por favor, profesor —jadea en mi boca mientras mi mano se desliza hacia arriba en su cabello—. ¡Quiero que lo hagas! Quiero que me tengas.

Y es música para mis malditos oídos.

Gruño en su boca mientras deslizo la cabeza palpitante de mi polla contra sus labios húmedos. Ella se siente como seda caliente, y puedo sentir su humedad gotear por mi polla cuando empiezo a empujar la cabeza dentro.

De repente, se tensa, y se aleja de mí para morderse el labio y fruncir la frente.

Me detengo y frunzo el ceño.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Miro la mueca de dolor en su cara—. Mira, nosotros no...

Y entonces lo entiendo. Es esa mirada en sus ojos que de repente me deja pasmado.

Ella nunca ha hecho esto antes.

Santa mierda.

Empiezo a sacudir la cabeza y a alejarme, pero envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome cerca.

—¡Espera no! ¡No, quiero que lo hagas!

—Bella, Jesús, ¿eres...

Ella asiente y yo juro.

—¡No realmente! ¡Quiero que seas tú, profesor!

Dios me ayude, mi polla se tuerce cuando ella me llama así. Todavía estoy presionado contra ella, sus labios ligeramente separados alrededor de la cabeza de mi polla como dos pétalos húmedos, y gimo cuando siento que sus músculos allí revolotean contra mi polla.

—Bella, no puedo ser tu primero, cariño.

—Puedes, profesor Cullen. —Los ojos de ella están abiertos y su rostro está rosado mientras me sostiene contra ella así y me mira suplicante a los ojos—. No eres como los otros muchachos de la escuela aquí, y siempre quise que fuera con un hombre, como tú. No quiero que mi primera vez sea estando borracha en una fiesta de fraternidad.

La idea de una pequeña mierda de fraternidad tocando a esta chica me hace ver rojo por un segundo, y el hombre de las cavernas dentro de mí grita mía.

La parte racional de mí quiere resistir y decir que esto está mal, y que debemos detenernos. Pero es la otra parte de mí que ya sabe lo que voy a hacer. Es el lado primitivo, animal de mí que quiere reclamar a esta chica de todas las maneras imaginables. Es el lado mío el que quiere hacerla mía, hacerla venir y hacerla gritar mi nombre mientras lleno su fértil cuerpo joven con mi semilla.

Bella toma mis manos y las desliza a través de sus tetas llenas y suaves, y gimo mientras la siento balancear sus caderas hacia adelante, deslizando otro cuarto de pulgada de la cabeza de mi polla dentro de ella y haciéndola lloriquear.

—¿Por favor, profesor? —Su lengua sale por sus labios—. Fóllame con esa gran polla.

Sí, adivina qué lado gana.

Ella gime mientras tomo su cara en mis manos y la beso ferozmente, machacando sus labios con los míos.

—Esto solo va a doler por un segundo, nena. —gruño mientras empiezo a deslizar mi polla hacia adelante. Ella se estremece, y luego grita cuando empiezo a hundirme dentro. Pero de repente, comienzo a deslizarme dentro, y los dos estamos agarrando el uno al otro y gimiendo mientras conduzco cada pulgada gruesa de mi polla dentro de su coño virgen.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Gime, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y agarrando mi pecho—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, es tan grande!

Dejo que se acostumbre al tamaño por un segundo, sintiendo su increíblemente apretado coño joven agarrando y estremeciéndose alrededor de mi grueso eje. Empiezo a deslizarme hacia fuera, y sus ojos se lanzan a los mío como si estuviera preocupada de que estoy parando. Pero luego vuelvo a entrar, balanceando todo el camino de regreso hasta que mis bolas están descansando sobre su culo, y ella gime mientras su aliento se atrapa en su garganta.

Y entonces empiezo a follarla.

Descansa en mi escritorio mientras abro sus piernas y empiezo a bombear mi polla dentro y fuera de esa pequeña hendidura húmeda.

Está gimiendo y retorciéndose, y arqueando la espalda de la mesa mientras sostengo sus caderas y empujo en ella una y otra vez.

Su impecable y apretado cuerpo joven de dieciocho años me encaja como un puto guante, como si su coño estuviera hecho para mi polla. Deslizo una mano para ahuecar y apretar sus tetas desafiando la gravedad, rebotando en lo alto de su pecho mientras la follo con golpes profundos. Su cabello rojizo se dispersa alrededor de su cabeza, y sus ojos están cerrados en éxtasis mientras ella agarra los papeles en mi escritorio, enviando libros e informes dispersándose por el suelo.

—¡Fóllame, profesor Cullen! —Gime, sus manos se acercan a sus pechos y se pellizca los pezones mientras jadea y me mira—. ¡Muéstrame cómo folla un hombre!

Es como un desafío, y gruño cuando la agarro por las caderas y empiezo a follarla. Ella comienza a jadear y gemir debajo de mí, "sí, sí, sí" balbuceando de sus labios mientras entierro mi gruesa polla en ella una y otra vez. Y por un segundo, soy consciente de que ni siquiera estoy usando un condón, pero tampoco me importa.

Quiero llenarla. Quiero descargar cada gota de mi semen dentro de su fértil cuerpo joven. Joder, quiero tener su vientre hinchado con mi hijo.

La misma idea de follarla así tiene mi pene palpitante aún más grande dentro de su coño húmedo y sedoso, y sé que no va a ser mucho más antes de explotar.

Está tan mojada y tan jodidamente apretada alrededor mío. Ella se arquea y se apoya contra mí, gimiendo y tirando de sus pezones mientras los papeles se van volando desde el escritorio. Diablos, la mesa misma empieza a chirriar contra el suelo mientras la golpeo una y otra vez.

—Oh Dios, ¡voy a venirme! ¡Voy a venirme! ¡Hazme venir, profesor! Hazme…!

Su boca se abre en este grito silencioso, y luego puedo sentir su ya increíblemente apretado coño apretando mi polla como un tornillo de terciopelo mientras comienza el clímax. Y es un hecho que mi dulce, inocente, ratón de biblioteca y estudiante ideal está viniéndose con mi polla enterrada hasta las bolas en ella, lo que me empuja sobre el borde.

Rujo tan fuerte como puedo y solo exploto dentro de ella, desnudo y totalmente desprotegido. Estoy tirando chorros tras chorro de semen profundamente dentro de ella, llenándola tanto que comienza a escaparse mientras que bombeo un chorro más dentro de ella.

Estoy viendo doble mientras me detengo y jadeo por aire.

Santa mierda.

Bella está jadeando, sus grandes tetas blandas palpitando en su pecho y su cara roja y ruborizada. Lentamente, se levanta del escritorio y sonríe con una sonrisa enorme y adorable mientras sus ojos brillan.

—Eso fue maravilloso. —susurra antes de presionar mis labios contra los de ella y besarla lenta y profundamente.

Me salgo de ella lentamente, gimiendo primero ante la sensación de mi polla dejando los confines de ese coño perfecto y liso y luego a la vista de mi semen blanco nacarado saliendo de ella. Levanto los ojos hacia ella y sonríe, y prácticamente resplandece mientras descansa apoyada en sus codos recuperando su aliento.

Demonios, esta chica se ve bien después de que la hayan jodido.

—Gracias —susurra.

Se ríe mientras saco sus bragas del suelo y las uso para limpiarla suavemente antes de jalar mis pantalones.

—¿Profesor?

Ambos giramos al golpe de la puerta, su mandíbula cayendo y sus ojos se ensanchándose antes de que se vuelva hacia mí, su cara blanca.

—¡Rápido! —siseo, deslizando mi camisa por encima de mi cabeza y pateando los papeles esparcidos por el suelo debajo del escritorio.

—¿Profesor Cullen? ¿Una palabra?

Jódeme, es Irina, la jefa del departamento.

—¡Espera un momento! —digo, tratando de mantener la voz tranquila.

Bella tira de su suéter y rápidamente empuja el cabello fuera de su rostro. —¿Cómo me veo?

Sí, definitivamente parece que acaba de ser follada.

Solo le doy un rápido y abrasador beso mientras asiento. —Lo suficientemente buena para mí como para que yo vuelva a joderte ahora mismo. —Se sonroja y empujo un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Lista?

Ella sonríe y asiente, sus ojos salvajes y su cara todavía enrojecida y brillante.

Abro la puerta a Irina, la jefa del departamento, que parece asustada cuando ve a Bella por encima de mi hombro. Ella se aclara la garganta.

—Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta que estabas en las horas de oficina.

Le sonrío agradablemente, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que todavía puedo probar el coño de Bella en mi lengua.

—Oh, yo trabajo hasta tarde —digo, dándole mi más encantadora sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿algo más, Srta. Swan?

Bella se muerde el labio y sacude la cabeza mientras se mueve más allá de Irina y yo.

—No, gracias profesor.

Irina me sonríe de una manera que dice que claramente no sabe que acabo de desvirgar a esta estudiante en particular en mi escritorio. La mirada agradable en sus ojos dice que no tiene idea de que yo estaba justo hasta las pelotas dentro de la chica de pie delante de ella, llenándola con cada gota de mi semen que probablemente todavía está goteando por sus piernas.

Bella se vuelve mientras se mueve por delante de Irina y arquea una ceja hacia mí.

—Creo que ahora entiendo cómo funciona todo, profesor Cullen.

Irina todavía está enfrente de mí, por lo que no ve el destello travieso en los ojos de Bella cuando me guiña y me lanza un beso rápido antes de deslizarse por el pasillo.

* * *

**¡Alguien llame a los bomberos! UHHHHH no se ustedes pero como que ya subio la temperatura y como me han preguntado ¿cuando las escenas hot? pues bien chicas ya inicia y vamos estar en llamas con este par**

**Nos vemos el viernes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	11. Bella V

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Voy _ardiendo _más tarde, mientras camino despacio y sin rumbo a través del oscuro campus hacia mi dormitorio. Me siento tonta, viva, y totalmente desvergonzada, como si tuviera este pequeño secreto malvado que solo yo conozco. Paso a otros estudiantes y sonrío mientras abrazo mis libros con fuerza en mi pecho, sabiendo que no tienen ni idea de que la chica pasando delante de ellos acaba de perder su virginidad ni treinta minutos antes.

Perdió su virginidad de una manera _espectacular_, a manos de su profesor mucho más viejo y fornido.

En su _escritorio_.

El pensamiento me hace sonrojar cuando la emoción de lo que acaba de suceder se apresura a través de mi joven cuerpo. Es surrealista y perfecto. Es también travieso, _sucio_, y tan fuera de los límites, pero eso es lo que lo hace aún más caliente.

Dios su boca, esa _polla_.

Es todo en lo que puedo pensar mientras me ducho más tarde, dejando que mis manos vaguen por mi cuerpo todavía hormigueante y dejándoles explorar los lugares que él tocó. Gimo suavemente mientras mis dedos se deslizan dentro de mi coño y aprieto mis muslos juntos, imaginando que estoy manteniendo su semen profundamente dentro de mí.

Y todo en lo que puedo pensar es cuánto lo quiero de nuevo.

Quiero _todo _de nuevo.

―Bueno, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Está lloviendo al día siguiente, un día en mi nueva condición de no virgen.

―¿Hmm? —Miro a mi compañera de cuarto Rose, solo entonces me ruborizo cuando me doy cuenta de que estaba totalmente mirando a la pared con una gran sonrisa burlona en mi cara en lugar del libro en mis manos.

Rose me sonríe con complicidad desde su cama, arqueando su ceja hacia mí.

—Estas toda _brillante _hoy, y _sé _que no es porque hayas tenido relaciones.

Me sonrojo mientras pongo mis ojos en blanco hacia ella.

―Bueno, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

―Significa que eres Bella, mi maravillosa pero eternamente virginal compañera de habitación ―De repente sus ojos se ensanchan mientras ella ve el rubor en mi cara―. Oh _Dios_.

―¿Qué? ―digo rápidamente.

―No lo hiciste... ―Ella me mira durante otro segundo antes de que su mandíbula se caiga―. ¡Santa _mierda_!

_―¿Qué? _

―¡_Tuviste _relaciones!

Rápidamente miro hacia abajo al libro en mis manos, mi cabello cae en cascada alrededor de mi rostro de alguna manera tratando de ocultar el rubor de vergüenza en mi rostro. ―Yo... no sé lo que estás...

―¡Bella! ―grita Rose―. ¡Santa mierda! ―De repente, arruga su rostro―. ¿Mike?

Hago una mueca. ―_Dios _no.

―Oh, gracias a Dios ―dice con una risa―. Me habría matado si hubieras esperado todo este tiempo para entregársela a _ese _perdedor —Ella estrecha sus ojos hacia mí―. ¿Entonces, _quién_?

―Nadie ―le digo rápidamente.

―Pérdida de la Inmaculada virginidad ¿eh? Esa es una nueva.

Me sonrojo.

―No, es solo...

_Solo tiene el doble de mi edad, y es mi profesor de inglés, y ambos podríamos tener serios problemas por esto. _

―¿Fue bueno?

―_Sí _—Me ruborizo de inmediato ante la fuerza con la que lo digo, pero Rose solo estalla en risitas tontas.

―¡Oye! ¡No te avergüences! ¡Eso es increíble! ―Ella levanta una ceja otra vez―. ¿Por qué el secreto?

_Es como un sabueso con esta cosa. _

―Oh, él es solo...

¿Fuera de los límites? ¿Incorrecto? ¿Mi profesor? ¿Un escritor famoso? ¿Dos veces de mi edad?

No le contesto y Rose pone los ojos en blanco ―_Bien_, tiene tus secretos, rara. Oye, por lo menos finalmente lo hiciste.

_Y no puedo esperar a hacerlo de nuevo. _

Es un pensamiento malo, pero sé entonces que quiero más. _Necesito _más, sin importar las consecuencias.

―Quiero decir, incluso si era solo un ligue, bien por ti, chica. ―Rose sonríe—. Finalmente te uniste al club y perforaste esa tarjeta.

Excepto que sé que no va a ser una cosa de una sola vez. Y sé lo cliché que es incluso pensar qué, como la niña ingenua, inexperta que acaba de perder a la forma más antigua, con el mucho más mundano chico. Pero sé que no lo es. Yo podría ser inexperta, y nueva para esto, pero vi la mirada en los ojos de Edward. Sé cómo me miraba y sé que lo necesito de nuevo.

Rose se levanta de su cama. ―De todas formas, voy a salir esta noche, ¿quieres venir?

―No, gracias, pero estoy bien.

―Bueno, pasos de bebé. Aun te llevaremos a una fiesta, Isabella Swan.

Ella va a su armario y comienza a cambiarse para salir por la noche, y de repente, sé _exactamente _lo que quiero esta noche. Sé exactamente a dónde voy cuando me deslizo en una falda minúscula después de que ella se vaya, tirando de una camiseta sin mangas ceñida a la piel que es demasiado _atrevida _para usar en cualquier lugar además de mi cama.

Y sé exactamente lo que quiero hacer mientras salto por el oscuro campus hacia el edificio Inglés. Está casi oscuro, pero hay una luz de oficina en el tercer piso, y sonrío mientras un cosquilleo hambriento comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo.

_Tiempo para más tutoría. _

* * *

**Como que nuestra Bellita salio muy pillina jijijiji Les deseo un feliz San Valentin, espero que hayan tendido un genial dia con sus parejas o amigos, como en mi caso viend peliculas chicles con mi mejor amiga (el plan de toda soltera jijiji)**

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	12. Edward VI

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Es tarde para el momento en que me levanto de la pantalla en blanco de la computadora de la oficina y comienzo a bloquearla. Mierda el bloqueo de escritor apesta. Ha sido así desde hace casi un año: _nada_, solo páginas en blanco. Cierro el portátil y comienzo a juntar mis cosas. Por supuesto, podría no ser capaz de pensar en nada que escribir, pero hay una cosa que no puedo sacar de mi cerebro, aunque lo intente.

_Bella. _

No tenemos clases hasta mañana, y ha pasado un día entero desde que ella estuvo tendida sobre mi escritorio retorciéndose en mi polla. Un día completo de básicamente hacer una mierda en el trabajo, y no clasificar _ninguno _de los papeles que necesitaba obtener clasificados. Quiero decir ¿cómo podría? Especialmente en _esta _oficina y en _este _escritorio.

Me gusta mi escritorio _mucho _más con su pequeño culo apretado sobre él y sus gemidos que se deslizan por mis oídos que conmigo haciendo una pila de papeles sobre Jane Eyre.

Así que, la pequeña intocable, seductora, _deliciosa _Isabella Swan está en mi cerebro, mal. Todavía estoy soñando con ese coño, y la forma en que gimió, y la forma en que sus ojos se fijaron en los míos cuando ella se vino.

Crucé una línea. _Jesucristo _lo hice. Quiero decir me follé a una _estudiante _por el amor de Dios. Qué puto cliché.

_Sí, y va a ser aún más grande cuando ella reporte tu culo_, me quejo a mí mismo. Va a ser un _verdadero _gran cliché cuando ellos me echen de aquí.

El vestíbulo está casi oscuro a medida que tiro de la cerradura de la puerta de mi oficina, iluminado solo por los postes de luz en el patio que entra por las ventanas mientras cierro la puerta.

¿Cuánto más largo es el semestre? ¿Tres meses? _Mierda_. Eso es un largo tiempo. Un largo tiempo para sentarse allí tres días a la semana mirando a Isabella —tentadora― Swan al frente y centro. Tres días a la semana mirando esas tetas, y esas piernas, y sabiendo _exactamente _lo que hay entre ellas. Saber cómo ella sabe, y cómo sus labios se separan y como sus gemidos suenan cuando conduzco profundo mi polla.

Mierda. ¿Tal vez pueda cancelar la clase? ¿Dejar de enseñar aquí por completo y regresar a Nueva York?

―¿Profesor?

Puedo sentir mi polla sacudirse antes de que incluso me vuelva a verla de pie allí tranquilamente en la tenue luz del pasillo. Ella está vestida con esta falda _corta _y esta camiseta sin mangas y es simplemente... _guau_, y su cabello está en unas malditas _coletas_.

_Jesucristo. _

Y justo entonces, sé que _ninguna _de esas mierdas está sucediendo. ¿Abandonar la clase? ¿Dejarla a _ella_?

Joder no. Porque quiero más. _Necesito _más, como una especie de droga.

Estoy duro al instante, y mis ojos se lanzan a sus ojos.

—Bella.

―Estoy aquí para más _ayuda_, profesor. ―dice en esta voz suave, de niña que me tiene gimiendo y apretando mi mandíbula y mi polla _palpitando _en mis pantalones. Y ella me llama _profesor_, y es como mi kryptonita o algo así. "Profesor" suena tan jodidamente sucio r indecente, y con esa pequeña falda plisada, la boca se me hace agua con esas tetas saliendo de su camiseta, y esas malditas coletas, ella es como la fantasía de la colegiala cobrando vida.

Ella es _mi _colegiala.

Porque ese coño es _mío_. Tuve una probada, y ahora no quiero nada más. Quiero consumirla y tomarla toda para mí. Ella podrá ser joven, inocente, y totalmente inapropiada, pero joder, voy a poseerla. Voy a mostrarle todo.

―Más ayuda, ¿eh? ―gruño mientras me muevo hacia ella en la oscuridad del pasillo.

―Mmhmm... ―Asiente, mordiéndose el labio y luciendo increíblemente sexy en la forma en que se ve tanto asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo―. Me he olvidado de nuestra última lección, y creo que tengo que repasarla de nuevo. ―Se sonroja, como si estuviera tratando de jugar con timidez y ser la niña traviesa aquí, incluso tan inocente y dulce como ella es.

Doy un paso hacia ella, dejando caer mi bolsa al suelo. ―Apuesto que lo haces ―gruño, y luego ella está gimiendo cuando golpeo mis labios contra los suyos.

Ella jadea en mi boca mientras arroja sus brazos alrededor de mí. La estrecho fuerte contra mí y nos giro alrededor, presionándola contra la pared del pasillo al lado de la puerta de mi oficina. Puedo sentir su urgencia cuando aprieta su cuerpo contra el mío. Su lengua es inexperta, pero ansiosa, mientras la desliza contra la mía. Mis manos se deslizan por sus brazos y sobre su cuerpo, apretando sus suaves tetas a través de su apretada camiseta y sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse a pequeños y tentadores brotes debajo del material. Dejo que mis dedos rueden sobre ellos, pellizcándolos y llevando un grito a sus labios mientras uso la otra mano para sostener su barbilla mientras reclamo su boca.

Bella está gimiendo mientras empujo mi mano debajo de su camiseta, mi mano acariciando esas grandes tetas y burlándose de sus pezones. Ella deja caer su mano en mis pantalones, acariciando la gruesa protuberancia y haciéndome gruñir en su boca. Dejé que mis labios se deslizaran por su mejilla, y sobre su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella gimotea en esta voz alta y juvenil mientras chupo el lóbulo entre mis dientes y empiezo a empujar su camisa por encima de esos globos llenos.

Mi boca baja, corriendo sobre la tela amontonada de su camiseta y luego sobre la piel caliente y suave de sus pechos. Cierro mis labios alrededor de un duro pequeño pezón y succiono mientras lo golpeo con mi lengua. Ella gime mientras mi mano se desliza sobre sus bragas, empujándolas a un lado y deslizando un dedo dentro fácilmente.

―Oh, _profesor _―gimotea, su pequeña mano me empuja más rápido a través de mis pantalones―. Nosotros… ¡Podemos ser atrapados aquí!

―¿Quieres que me detenga? ―gruño en su piel, hundiendo un segundo dedo hasta los nudillos dentro de ella mientras mi pulgar gira alrededor de su clítoris.

_―¡No! _―Jadea, sus caderas balanceándose hacia mí. Su mano se congela de repente en mi pene cuando su otra mano agarra mi antebrazo con fuerza―. ¡Porque me voy a venir!

Todo el cuerpo de Bella se tensa, y luego me muerde el hombro mientras su orgasmo la traviesa justo allí en el pasillo del departamento inglés. Ella se aferra a mí cuando su pequeño coño apretado se aprieta alrededor de mis dedos, mientras que mis labios dejan marcas a través de esas jóvenes tetas llenas.

Lentamente, su agarre en mí se afloja mientras deja salir un suspiro contento. Sonrío mientras logro alejarme de sus tetas, pero de repente, nos está volteando y cayendo de rodillas delante de mí.

―Bella, cariño, ¿qué estás...?

―Yo… ―Ella me mira con esa mirada traviesa y nerviosa en su rostro, sus brillantes ojos chocolates brillando en la penumbra―. Quiero probarte ―Ella respira profundamente―. Quiero chuparte la polla, profesor Cullen.

_Jodeme. _

Hay algo _increíblemente _caliente al oír a esta pequeña niña dulce decir cosas sucias como esa, y mi polla _pulsa _en respuesta. Ella se ve como un tabú encarnado, de rodillas con las piernas abiertas, la falda diminuta alrededor de la cintura, y sus tetas llenas, que desafían la gravedad fuera y todavía mojadas de mi boca

―Joder ―murmuro— ¿Por qué no vamos a mi oficina?

―Uh, uh ―dice, sonriendo maliciosamente hacia mí y mordiéndose el labio mientras empieza a tirar de mi cinturón―. Quiero chuparte _aquí _mismo.

Ella está desabrochando mis pantalones vaqueros y bajando la cremallera, y de repente me importa una _mierda _si estamos aquí en el pasillo. Podría ser la mitad del maldito día y yo no diría que no a esta maldita gatita sexual apenas mayor de edad en sus rodillas mendigando chupar mi polla.

Ella empuja mis pantalones vaqueros y mis calzoncillos hacia abajo, y mi polla se menea gruesa y pesada justo delante de ella. La mandíbula de Bella _cae _al mirarla.

―Oh, _Dios _mío ―dice, con las cejas levantadas mientras me mira y se moja los labios―. Eres... ―Traga pesadamente y luego levanta su mano para envolver sus pequeños dedos alrededor de mi polla—. Eres _realmente _grande.

Sonrío, sintiendo mi pulso rugir cuando su pequeña mano se burla de la piel de mi polla. Quiero decir, _sí_, soy grande, pero me veo _enorme _en su pequeña mano. Parece obsceno, mi polla gruesa y palpitante en las manos de esta pequeña colegiala de dieciocho años, su pelo castaño con el chocolate en coletas enmarcando su rostro.

Su lengua se desliza hacia fuera y a través de sus labios y se inclina hacia adelante. Gimo cuando siento primero su aliento, caliente a través de la cabeza. Pero entonces ella está presionando suavemente sus labios hacia ella, sus llenos, suaves, y carnosos labios besando mi polla.

Gimo a la sensación de ellos y ella levanta sus ojos hacia mí mientras lo besa de nuevo.

―¿Te gusta esto?

_Jesucristo, ¿esta niña nunca ha dado una mamada antes? _

―Yo... nunca he hecho esto antes ―dice en voz baja, y mi polla realmente salta en su mano.

Porque darme cuenta de lo _mucho _que la pequeña virgen Isabella Swan es... —bueno, _era_, antes de reclamarla el otro día— y hundirme en ella, mierda, y yo jodidamente _lo amo_. Me _encanta _que no solo soy el primer hombre en hundirse en ese apretado coño, sino que también soy el primero en sentir esos húmedos labios sensuales envolverse alrededor de su polla. Estoy realmente _reclamando _a esta chica, a _toda _ella, y eso hace mi sangre rugir.

―Solo abre la boca, cariño ―gruño, dejando caer mis manos suavemente en su cabello.

Ella lo hace, y sus ojos nunca dejan los míos mientras desliza lentamente sus labios húmedos sobre la cabeza de mi polla.

_Santa mierda. _

Su boca es el cielo; suave, húmedo, y apenas legal cielo. Lentamente toma todo lo que puede, y chupa suavemente mientras su lengua se desliza por mi parte inferior. Puede que no sea una estrella porno de garganta profunda o algo, pero hay algo tan jodidamente inocente por la forma en que es tan nueva en esto que hace que sea la mamada más caliente que he tenido. Ya puedo sentir mis bolas apretando, yo gimo y dejo a mis dedos deslizarse en su cabello cuando ella comienza a acariciarme. Ella usa ambas pequeñas manos para deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo de mi eje, mojado y resbaladizo de su boca cuando menea sus labios sobre la cabeza.

―¿Le gusta así, Profesor? ―Murmura las palabras con mi polla todavía en su boca.

―_Mierda _sí, justo así, cariño ―gimo, mis manos resbalando a sus coletas y envolviéndolas en mis dedos. Lentamente y suavemente la guio cuando ella comienza a menearse de nuevo, su pequeña sensual boca succionando mi cabeza y lamiendo la parte inferior cuando sus manos me acarician.

Lo que estamos haciendo esta tan jodidamente _mal_, y tan sucio y obsceno. Soy un hombre maduro, el doble de su edad, dejando que esta estudiante prohibida este babeando toda mi polla en el pasillo del departamento de Inglés, donde ella es mi _estudiante. _Ella es tan joven, y esto tan equivocado, y no voy a durar mucho más.

Me acerco con una de mis manos y ahueco una de sus tiernas tetas, suaves y llenas, gimiendo como yo la siento gemir alrededor de mi polla. Ella comienza a bombear más rápido con sus manos, su lengua me burla mientras sus labios aspiran mi cabeza. Todavía tengo una mano en su cabello, guiándola suavemente mientras ruedo su pezón en mis dedos y siento que mis bolas comienzan a apretarse.

―Bella, cariño, voy a...

Ella tira de mi polla húmeda, sus labios haciendo un sonido obsceno de succión cuando ella me mira.

—¿Lo haces en mi boca?

Gimo

―¿Por favor, Profesor? Quiero probarlo cuando se venga ―Sus manos están humedeciendo mi pene mientras me mira, casi suplicante, esos grandes ojos chocolates brillando―. Acabe en mi boca, profesor Cullen.

Sí, eso lo hace. Ella desliza sus labios hacia atrás sobre mí y chupa, y yo solo _exploto. _

Se ahoga y escupe un poco, pero ella está tragando mi semen mientras exploto ráfaga tras ráfaga en su joven dulce boca. Jadea, sacando mi polla y acariciándola. Rujo mientras dos chorros más abundantes caen a través de sus pesados y cremosos pechos.

_Jesús jodido Cristo. _

Estoy en estado de shock trato de encontrar mi aliento, cayendo contra la pared detrás de mí y sintiendo mi cabeza girar mientras Bella lentamente mueve una mano arriba y abajo de mi eje.

―Oops ―dice con una risita―. He hecho un lío.

Dios, ella diciendo tan inocentemente eso con mi semen por toda su lengua y goteando de sus tetas hace que mi polla se mantenga dura en su mano.

Ella se levanta, sonrojándose mientras se lame los labios. Desliza un dedo sobre el semen en sus tetas y yo gimo mientras lame su dedo hasta dejarlo limpio antes de tirar de su camiseta de nuevo hacia abajo.

―Tienes un sabor delicioso ―Me susurra en la oreja, besándome mientras estoy allí con mi polla fuera tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sus labios rozan mi oído mientras ella se agacha y me da un tirón—. De hecho, tal vez necesite probarte otra vez, pronto.

Sí, _yo _también quiero algo pronto. Pronto como jodidamente ahora. Quiero hundir mi polla en esta chica otra vez. Quiero doblarla y enterrar cada pulgada de mi polla en su increíblemente apretado, fuera de límites coño y llenarlo hasta el borde con mi semen.

Puedo sentir la sangre golpeando fuertemente en mis venas cuando la empujo contra mí y la beso con fuerza, sus gemidos y lloriqueos son como el cielo en mis oídos.

―Te necesito de nuevo ―gruño en su oído, amando la forma en que jadea y la forma en que su cuerpo se estremece cuando lo digo―. Tengo que follarte, ya.

Pienso en sacar mis llaves para la oficina, pero frunzo el ceño. No, esta chica necesita algo mejor que mi escritorio. Maldigo que mi apartamento esté tan lejos del campus.

―Yo... Conozco un lugar ―dice como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. Se muerde el labio, su rostro se ruboriza en la penumbra―. Pero tendré que meterte a escondidas.

Ella agarra mi mano y se vuelve antes de mirarme, sonriendo de esta manera que tiene mi corazón rebotando en mi pecho.

―Sígame, profesor.

* * *

**Bam! un pequeño regalo de san valentin atrasado jijijii y como dice nuestra lectora damaris14 "Bellaaaaaa serias virgen pero ingenua jamas" y claro que tendras tutorias mas seguidas muyyyyy seguidas jijiji**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	13. Edward VII

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Jesucristo, su dormitorio. Qué diablos estoy haciendo.

Estar aquí hace que esto sea aún más ilícito y escandaloso. Probablemente no tengo permiso para estar aquí en circunstancias normales. Mirar a uno de mis estudiantes de dieciocho años mientras ella se quita su ropa lentamente está más allá del límite. Mirarla mientras deja caer su camisa al suelo y esas tetas perfectamente perfectas, desafiando la gravedad que se balancean altas y llenas en su pecho, no es ciertamente algo que debo hacer. Bajar mis pantalones y envuelve mi mano alrededor de mi polla mientras veo su falda caer al suelo hasta que ella se coloca allí en una minúscula tanga rosada, es probablemente peor.

Pero es cuando la empujo de nuevo en su cama y bajo sobre ella que sé que estoy rompiendo con todo. Cuando mi boca está pellizcando y chupando ese cuerpo joven y curvilíneo, dejando marcas a través de su intacta piel hasta llegar a sus bragas e inhalar el olor de su coño apenas legal, he tocado fondo.

Y cuando las deslizo por sus piernas y luego me arrodillo allí mirándola como la cosa más hermosa que he visto en el mundo, ya ni me importa.

Ella es perfecta; el pelo castaño en cascada alrededor de su cara angelical con esos ojos chocolates profundos mirando hacia mí. Sus mejillas se ruborizan; rosas como sus pezones rosados y suaves, en sus puntiagudos y celestiales tetas. Joder, podría enterrar mi cara durante días en la piel suave y cremosa de esos senos, y la forma en que desafían a la jodida gravedad al sentirse tan altos y alegres en su pecho a pesar de ser tan grandes.

Y ella está tan jodidamente mojada para mí que puedo verla brillando con la baja luz de su dormitorio. Puedo ver lo listo y dispuesto que está su apretado coño, listo para mí mientras me cierno encima de ella a punto de hundir mi polla y mis bolas en lo profundo de ese canal extremadamente apretado.

Sí, esta chica es perfecta, pero también está tan jodidamente mal. Es apenas legal, y es una estudiante; mi estudiante por el amor de Dios. Es mi estudiante perfecta y sobresaliente, que se sienta al frente y en el centro de mi clase de Literatura Inglesa de primer año. Con la que pierdo mis malditas palabras cuando soy absorbido por su visión. Con la que pierdo mi lugar en mis lecturas cuando la miro masticar el extremo de su pluma, sus ojos perdidos en el libro frente a ella; o cuando cruza y descruza sus piernas. Ella no está tratando de ser sexy, pero eso es exactamente lo que me pone duro como una maldita roca para ella.

Dudo que la Universidad se alegrara de saber sobre mi lujuria por un estudiante, pero sé que estarían más que cabreados si pudieran verme ahora, con la cabeza de mi polla rozándose contra su sedoso y sensual coño.

Sus uñas se arrastran por mi espalda, sus caderas ondulando como si me rogaran con su cuerpo que me sumerja en ella. Estoy muy dispuesto en complacerla.

Gimotea cuando entro deslizando mi gruesa polla profundamente dentro de ella y prácticamente se me corta la respiración ante lo increíblemente apretada y húmeda que está.

_Por supuesto que lo está, sólo lo ha hecho una vez antes. _

Una vez antes, _conmigo_, cuando reventé su cereza y tomé su inocencia. Cuando la tuve retorciéndose sobre mi polla, sacudiéndose contra mí y viniéndose como un maldito tren saliendo de los rieles. Cuando me rogó que la llenara, y cuando finalmente me liberé y bombeé cada gota de semen dentro de su joven y desprotegido coño.

Apenas han pasado veinticuatro horas, pero ni siquiera puedo creer que haya durado tanto tiempo sin otra probada. Esa miel entre sus piernas es como mi maldita droga, y sé que estoy desesperadamente adicto a eso.

Ella eleva sus caderas de la cama, gimiendo cuando la ventaja extra oprime mi verga aún más profundo dentro de ella; tan profundo que no hay manera de que pueda llenar más allá su pequeño cuerpo. Es casi obscena la manera en que los labios rosados de su coño se extienden alrededor de mi eje, o lo pequeña y delicada que se ve bajo mi musculoso cuerpo.

Obsceno como el hecho de que un hombre de mi edad se folle a una chica de su edad. Obsceno como el tomar la cereza de una niña de dieciocho años en la parte superior de mi escritorio. Obsceno como cuán equivocado estaba en todo nivel que yo estuviera mirando a esta chica, mucho menos hundiendo mi polla dentro y fuera de su apretado y dispuesto coño.

Ayer, la puerta había sido cerrada con llave y las cortinas cerradas, cuando probé este cuerpo joven por primera vez, cuando atravesé su inocencia y la reclamé como mía. Ahora estamos en su dormitorio pero la puerta no está cerrada. Su maldita compañera de cuarto podría entrar en cualquier momento y vernos así, y Dios sabe qué tipo de mierda golpearía el ventilador entonces.

Mierda, puedo escuchar a otros estudiantes de fiesta por el pasillo ― otros estudiantes a los que probablemente enseño, ahora que lo pienso. Y posiblemente ninguno de ellos puede saber que estoy con las pelotas en lo profundo de una de sus compañeras justo ahora. Ninguno de ellos podría adivinar en un millón de años que la santurrona mascota del profesor que se sienta en la parte delantera de la clase y tiene A en cada prueba, y hace cada asignación de crédito extra con éxito, está gimiendo debajo de mí y agarrando mi espalda; mientras que su coño ordeña todo lo que tengo. Ninguno de ellos podría adivinar que la niña con gafas de montura negra y el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, y vestida normalmente con estilo conservador para una niña de su edad, está ahora despatarrada bajo su profesor sin nada de ropa, solo un par de calcetines de rodilla alta, las gafas a un lado, y su pelo salvaje y libre a través de las sábanas debajo de ella.

Ella está tan jodidamente apretada y húmeda, como un guante de seda alrededor de mi polla desnuda. Oh, claro, como si esto necesitara algo más para ser más obsceno. No sólo estoy jodiendo a una estudiante de la mitad de mi edad, sino que estoy desnudo y totalmente desprotegido dentro de ella. Y al igual que ayer, me importa una mierda. Al igual que ayer, tengo un impulso único y primordial de llenar a esta chica con mi semilla y hacerla _mía. _

Mía, más de lo que ya es.

Ella está gimiendo y lloriqueando debajo de mí, haciendo esos sonidos pequeños de arrullos que tienen a mi polla creciendo dentro de ella. Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mí, bombeando para arriba para encontrar mis empujes mientras que comienzo a follarla más duro y más profundo, como si me incitara a tomarla. Y cualquier temor que tenía de hacerle daño, o romperla de alguna manera―tan pequeña como era y tan grande como mi pene está dentro de ella―sale por la ventana. Porque sé que ella quiere tanto como yo pueda darle, y maldita sea, voy a dárselo.

Jadea cuando agarro su cabello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo su cuello mientras muerdo la piel allí.

―Quieres que te llene de nuevo, ¿no? ―Gruño, deslizando mi polla profundamente y sintiendo mis pesadas bolas bofetear contra su pequeño y apretado trasero. ―Quieres sentir que me vengo dentro de este pequeño y apretado coño, ¿no?

―¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí! ―gime ―. Sí, profesor Cullen, ¡lo quiero!

Gimo, escuchándola decir mi nombre profesional nuevamente, como lo hizo ayer. Esto hace que todo sea aún más sucio, y aún más lascivo, al escuchar que me llama "profesor" de esa manera, y puedo sentir que el éxtasis comienza a hervir dentro de mis pelotas.

Ella lloriquea y gime, sus manos arañando mi espalda y sus caderas incitándome, mientras siento como su virginal coño esta cerca de empezar a apretarse alrededor mío. Sé que está cerca, y quiero hacerla venir más duro de lo que se ha venido antes. Sé que ningún otro hombre, y ningún otro chico la ha tocado jamás, una idea que me pone más duro que el acero. Pero quiero hacerla venir como nunca hubiera concebido venirse antes. Quiero quemar el recuerdo de mi polla enterrada tan profundamente dentro de ella, mi voz en su oído y mi semen llenándola hasta que gotee por sus piernas, tan vívidamente en su mente que ella nunca olvide este momento.

Empiezo a rodar mis caderas, balanceando mi polla dentro y fuera de ella mientras que meto la mano y comienzo a rodar su clítoris en círculos. Ella se descontrola debajo de mí, su respiración sale en jadeos y sus tetas se balancean hacia adelante y hacia atrás como perfectas y suaves lágrimas mientras la follo duro y profundo. Puedo sentir que empieza a apretarse a mí alrededor, su coño increíblemente apretado empieza a ordeñarme mientras siento que empiezo a perder todo control.

―Quiero que te vengas por mí, Bella ―le gruño al oído―. Quiero sentir que tu coño se corre sobre toda mi gran polla y quiero sentir tus jugos correr por mis bolas, mientras ellas vacían cada maldita gota dentro de ti.

―¡Por favor, lléname! ―Gimotea, jadeando en respiraciones cortas y sin aliento―. ¡Por favor, lléname con tu semen, profesor!

―Entonces será mejor que la ordeñes directamente de mí, cariño. Es mejor usar ese coño para ordeñar cada gota de mi semen hasta que llenes tanto ese pequeño coño, que se derrame.

Y como un disparo, ella se viene. Puedo sentir su cuerpo entero temblar y agitarse debajo de mí, sus ojos se cierran apretadamente y su cabeza cae hacia atrás. Amortiguo su grito con mis labios, dejándola gemir en mi boca mientras explota debajo de mí. Su coño se estremece y vibra a mí alrededor, ordeñando la longitud de mi polla hasta el punto de ebullición, y es más de lo que puedo tomar. Grito dentro de sus labios cuando siento que mi polla explota profundamente dentro de ella, mientras mis bolas llenan con una explosión de semen lo profundo de su fértil, perfecto y apenas legal coño.

―Tú eres mía ―gruño, cuando empezamos a regresar a la Tierra, jadeando y sintiendo que nuestros corazones corren contra los pechos del otro―. Eres _toda _mía.

* * *

**Y la escena del dormitorio llego ¿que les espera ahora nuestra ****parejita? Ustedes que opinan quien sera la discodia en este par**

**Nos vemos el viernes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	14. Bella VI

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Es el día después de esa noche en mi dormitorio, y estoy sentada en su aula con calor reuniéndose entre mis piernas mientras lo veo hablar.

Es una sensación divertida, sentada aquí, conocerlo así. El hombre que convirtió a una chica en una mujer. El hombre que tomó mi virginidad como si ya la tuviera. El hombre que me hizo venir y sentir como nunca me he sentido antes.

El hombre que es mi profesor.

Por supuesto, no quería nada más que se quedara la noche anterior, pero eso era imposible. Habría sido un desastre incómodo y horriblemente embarazoso si Rose hubiera llegado a casa para encontrarme con _cualquier _tipo en mi cama. Pero si ella sorprendiera a un _profesor _compartiendo mi cama habría sido _malo_, incluso tan genial como Rose es.

Y así me quedé dormida con el toque persistente de sus labios en los míos, con una sonrisa en mi cara, y la sensibilidad palpitante entre mis piernas como un delicioso recordatorio de él.

Y ahora, en la sala de conferencias, sigo pensando en él y en cómo se sentía. Puedo sentir mi coño caliente entre mis piernas, y mis pezones doliendo por ser tocados debajo de mi camisa. Estoy pérdida en pensamientos mientras habla, pensando no en el libro en sus manos, sino en la polla entre sus piernas y cómo se sentía conduciéndose en mí una y otra vez. Estoy recordando sus manos, sujetándome hacia abajo mientras él me _follaba _y me hacía suya.

Y estoy recordando cómo él se vino dentro de mí, y eso me enrojece aún más caliente y más roja de lo que ya estoy sentada allí en la parte delantera de la clase. Dormir con mi profesor es bastante loco, pero hacerlo sin ningún tipo de protección es una locura. Ciertamente no estoy con el control de la natalidad, y sin embargo nunca he sentido el impulso de pedirle que use un condón.

De hecho, me doy cuenta con un poco de emoción traviesa que hormiguea a través de todo mi cuerpo, no _quiero _que lo haga. La idea de Edward bombeando su semen profundo dentro de mi fértil cuerpo joven me pone _más caliente _que cualquier cosa que he pensado. Y la idea de _tomar _su semen, y la hinchazón de mi vientre con su hijo me hace querer saltar sobre él aquí mismo en la conferencia.

_Su bebé. _

Dios, la idea de que esto es tan escandaloso y tan equivocado, pero al mismo tiempo, me hace querer tirar mi falda hacia arriba, doblarme sobre su podio de la conferencia, y dejar que me llene aquí y ahora.

La gente se levanta a mí alrededor, y me doy cuenta de que la conferencia ha terminado mientras sacudo lentamente la fantasía de mi cabeza y me levanto de mi asiento.

Tengo _muchas _ideas sobre lo que quiero que Edward me haga en su oficina, pero cuando miro hacia arriba, frunzo el ceño. Hay otra chica en el podio de la clase hablando con él, y riéndose de algo que dice. Jessica, creo que ese es su nombre. Ella es bonita, y linda, _toda _sonrisa y risitas, y de repente puedo sentir mis emociones encendiéndose. No es como si estuviera flirteando de vuelta o algo así, y de hecho él está claramente actuando muy "maestro" hacia ella.

Excepto que sé a dónde puede conducir.

Ruedo mis ojos y sacudo mi cabeza. Es un pensamiento estúpido, y no es como si fuera mi _novio _o algo así. Pero todavía estoy furiosa con la otra chica tratando de involucrarse con él de esta manera.

_―Quiero decir, aunque fuese sólo una cosa de follar, bien por ti, chica. _

Las palabras de Rose del otro día resuenan en mi cabeza, lo que solo me pone aún más loca. Quiero decir, ¿lo era? Por lo tanto, nos estamos divirtiendo entre sí, pero ¿estoy proyectando algo? No puedo ser la primera chica que encontró a Edward Cullen atractivo. _Claramente_, como lo demostró Ashley riéndose con él aquí.

Por un segundo, me pregunto con cuántas otras chicas ha hecho esto, y hace que mi corazón se hunda. ¿Cuántas otras jóvenes impresionables ha "rescatado" y jugado la tarjeta "esto es tan incorrecto"?

Hay un dolor sordo en la boca de mi estómago cuanto más pienso en ello, y cuanto más veo a Jessica reírse y tocar su brazo. Y los pensamientos que tengo de esperar después de clase y dejar que me lleve de vuelta a su oficina salen volando mientras me vuelvo y salgo rápidamente de la habitación.

o

o

o

o

o

—De acuerdo, ¿qué hizo ese maldito?

Parpadeo rápidamente y levanto mi cabeza de mi cama para ver a Rose fruncir el ceño desde la puerta cuando entra.

—¿Qué? —Rápidamente paso mi rostro a través de mi almohada, con la esperanza de que ella no vea la humedad allí de mí enojada y siendo tan juvenil sobre todo lo relacionado con Edward.

—Tu chico, Bella. ¿Te lastimó?

Sonrío mientras sacudo la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso.

—Bueno, estás haciendo pucheros y no estás brillando como antes, después de tener sexo con él aquí.

Mi cara se pone de color rojo brillante antes de tragar.

—¿Qué?—Me las arreglo para gritar.

Rose rueda sus ojos.

—Oh por favor. Bella, conozco una habitación sexual cuando entro en ella. —Mi cara arde de color rojo cuando la vuelvo a meter en mi almohada mientras mi compañera de cuarto se ríe y se sienta en el borde de mi cama—. ¡Ah, vamos! ¡Mírate! —Me frota la espalda—. ¡Trayendo chicos a tu dormitorio! Ahora estás haciendo bien la cosa de la universidad, muchacha.

Bufo y gimo mientras me doblo y me apoyo, mirándola sombríamente.

—Sí, ¿pero si nos hubieran pillado?

Ella vuelve a rodar sus ojos.

—Bella, es un dormitorio mixto, en caso de que te perdieras a todos los chicos andando.

_Sí, eso no nos hubiera ayudado. _

—No, lo sé, pero él... no podía.

—¿No podía qué?

—Nada—digo rápidamente.

Rose frunce el ceño con desconfianza hacia mí.

—¿Qué, estar _aquí_? ¿Quién es este chico?

—Él es...

_Tiene el doble de mi edad, y es mi maestro, y es tan inapropiado que no puedo dejar de fantasear al respecto. _

—N- no es estudiante aquí.

—¿Y?

—Y nada —digo, tratando de apaciguarla.

Rose no lo cree, por supuesto.

—Bella.

Gimo.

—¡Bueno! Bueno, es un poco mayor.

Ella sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿Cuántos años?

—¿Muchos?

Sus ojos brillan.

—¿Qué, cómo treinta?

Muevo mi cara hacia arriba.

—¿Más como de casi cuarenta años?

Rose grita.

—¡Oh, DIOS mío, chica! —Ella se inclina cerca, sonriéndome conspiratoriamente—. ¿Así que…?

—¿Así que?

—¡Así que es un bombón! ¿Está bueno?

Me sonrojo de rojo brillante, desvío la mirada y Rose se ríe.

—Está bueno, sí, está bueno ¿no?—Ella me hace cosquillas en el brazo—. ¿Entonces por qué estás tan molesta? ¿Porque es mayor? Vaya cosa.

Yo suspiro.

—Porque…

_Porque estoy siendo pasiva y extraña, y sé que todo es simplemente porque él es el primero. _

—Porque no sé lo que somos.

Rose asiente.

—Aha. Bueno, ¿le has preguntado?

Ruedo mis ojos.

—De ninguna manera.

—Oh, le dejaste tomar tu carnet de virgen ¿pero no puedes pedirle que defina lo que son?

—Más o menos —murmuro.

Rose desliza un brazo sobre mi hombro y me abraza—Mira, claramente te gusta este tipo, ¿verdad?

Asiento con tristeza.

—Así que empuja el tema. Vas a hacer algo "de pareja" con él que no implique empalmarlo dentro de nuestro dormitorio—Ella sonríe mientras me sonrojo de rojo brillante—. Bella, si le gustas, y estoy segura de que si, él saltará a la idea de salir contigo. Y si es un estúpido perdedor, lo esquivará, y luego voy a asesinarlo, ¿bien?

Me río cuando mi compañera de cuarto me abraza más cerca.

—De cualquier manera, obtienes una respuesta, y luego puedes averiguar lo que _tú _quieres.

Excepto que ya sé lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es la emoción ilícita que ya he sentido y no puedo obtener suficiente. La única pregunta es, ¿qué quiere _Edward_?

* * *

**Y como que a nuestra protagonista le pico el gusano de la inseguridad jijiji ****damaris14 realmente tuviste razón nunca apostare contra ti. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras que se han unido a esta historia, las votaciones de quien sera la discordia en nuestras parejita esta entre Mike e Irina ustedes que opinan, ¿sera uno de ellos? o... ¿habrá una tercera persona?**

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	15. Bella VII

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Pasó un día y la pregunta sigue rondando mi cabeza.

_¿Qué somos? _¿Escandalosos, equivocados, prohibidos? ¿Qué etiqueta o definición de cualquier tipo se nos puede dar a Edward y a mí que no sea negativa?

¿Excitante, tal vez? No hay otra manera de describir cómo me siento entrando al salón de clases, el momento que pasamos a solas, o las veces en que él me toca y las cosas que me hace sentir. Nos estamos divirtiendo, y honestamente, me pregunto si será suficiente si eso es todo lo que es, pero tengo la sensación de que no.

Y esa parte me emociona.

Es tarde, después de la clase y esta vez llamé su atención después de la clase y se quedó.

—Señorita Swan, esperaba repasar tu último trabajo en mi oficina —dice en voz alta, alzando una ceja sugestivamente, aunque somos las únicas dos personas en el aula. Se acerca a mí, y como todas las otras veces que está cerca, puedo sentir el hormigueo familiar que fluye sobre mi piel. Puedo oler su aroma viril y boscoso invadiendo mis sentidos, haciendo girar mi cabeza y a mi cuerpo arder mientras se acerca a mí.

Y luego, por supuesto, abro mi gran y estúpida boca.

—¿Que somos?

Me avergüenzo el segundo en que las palabras se derraman de mis labios, deseando instantáneamente poder regresarlas dentro.

Edward me sonríe, sus ojos parpadean.

—Nos estamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

Empiezo a decir algo, pero de repente presiona un dedo en mis labios mientras se inclina más cerca y roza sus labios a través de mi oído.

—Pero si piensas que eso es todo, nena —gruñe—. Entonces creo que es mejor que haga algo para corregirlo.

Cierro los ojos y me dejo caer contra él, incluso sabiendo lo expuestos que estamos solos aquí en la gran sala de conferencias. Sus brazos me rodean, y puedo sentir su corazón golpeando a través de su pecho en mi oído.

—Necesitas saber que nunca antes hice esto —su voz burlándose de mi oído, calentándome toda.

—¿Esto?

—Una estudiante —dice oscuramente y puedo sentir un escalofrío bajar por mi columna mientras siento sus manos deslizarse a mis costados—. No es algo que haya considerado antes, debes saberlo. Solo desearía que fuera más sencillo para ambos —murmura en mi oído.

Las palabras de Ally regresan a mí, y tomo una rápida respiración antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Podemos salir a hacer algo?

Ríe y levanta las cejas,

—Es un poco complicado en una ciudad pequeña como esta.

Asiento lentamente, sintiendo que mis hombros comienzan a caer antes de que de repente, él comience a reír.

—¿Sabes qué? A la mierda. Hagámoslo.

La sonrisa aparece a través de mi rostro mientras levanto mis ojos para verlo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, de verdad. —Sus labios resbalan en los míos, haciendo que mi corazón se salte un latido—. Quiero llevarte, Bella Swan. A una cita real.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Le levanto una ceja con escepticismo. Él tiene razón, esta es una ciudad pequeña, e incluso si la gente no lo reconoce a él como un profesor y a mí como estudiante, todavía levantarían las cejas. Aún tiene el doble de mi edad, y estoy bastante segura de que nuestro comportamiento seguramente diría que no somos padre e hija ni nada de eso.

—Estoy hablando en serio, bebé —dice con una sonrisa pícara—. Cruzaremos dos ciudades si tenemos que hacerlo, pero te llevaré.

Sonrío.

—Mi, _mi profesor Cullen_, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan caballero?

—Oh, ¿caballero? —jadeo cuando él de repente me jala, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su mano apretando mi culo firmemente en su palma. Sus labios rozan mi oreja de nuevo, y esta vez me quejo al sentir su lengua y su aliento en mi piel allí—. No pienses ni por un segundo que esto significa que no voy a coger ese dulce coño tuyo.

—¿Lo prometes? —exclamo, sintiendo el calor húmedo floreciendo entre mis piernas.

Sus dedos se deslizan sobre mi culo y debajo de mi falda y suspiro cuando siento que empujan entre mis piernas y acarician mi coño a través de mis bragas mojadas. Empiezo a apretarle la camisa, pero de repente se aleja y me sonríe.

—Te recogeré fuera del edificio de Inglés a las siete —dice con un guiño. Baja la mano y deja que su pulgar frote el duro y pequeño nudo en que se ha convertido mi pezón, a través de mi camisa y gimo.

Voces desde el pasillo nos separan en un destello y luego está recogiendo sus papeles mientras empiezo a dirigirme hacia la puerta con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

—Oh, ¿y Bella? —Me vuelvo para ver sus ojos quemando los míos.

—No uses bragas.

* * *

**Y ahora ¿Edward sentirá lo mismo que Bella? o tendremos al personaje de la discordia ustedes que opinan**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	16. Bella VIII

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Me siento como una princesa. Bueno, ésta podría ser mi primera cita, con el primer hombre con el que he dormido, quien podría ser mi primer novio. Pero así es exactamente como lo siento.

Me siento como _su _princesa.

Terminamos por ir unos cuantos pueblos más allá, a un restaurante tan lujoso que incluso tiene un pianista en vivo tocando suavemente en la esquina y los precios del menú hacen que mis ojos se salgan un poco.

―Te lo dije, una cita verdaderamente apropiada ―dice, giñándome un ojo a través de la pequeña mesa iluminada por velas.

Arqueo mi ceja y miro a mi alrededor. Sí, creo que la mayoría de las primeras citas son en cines, o en restaurantes baratos o algo así. _Este _lugar es mucho más que eso, y mucho más de lo que podría haber imaginado alguna vez.

―Así que, ¿aquí traes a todas tus novias casi legales? ―digo con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi cara.

Él sonríe de inmediato.

―Sí, eso me recuerda, que tenemos que terminar esto pronto. Tengo otra estudiante que vendrá más tarde para la cita número dos.

Dejo caer mi mandíbula con falso asombro y extiendo el brazo para golpearlo juguetonamente en el brazo.

―Imbécil.

Guiña un ojo mientras coge mi mano y la lleva a sus labios. Besa mis dedos uno por uno, y puedo sentir el electrizante zumbido hormiguear a través mi cuerpo.

―Seguiré diciendo eso cuanto quieras, pero esto es algo nuevo para mí. ―Arquea una ceja hacia mí―. No te había visto, Señorita Swan.

Siento el rubor en mis mejillas.

―Sigue hablando así, Profesor y puede que tengas suerte esta noche.

―Eso planeo.

Hay un gruñido animal en su voz que hace que mi coño se moje al instante, y me muevo en mi asiento mientras me muerdo el labio.

―¿Te sientes inquieta? ―dice con una sonrisa perversa.

Me sonrojo. No estoy usando bragas, como él me dijo. Y lo sabe, porque lo comprobó cuando entré antes en su camioneta. Me sonrojo aún más profundamente cuando siento correr a través de mí, la emoción por estar tan expuesta en un restaurante. La emoción de sentarme allí, en este lujoso lugar lleno de luz suave y Jazz en el piano, con un hombre que dobla mi edad y sin bragas bajo mi vestido.

Estoy a punto de tratar de encontrar algo que decir cuando llega el camarero.

―Bourbon solo, por favor ―dice Edward.

―Dos ―digo con una sonrisa casual.

―_Uno _―dice él rápidamente, arqueando una ceja hacia mí y sonriendo mientras el camarero asiente y se aleja.

―Oh, no eres divertido ―digo, sacándole la lengua.

Edward ríe.

―Sí, creo que ya es bastante malo que este corrompiendo a una estudiante de dieciocho años. No voy a añadir el consumo de alcohol en menores de edad a esa lista.

Le sonrío maliciosamente, mordiéndome el labio e inclinándome en la pequeña mesa hacia él. Sus ojos desciende hasta mi pecho, y sé que puede verlo por completo, las suaves almohadas de mis pechos que se tensan para ser contenidos en el vestido que le pedí prestado a Rose; el que muestra una escandalosa cantidad de escote.

―Oh_, ya veo, Profesor _―digo en voz baja, forzando mi voz más alto de lo que normalmente sería, y añadiendo un poco de pucheros a ella. ―Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente mayor para beber a pesar de que soy lo suficientemente mayor para montar tu polla.

Los ojos de Edward casi se salen de su cabeza, su boca abierta en estado de shock. Sonrío, dejando que se curven las comisuras de mis labios mientras levanto una ceja hacia él provocativamente.

―Básicamente ―gruñe, tragando con fuerza.

―Pero ya sabes ―digo, mi voz todavía susurrada y aniñada―. _Justo _tengo edad suficiente para que pongas esa gran polla dentro de mí.

Hay un destello de algo oscuro en sus ojos, y me mira como si tuviera _hambre _

―Sigue así y voy a arrastrarte hasta el baño y follarte aquí mismo en el restaurante, Señorita Swan.

Sonrío.

―No lo harías.

―Pruébame.

Me muerdo el labio.

―Vale, bien. Te desa… ¡OH!

Jadeo mientras su mano me agarra fuertemente por el brazo y me saca de mi asiento. Puedo sentir que mi cuerpo empieza a hormiguear excitado de emoción mientras él nos lleva a través del comedor a la parte trasera del pasillo.

_Oh Dios mío, él realmente lo va hacer. _

Y, oh _Dios _mío, quiero que lo haga.

Tropezamos dentro del baño individual, y la puerta apenas se cierra antes de que él selle sus labios sobre los míos y me haga gemir mientras me presiona contra el lavabo. Mis piernas se extienden mientras él me levanta sobre el mostrador, mi vestido corto se acumula alrededor de mi cintura mientras siento su grueso bulto presionar fuertemente contra mi coño.

Sus manos van a mi parte superior, deslizando las correas de mis hombros y tirando del vestido hasta que mis pechos se salen de él. Edward gime mientras sus labios descienden para empezar a besar la suave y blanca carne de mis jóvenes tetas―Mierda, he estado muriéndome por verlas toda la noche.

―Siempre puedes pedirlo ―digo riendo y luego gimiendo cuando siento que sus labios se cierran sobre uno de mis sensibles pezones.

―De hecho, prefiero simplemente tomar ―dice bruscamente y yo gimoteo ante la vulgaridad de sus palabras.

Sus dedos me encuentran húmeda y lista, y desliza uno fácilmente dentro mientras llego hasta su cremallera. _Dios _es tan grande, y en realidad puedo sentir que me pongo más mojada con tan solo tocar su polla y sentir lo dura que está por mí.

La saco por su bragueta y la empiezo a acariciar contra mi muslo mientras sus labios y su lengua se burlan de mis pechos, haciéndome gemir y arquear mi espalda como si se los diera de comer. Empuja hacia delante, la gruesa cabeza de su polla deslizándose entre mis labios húmedos y resbaladizos, y acto seguido ambos estamos gritando mientras golpea mis entrañas.

No hay preámbulos, y no son necesarios. Ambos queremos esto: duro, rápido y justo ahora.

―¡Oh _sí_, profesor! ―gimo fuerte, mis dedos deslizándose por su pelo y sujetándolo a mis pechos, mientras lame mis pezones―. ¡Oh, por favor, fóllame! ¡Fóllame duro Profesor!

Edward gruñe, sus caderas bombeando mientras conduce su gran y gorda polla en mi coño empapado una y otra vez. Su dedo está en mi clítoris, frotándolo en círculos mientras me folla y con su boca chupando mis pezones sensibles, ya puedo sentir que me empiezo a precipitar hacia el límite.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremece con la fuerza de sus estocadas, golpeándome profunda y perfectamente dentro. Puedo sentir sus bolas, tan llenas de esperma para mí, golpeando contra mi culo mientras me folla adentro y fuera. Sus musculosos brazos se aferran a mí mientras gimo, grito y le suplico que me folle más duro.

―Oh, _joder_, cariño ―gruñe―. Me voy a venir, nena. ―Su boca sube hasta mis labios y me besa fuerte―. Voy a enterrar mi polla hasta el útero y voy a llenarte con cada jodida gota de mi semen.

_Oh Dios mío _

Y es ahí que pienso otra vez en el hecho de que he dejado que este hombre me tome desnudo, sin condón, sin anticonceptivos. Y sé que estamos jugando con fuego con esto, pero no me importa. _Quiero _sentirlo explotar dentro de mí, y la idea ideal de lo que eso significa sólo me pone más húmeda y más caliente. Sólo me empuja más alto cuando empiezo a caer por el borde.

―¡Córrete para mí, profesor! ―grito, sin importar lo ruidosa que soy o quién pueda oírme―. ¡Quiero sentirte dentro de mí! ¡Quiero que llenes mi apretado coño adolescente con tu semen!

El ruge mientras empuja profundo, y de repente, puedo sentir su polla palpitar profundamente dentro de mí. Y después siento su semen caliente salpicando mi interior, lo pierdo, y caigo en el abismo mientras mi orgasmo me desgarra.

* * *

**UHHHH como que esa cita estuvo muy caliente jijijijiji quien no adora a nuestro sexi profe**

**Nos vemos el viernes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	17. Edward VIII

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward **

_Jesucristo _

Ahora he intensificado las cosas hasta estar follando a una de mis alumnas en el baño de un restaurante. A todo volumen, podría añadir. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que más que unas pocas personas nos disparen miradas mientras hacemos nuestro camino de regreso a la mesa, incluyendo una mujer de mediana edad que negó con la cabeza y murmuró algo sobre «ilegal» cuando pasamos.

¿La respuesta de Bella? Esta chica directamente agarró mi culo y me besó en la mejilla en mitad del maldito comedor mientras caminábamos de vuelta a nuestra mesa.

¿Cómo _diablos _pude tenerla de nuevo?

Y parte de mi quiere sacudirme a mí mismo y gritar.

—¿Qué _diablos _estás haciendo? —pero sé que no puedo parar. He tenido un bocado de la fruta prohibida y ahora sólo quiero más. Lo quiero tanto que ni siquiera puedo resistir una oportunidad de arrastrarla fuera y follar su estrecho y ridículamente pequeño cuerpo con mi polla. Sigo diciéndome que está mal y que estoy moralmente corrompiéndola, pero no puedo resistir derramar mi semen dentro de esta estrecha y casi legal alumna.

_Jódete, Hombre. Sabes que es más que eso. _

Y los es, y me mata de susto. Pero sé que es verdad. La pequeña Bella Swan es mucho más que sólo una chica con unas perfectas tetas maduras montando mi polla. Ella es más que solo el sexo más caliente que alguna vez he tenido, o el coño más ajustado que alguna vez hubiera concebido.

Ella me hace sentir como yo_, _mi _verdadero _yo_. El yo que solía ser _cuando estaba escribiendo y el chico que no he visto mucho en verdad desde que se secó. Joder, quiero decir que ella me hace querer _escribir _otra vez.

Por supuesto, ella también me está poniendo duro como una roca con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y sus tetas presionadas contra mi brazo así. La camioneta rebota en un bache y casi gimo en voz alta por la manera en que esas grandes tetas se sacuden contra mí.

—Es mejor que pienses en la carretera.

Sonrío y bajo la mirada para verla arqueando una ceja hacia el bulto en mis pantalones.

—Oh, ¿Eso? —Me encojo de hombros—. Si, esto definitivamente es por la carretera.

Ella suelta una risilla.

—Uh-huh.

De pronto, siento pequeños dedos en mi cremallera.

—¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda profesor?

_Jesús, _esa voz de niña otra vez, que pone mi polla dura como el acero.

Sus dedos se deslizan dentro de mis pantalones y se enrollan lentamente alrededor de mi polla, y yo sacudo un poco el volante.

—Los ojos en la carretera, señor.

Río entre dientes.

—No lo estás haciendo fácil.

Bella saca mi polla y de pronto, siento su lengua húmeda y caliente deslizándose sobre mí.

_Joder, sí. _

—Puedo saborearme a mí misma—dice en voz baja, y su lengua girando sobre mi polla. Sus labios rodean mi cabeza y se deslizan hacia abajo, aspirando mi eje y haciéndome agarrar el volante más fuerte.

Se aparta con un sorbo húmedo.

—Tengo buen sabor.

_En serio, esta chica NO puede ser real. _

Lentamente se mueve sobre sus rodillas en la butaca al lado mío y empieza a balancear su cabeza en mi regazo. Gruño cuando miro debajo de ella y deslizo una mano dentro de su vestido, rodando sus pezones con mis dedos, y haciéndola gemir alrededor de mi miembro. Deslizo mi mano hacia atrás y la muevo sobre su espalda, bajando y tirando el borde de su falda hacia arriba.

Mis dedos se deslizan sobre su pequeño y apretado culo, amando la piel caliente, desnuda y flexible piel; mientras la deslizo hacia abajo para encontrarla mojada y lista para mí.

Joder, quiero que nunca más esta chica se ponga bragas otra vez.

Ella esta empapada cuando dejo que un dedo ondule dentro de ella y gime alrededor de mi polla mientras me la chupa lo más profundamente que puede. Tomo todo lo que tengo para mirar la carretera, con esta estudiante prohibida succionando mi polla, cuya boca es el maldito cielo.

Empujo mis dedos profundamente, soltando un golpecito rápido a través de su clítoris, determinado a hacerla venirse antes de que me haga explotar, lo cual ya puedo decir que va a pasar más pronto que tarde.

Bella saca mi polla de nuevo y gime en mi muslo.

—Oh Dios, profesor. ¡Vas a hacerme co-_ohhhh_! —grita y puedo sentir su coño inundar mi mano con su pegajosa humedad.

Su boca desciende y entonces, _realmente _apenas puedo mantener mis ojos en la carretera mientras empieza a ir al centro de mi polla. Ella está quejándose, gimiendo y suplicándome mientras mueve sus sensuales labios arriba y abajo, hasta que apenas puedo mantener la cordura.

—Me voy a correr, cariño —gruño.

—Todavía no —jadea rápidamente, alejándose—. Lo quiero dentro de mí.

El volante se sacude nuevamente cuando ella desliza una pierna sobre mi regazo y se baja lentamente sobre mí, y necesito todo lo que tengo para mantenernos en la carretera. Estoy mirando el parabrisas por encima de su hombro mientras empieza a hundirse sobre mi polla. Ella comienza a brincar arriba y abajo, esa suave voz gimoteando en mi oído mientras su coño ridículamente apretado me ordeña y succiona el semen de mis bolas.

Gimo, y no logro dos minutos con ella rebotando su apretado y pequeño coño subiendo y bajando sobre mi eje, antes de que empuje mis caderas hacia arriba y comience a simplemente soltar mi semen en ella.

Ella me cabalga por todo lo que pueda sacar, arrullando y gimiendo en mi oído mientras suelto cada jodida gota de mi semen profundamente en su coño.

0

0

0

Esa noche, ella duerme en mi casa. Sin sexo ilícito en la oficina, sin meterse furtivamente en su dormitorio, sin compañeras de cuarto, ni tonterías. Esta noche, es sólo ella y yo, y es jodidamente perfecto.

Esa noche, cae dormida en mis brazos por primera vez, su suave y caliente cuerpo desnudo, se curva contra mí cuando nos quedamos dormidos juntos.

Y es el mejor jodido sueño que he tenido en años.

* * *

**UHHHH como que esa cita estuvo muy caliente jijijijiji quien no adora a nuestro sexi profe y Bella no se queda ****atrás, como dicen las mas calladitas son las mas traviesas**

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	18. Bella IX

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Tres semanas más tarde, y estoy en el séptimo cielo. Tres semanas de perderme tan deliciosamente con Edward, tres semanas de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, su boca en mí, su polla dentro de mí.

Y tres semanas de saber que esto es algo mucho más que eso. Tres semanas más tarde, esto no es solo "aprender" o "ver a dónde va". Todavía no tenemos una etiqueta o algo, pero sé que ambos sabemos que es algo mucho más grande que la emoción ilícita que viene con la prohibida naturaleza de nuestra relación.

Por supuesto, eso ciertamente _ayuda _a las cosas. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que la emoción sucia y traviesa no era parte de ella. Hay ciertamente algo muy caliente _acerca _de sentarme en su clase sabiendo que nadie a mí alrededor tiene la menor idea de que acabo de tragar su esperma en su oficina cinco minutos antes, o sentí su gran polla empujando profundamente dentro de mi joven coño cuando llegué.

Es mi escándalo secreto, y _me encanta_.

Y es _porque _tengo su clase en cuarenta y cinco minutos que siento que mis mejillas queman mientras subo las escaleras hasta el último piso del departamento de inglés, lo que sé es bastante tranquilo a esta hora un martes. Pensando en lo mucho que quiero caminar en su clase, después de sentir su semen profundo dentro de mi coño me tiene mojada y goteando, y un dolor mientras camino por el pasillo en tacones, falda hasta las rodillas que he elegido especialmente para hacerlo salvaje.

Su puerta está abierta, estoy mordiendo mi labio y sonriendo cuando empiezo a dar un paso dentro, mis pasos paran en frío.

Edward y _la chica _con la que está me miran, sonriendo, mientras estoy allí congelada en la puerta. Están riendo, cada uno bebiendo de los vasos de cristal con una botella de whisky en el escritorio entre ellos.

Puedo sentir mi pulso congelarse en mi pecho mientras la chica me mira, sonriendo. Es joven, y muy bonita, y sé lo ridículamente juvenil y celosa que estoy siendo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Estoy tratando de empujarlo y sacudirlo, pero entonces ella está poniendo su mano en su brazo de una manera que dice que se _conocen_, y veo rojo.

—Oh, hola, señorita Swan.

Edward me llama así todo el tiempo alrededor de otros estudiantes o profesores, pero algo sobre la forma en que lo dice frente a _ella _me hace rugir por dentro. Con maestros y estudiantes es como si me protegiera del escrutinio cuando me llama señorita Swan.

Con esta chica, se siente como si me estuviera _escondiendo_.

Su mano todavía está en su brazo mientras ella sonríe dulcemente hacia mí, bebiendo su bebida, y quiero asesinarla, o a él, o a ambos.

_"Necesitas saber que nunca he hecho esto antes". _

Y es una mierda, lo sé ahora. Porque seguro que no _parece _que yo era la primera vez. No ahora, no con _ella _sentada allí con ese toque familiar.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Señorita Swan?

No digo nada mientras giro y me alejo de la oficina, el calor en mi cara esta vez es un sentimiento oscuro, horrible, en lugar del resplandor con el que subí aquí.

* * *

**Y ahora ¿quien es nuestra misteriosa chica? Al parecer ya comienza los problemas en nuestra pareja ¿sera una amenaza? Ustedes que opinan**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	19. Edward IX

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Joder.

Miro por el pasillo donde Bella estaba parada, parpadeando y frunciendo el ceño antes su salida. Pero de pronto todo tiene sentido y maldigo entre dientes de nuevo ante lo que ella vio y mi propia estupidez.

Kate se ríe y la fulmino con la mirada.

—Oh qué…

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Edward, por favor, soy tu agente.

—¿Y?

—Y te conozco, y conozco la mirada en los ojos de esa chica.

Puedo sentir que me erizo.

—Cuidado, Kate

Pone los ojos en blanco de nuevo.

—Mira, no estoy diciendo nada, solo digo que mejor vas y arreglas eso, lo que sea que sea.

—No es nada, Kate.

Mi joven agente se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, si sólo es una cosa de fan de libro…

—¡No es nada de eso! —espeto enojado, sintiendo el calor subir a mi cara.

Ella sonríe y alza una ceja.

—Al caso y punto.

Mierda. Atrapado.

—Ella te gusta, puedo verlo tan claro como el día, Edward.

Sacudo mi cabeza, arrebato el vaso de whiskey de mi escritorio.

—Ella es mi estudiante, Kate

Sonríe.

—Y Tanya era mi jefa, amigo. No me detuvo de casarme con ella, ¿cierto?

Me tomo el líquido ámbar, haciendo muecas ante la quemadura y sigo pensando en Bella corriendo por la puerta con esa mirada en su cara.

—Eso fue diferente.

Katey bufa.

—¿Qué, porque somos gay?

—No, no es…

—¿Qué MIERDA estas esperando?

—Estoy siendo un jodido idiota, ¿no?

—¿Por estar aquí actuando como un cobarde en lugar de alcanzar a esa chica? —Kate arquea una ceja hacia mí—. Ah, sí, amigo. Ve por ella.

La alcanzo fuera de su dormitorio, por la puerta lateral.

—¡Bella!

Se gira cuando me ve corriendo, sus ojos se entrecierran y su cara se pone roja.

—Vete.

Finalmente la alcanzo y me acerco por su brazo.

—Bella, escúchame…

Ella aleja mi mano y retrocede un paso.

—Oh jódete, en serio.

—Eso no es lo que parece —gruño.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

—Por favor, ahórrame ese cliché, ¿sí?

—Bella…

—Mira, no me interesa, ¿de acuerdo? Sé que no somos… quiero decir, nosotros nunca acordamos lo que éramos o qué significaba yo para ti.

—Maldición, ¿me escucharás o…?

—Me tengo que ir.

Su voz es de hielo y me silencia. Nos quedamos allí mirándonos fijamente uno al otro antes que ella se gire abruptamente y se alejé rápido, rompiendo en una carrera mientras la observo desaparecer en su habitación.

La puerta se cierra de golpe tras ella.

* * *

**Y como vemos Kate no es un problema para nuestra parejita, pero Bella tampoco le esta poniendo las cosas faciles a nuestro profe, ustedes que opinan**

**Nos vemos el viernes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	20. Edward X

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Estoy todo el día enfurruñado y actuando como un maldito adolescente deprimente. Escribo y luego borro unos veinte mensajes de texto a Bella, y muevo mi pulgar sobre su número cien veces más.

_Por favor, ahórrame el cliché, ¿de acuerdo? _

Mierda.

De alguna manera, tiene razón. Aquí estoy, un profesor de inglés de la universidad jodiendo con una maldita estudiante de la mitad de mi edad.

Todo lo que necesito es un puto coche deportivo rojo y ya soy cada pedacito del cliché que apuesto que es lo que parece.

Excepto que también me importa una _mierda _sobre "lo que parece". No me importa qué clase de cliché la gente piense que es esto. Porque lo que sea que Bella y yo, a pesar de lo ilícito y totalmente _malo _que sea, no es el astuto y manipulador asunto que sé que la gente asumiría que es. No hay viaje de energía aquí, no "oh profesor, haré cualquier cosa por una nota mejor", tonterías. Yo no soy su _sugar daddy_, y ella no es mi cura para sentirme viejo.

Ella es mi jodidamente todo.

Sé que la cosa de la edad es extraña. Y mientras yo sería un maldito mentiroso si intentara afirmar que joder a una chica tan joven y sexy como ella no conseguía mi polla más dura que nunca, ella podría tener mi edad, o tener el _doble _de mi edad, y yo todavía tendría los sentimientos que tengo.

Y es por _eso _que este no es el cliché de mierda que la gente pensaría que es.

Lo físico es lo más caliente que he experimentado, pero es conocerla, lo hermosa, sensitiva, increíble mujer por dentro, que me ha torcido y perdido. Si esto fuera solo yo consiguiendo mi polla húmeda en algún coño de novata apenas legal, podría manejar cualquier desliz o ruina de tren viniendo en mi camino.

Pero no cuando ella está encontrando su camino en mi corazón así.

No cuando es _real _como esto.

Finalmente la veo un día después.

Estoy en el pabellón delantero en mi sala de conferencias cuando entra, y todo lo demás en mi cabeza solo desaparece a la vista de ella.

_Santa mierda. _

También es todo lo que puedo hacer para mantener mis malditos ojos en mi cabeza y mi maldita lengua en mi boca.

Ella es _preciosa_. Mi polla palpita, está con la boca abierta sexy en ese suéter _apretado _con las mangas levantadas, y una falda lo _suficientemente _corta como para casi dar un flash del culo joven apretado mientras se mueve campantemente justo después de mí en la habitación.

Ella se vistió para esta clase.

Es obvio, y saberlo hace que mi sangre bombee un poco más rápido; sobre todo cuando pienso en ella _preparándose _y asegurándose de verse muy caliente cuando nos viéramos otra vez después de ese momento fuera de su dormitorio.

Quiere que me sienta todo enrollado y listo para saltar sobre ella.

Ella _quiere _que mi polla esté tan dura con solo verla y que apenas pueda hacerlo a través de la conferencia.

Y apenas puedo.

Estoy vagamente consciente de que a través de la conferencia voy una diapositiva a la vez, como una lista de verificación. Pero, básicamente, estoy hablando en piloto automático, porque es _imposible _concentrarse con lo que está pasando en la primera fila.

Bella.

Específicamente Bella cruzando y descruzando sus piernas un centenar de veces, y cada vez, dándome el último y más rápido vistazo de sus bragas blancas.

No hace falta decir que mi polla esta punto de rasgar un agujero en mis pantalones.

Estoy tropezando a través de las palabras, zumbando sobre Dios sabe qué cuando solo miro a la pequeña provocación haciendo todo lo posible para esconder una sonrisa mientras me muestra vistazos de sus pequeñas bragas.

Ella sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo, y lo está _disfrutando. _

Y ahí es cuando decido que he terminado de doblarme y halagar sobre esto. He terminado de actuar como un adolescente confundido y tonto acerca de esta chica.

Porque soy un hombre, un hombre que sabe _exactamente _lo que quiere.

Y voy a _tomar _lo que quiero.

Ahora mismo.

Dejo de hablar y miro mi reloj.

—¿Saben qué? —Miro y sonrío a la clase—. Tenemos veinte minutos, pero creo que vamos a detener las cosas aquí mismo.

Hay unos cuantos murmullos, y unas cuantas miradas perplejas mientras cierro el libro de lecciones.

—Vamos a recoger esto en unos días, ¿de acuerdo?

La sala de conferencias se llena del arrastre de pies mientras los estudiantes comienzan a recoger sus cosas y ponerse de pie. Me vuelvo y la miro _directamente_.

—Señorita. Swan.

Sus mejillas se ruborizan mientras traga rápidamente y me mira con esos grandes ojos castaños.

—Necesito verla en mi oficina, _ahora mismo_.

La sala de conferencias se está vaciando lentamente alrededor de nosotros, pero ella todavía está sentada allí, los dedos jugueteando con su pluma.

Ella sacude la cabeza.

Yo gruño modestamente.

No estoy jugando. Estoy _demasiado _duro para eso, y _demasiado _interesado en hacer que ese dulce, pequeño, coño se venga para hacer la ida y vuelta con esto.

Camino hacia su asiento.

—_Ahora_, señorita Swan.

Ella traga rápidamente antes de dispararme esta mirada desafiante y descarada.

—Creo que ya hemos repasado todo lo que hay que repasar, _profesor_.

El último de los otros estudiantes sale por la puerta. Ella se levanta abruptamente, y agarra su bolso y se dirige hacia la puerta cuando mi mano se sacude.

La agarro por ambos brazos y ella jadea mientras la aprieto contra mí.

—Significas _todo _para mí —digo con fuerza, con los ojos en los suyos. Lo digo fuerte, y con fuerza, y de repente me mira con esos grandes ojos ojos.

—Significas _todo _para mí —digo, más suave ahora.

Traga y se muerde el labio.

—Bueno, ¿quién carajos era esa chica?

Yo sonrío.

—Kate, mi _agente_. —Levanto una ceja—. Gay y casada, por cierto.

La cara de Bella se pone roja, y baja la cabeza antes de mirarme con esa expresión de culpa, vergüenza.

—Tienes suerte de que eres tan encantador, ¿sabes? —dice, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que comienza a deslizarse por sus labios.

—Oh, tengo suerte por mucho más que eso —le respondo, besándola suavemente en los labios, justo allí en el aula vacía.

Y hay más que quiero decir, simplemente no sé cómo; aún no por lo menos. Porque son cosas y palabras que nunca _he _dicho, y palabras que he evitado.

Entonces, ¿cómo en el mundo es esta chica, esta chica totalmente fuera de límites que es tan equivocada para mí con la que no tengo futuro, la que me hace querer?

—Dios, soy una idiota —murmura, su cara todavía roja mientras se aleja de mi beso—. He actuado como una perra psicópata total sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

Yo sonrío. —Si hubieras sido tú en esa situación con algún tipo, probablemente habría derribado sus dientes de mierda.

Ella sonríe, mordiéndose el labio de esta manera involuntariamente seductora.

—¿Crees que puedes perdonarme, _profesor_?

Mierda. La palabra es como jodidamente kryptonita para mí en este momento, y puedo sentir la sangre rugir dentro de mí mientras mi polla se vuelve dura en mis pantalones.

-—Bueno, eso depende, señorita Swan —gruño, tirando de ella con tanta fuerza contra mí que sé que puede sentir lo duro que estoy.

Ella lo hace, y gime en silencio mientras mueve sus caderas más apretadas contra mí.

—¿Depende de qué, profesor? —dice suavemente, sus ojos brillantes y su lengua lanzándose sobre sus labios.

—Depende —refunfuño en su oído, mi mano trazando abajo sobre su culo, levantando la falda, y enganchando un pulgar en la cintura de sus bragas—. Depende de lo rápido que puedas quitar estas malditas bragas, dármelas y llegar a mi oficina.

* * *

**Waaaaa lo siento tanto, le pedi a mi beta que me suba el capitulo porque me toco salir fuera de la ciudad por mis prácticas profesionales y no lo pudo subir; estoy preparada para los tomatasos y todo lo que quieran.**

**Como han comentado Bella todavia no tiene la madurez de lo que cuenta Edward (si hablamos la edad que tiene cada uno si hablamos en experiencia en relaciones) pero como dicen hablando se arregla los problemas y nuestra pareja pudieron pasar este obstáculo para fortalecer su lazo. **

**Nos vemos mañana, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	21. Bella X

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Soy una sucia, sucia chica.

Bueno, no, no realmente. Quiero decir, he dormido únicamente con un hombre en toda mi vida, pero lo que estoy _haciendo _es sucio. Es sucio y _travieso_, pero me _encanta _ser traviesa para él.

Y estar sentada, medio desnuda, sobre el escritorio de mi profesor con las piernas abiertas mientras él hace círculos con su lengua alrededor de mi clítoris, _probablemente _sería considerado travieso.

Edward gruñe mientras lame con hambre y sobre mi húmedo y empapado coño, enterrando su lengua muy dentro y haciéndome lloriquear mientras tiro de su cabello. Sus dedos acarician mis muslos, rozando los labios de mi coño e incluso burlándose del pequeño anillo de mi culo, haciéndome chillar y gemir mientras me come.

Jadeo cuando sus labios sujetan mi clítoris, su lengua moviéndose y haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se derrita.

—Juega con tu pezones, nena —me gruñe, levantando su mirada para ver mis manos deslizarse distraídamente sobre mi sujetador de encaje con mi blusa desabotonada.

Muerdo mi labio y asiento obedientemente, desenganchando el broche delantero de mi sujetador y dejándolo caer antes de correr mis manos sobre mis suaves pechos.

Él gruñó cuando se estira y saca su polla, y gimo cuando lo veo iniciar a acariciarla con su puño mientras empuja su lengua profundamente dentro de mí.

—Mmm… le gusta mi pequeño coño, ¿no es así, profesor? —digo en esa voz que sé que lo vuelve salvaje.

Levanta la mirada hacia mí con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Oh, ¿estoy siendo muy obvio?

Suelto unas risitas, pero su lengua sobre mi clítoris de repente me tiene jadeando, arrojando mi pelo hacia atrás mientras mis dedos jalan y pellizcan mis pezones.

—Solo una muy mala chica se viene por su profesor así —protesta, y gimo cuando siento mi cuerpo comenzar a derretirse ante sus palabras—. Tan mala, sucia y traviesa señorita —murmura, su lengua deslizándose por mi clítoris de nuevo y enviando una sacudida a través de mí.

—¡He sido mala! —dejo salir, balanceado mis caderas contra su boca—. Probablemente debería ser castigada.

Apenas puedo creer las palabras saliendo de mi boca, pero entonces, apenas puedo creer _nada _sobre lo que ha estado pasando los últimos meses con él. Todo esto es tan irreal, y maravilloso, y perfecto, que he dejado de tratar de creerlo y solo dejo que todo pase.

—Castigada, ¿eh? —grito cuando abruptamente me levanta y me gira. Antes de saberlo, me tiene inclinada sobre su escritorio, mi respiración se traba en mi garganta cuando chupo mi labio entre mis dientes y siento su respiración contra mis muslos.

—Las chicas malas tienen que ser castigadas, Señorita Swan —dice en mi piel y me estremezco. El gemino sale de mis labios cuando siento sus manos abrirme más mientras pasa su lengua por mi coño desde atrás.

De pronto, hay un agudo golpe, y jadeo ante el brote de calor esparciéndose por mi trasero.

_Oh mi Dios, ¡está dándome nalgadas! _

La mano se estrella otra vez, estallando deliciosamente contra la suave piel rosa de mi trasero mientras conduce su lengua profundamente dentro de mí.

—Eres una chica tan traviesa, cariño, escabulléndote en mi oficina, así puedo lamer este pequeño coño de niña mala.

Grito, mis uñas rastrillando sobre el escritorio y mi respiración viniendo en jadeos por sus palabras y su lengua, y sus manos en mi ardiente trasero me balancean hacia mi clímax.

Su mano me da nalgadas por todo mi trasero mientras su lengua se enrolla en mi clítoris, y puedo sentir el orgasmo comenzar a apretar las puntas de mis pies, cierro fuerte mis ojos.

—Solamente las chicas sucias y traviesas separan sus piernas sobre el escritorio de su profesor y le dejan follar su apretado y pequeño coño con su gran polla.

Estoy tan cerca, tan cerca de caer por ese borde.

—Solamente las chicas malas abren sus bocas y tragan cada gota del semen de su profesor.

Su mano me golpea de nuevo, su lengua se desliza dentro de mí.

—Y solamente las chicas muy malas dejan a su profesor llenar su pequeño y caliente coño con su semen.

Y eso lo consigue. Grito cuando el orgasmo se estrella sobre mí, haciendo a todo mi cuerpo cantar y explotar cuando su lengua me lleva sobre el borde.

Sigo jadeando cuando me pone en su regazo en su silla de oficina, acariciando mi mejilla y sosteniéndome apretada mientras yo me aferro a su pecho.

—_Tú. _—Lo miro a los ojos—. Tú eres _demasiado _bueno en eso.

Sonríe.

* * *

**Como que esta haciendo calor ufffffff, como predijeron en sus comentarios la reconciliación fue en la oficina jijijiji bueno algunas me preguntaron cuantos capitulos faltan pues ya comenzamos la recta final ya solo nos queda unos cuantos capitulos y tendremos que despedirnos de nuestro sexy profe**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	22. Bella XI

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Salimos a comer más tarde, de nuevo, a unos cuantos pueblos donde nadie nos va a reconocer. Y una vez más, ninguna de las etiquetas importa. No soy su estudiante apenas legal, y él no es mi profesor inapropiadamente mayor.

Somos solo Bella y Edward, teniendo el tiempo de nuestras vidas.

Edward aparca en el estacionamiento del departamento de atletismo e insiste en llevarme de regreso a mi dormitorio, aunque ambos sepamos que Rose está en casa esta noche y no puede entrar.

El campus es oscuro y bañado bajo la luz tenue de la luna mientras caminamos mano a mano a mi dormitorio. Estamos cerca del lado lejano y oscuro del edificio inglés, cuando suspiro.

—Ojalá mi compañera de cuarto hubiera desaparecido.

Edward se vuelve hacia mí, una ceja arqueada con una mirada hambrienta en su cara que hace que mi corazón palpite en la oscuridad.

—¿Oh? —Me sonríe cuando se acerca —. ¿Y por qué?

Me sonrojo mientras muerdo mi labio.

—Porque te quiero un poco en este momento.

—¿Un poco? —gruñe, moviéndose contra mí y acariciando mi mandíbula con la mano.

—Es más como un montón —respiro, tragando con fuerza.

Sin previo aviso, Edward de repente me tira hacia él, besándome fuertemente en la boca. Suspiro mientras nos empuja hacia atrás, justo contra la pared de ladrillo del edificio.

Jadeo ante la ferocidad de él cuando siento que su mano se desliza inmediatamente entre nosotros por debajo de mi falda. Me quejo en su boca mientras frota mi hendidura a través de mis bragas, y puedo sentir su dureza en mi muslo mientras se mueve contra mí.

Su boca baja hasta mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando la clavícula sensible y haciéndome gemir en voz alta. Sus manos se mueven a la camiseta que estoy usando, empujándola por encima de mi vientre y sobre mi sujetador de encaje. Rápidamente lo arranco, gimiendo mientras su boca se sumerge para besar y mordisquear el valle entre mis pechos mientras deslizaba su mano detrás de mí para desenganchar mi sujetador y empujarlo hacia arriba.

Su boca en mis pezones rosados y erectos me hace echar la cabeza hacia atrás con placer, arqueando mi espalda hacia él. Puedo sentir un ardiente deseo irradiando desde mi coño mientras me provoca, y yo jadeo de nuevo cuando comienza a caer de rodillas, su boca bajando más y más bajo sobre mi estómago.

Mis bragas son sacadas rápidamente cuando empuja mi falda hasta mis caderas y hambrientamente mueve su boca hasta mi hendidura húmeda. Grito mientras su lengua es arrastrada a través de mis pliegues, gimiendo cuando mis manos caen sobre su cabello.

—¡Oh, Dios, Profesor! —gimo mientras sus manos se deslizan por la parte de atrás de mis muslos, agarrándome el culo y tirándome contra su boca.

Él engancha una pierna sobre su hombro mientras su lengua profundiza en mi hendidura mojada, arrullo suavemente mientras sus manos agarran mi culo y su lengua baila a través de mi clítoris. Lloriqueo pequeños gemidos y dejo que mis dedos provoquen mis pezones mientras me empuja cada vez más alto, haciendo mi cuerpo caer bajo su lengua.

Él gime entre mis piernas, empujando su lengua caliente y haciendo que me mueva y retuerza de placer. Empuja dos dedos entre los labios apretados, rosados, de mi coño, doblándolos dentro de mí mientras pasa su lengua por mi clítoris.

No puedo soportarlo más, y lo arrastro hacia arriba, alcanzando entre nosotros y gimiendo mientras siento su pene, ya palpitantemente duro, y lo saco fuera de sus pantalones. Lo tiro contra mi humedad y me gruñe en la oreja, y con un empujón de sus caderas, está enterrado hasta el fondo dentro de mí.

Edward comienza a follarme con un golpe profundo y poderoso, ambos jadeando ante la ferocidad de nuestro amor.

—Estabas tan jodidamente caliente esta noche, nena —refunfuña en la oreja mientras gimo y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de él—. Tan jodidamente caliente en esa falda sexy, mostrando esas piernas y ese culo perfecto tuyo. —Jadeo, sintiéndolo moler en lo profundo.

De repente, se sale de mí y me da vueltas. Me quejo y tiemblo cuando pone mis palmas contra la pared de ladrillo, arqueando mi culo hacia él.

Podría estar oscuro, pero estamos tan expuestos ahora mismo.

Y estoy _goteando_.

Es el hecho de que _alguien _podría venir y vernos así, que _alguien _podría pasar por delante y ver las pelotas del Profesor Cullen en lo más profundo de una estudiante de primer año, que me tiene más caliente que nunca, y literalmente _jadeando _por su polla.

Gimo cuando lo siento empujar su polla grande y gruesa en mí, gruñendo mientras él comienza a follarme duro por detrás.

Suplico fuertemente cuando siento que las manos fuertes de Edward me agarran por las caderas, sosteniéndome apretada y golpeando su mano sobre mi culo apretado mientras me folla como un animal. Gimoteo y una mano se arrastra sobre mi cadera hacia mi clítoris, un pulgar rozando sobre él mientras su hermosa polla entra y sale.

—¡Oh _mierda_, Edward! —sollozo, empujando mis caderas hacia atrás para encontrarme con su empuje cuando bombea dentro y fuera de mí. Su otra mano se desliza en mi cabello, haciéndome jadear mientras lo tira lo suficiente para enviar un escalofrío eléctrico a través de mi cuerpo. Sus labios están en mi oído, su aliento caliente contra mi cuello mientras su polla enorme palpita dentro de mí.

Voy a venirme.

Mi cuerpo está en una espiral fuera de control, y el mundo girando alrededor mientras el orgasmo viene rugiendo. Y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para decírselo antes de que me rompa.

Grito mientras me vengo, agarrando la pared de ladrillo y aferrándome a mi cordura mientras voy chocando sobre el borde.

Edward ruge mientras entierra su polla, y puedo sentirlo palpitar mientras su caliente explosión entra en mí.

Nos balanceamos así lentamente mientras la última de sus bombas de semilla caliente entraba en mi hendidura apretada, antes de que nos derrumbáramos, jadeando, contra la pared.

Estamos callados por más de unos segundos, acariciando la piel del otro mientras volvíamos lentamente a la tierra.

Me río mientras salgo lentamente de él, temblando perversamente ante la sensación de su venida goteando de mí; me entrega el sujetador y la camiseta sin mangas.

Edward me besa con fuerza, tirando de mí apretadamente contra él antes de que alcance su camisa.

Mi teléfono de repente zumba de mi bolso con un texto. Es Rose:

**_Fiesta temática esta noche en Phi Kappa, togas y máscaras... ¡perfecta para tu novio misterioso_**!

Estoy mirando el teléfono cuando Edward viene detrás de mí y acaricia mi cuello.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Oh, nada —digo, poniendo el teléfono en mi bolsa y sacudiendo la cabeza. Es una idea estúpida, incluso si la idea de estar en público con Edward suena fantástica.

—¿Nada, eh?

Me vuelvo y saco los labios mientras lo miro. Este hombre que me está haciendo _sentir _y abrir todo este nuevo lado mío.

—Yo… quiero decir; ¿quieres...? —gimo—. Es una idea estúpida, olvídalo.

—Oye. —Sonríe mientras me toma la mandíbula con la mano y se inclina para besarme—. Sea lo que sea, no es estúpido.

Yo suspiro.

—Bueno, preguntaste. ¿Quieres venir a una fiesta de fraternidad esta noche con mi compañera de cuarto y yo?

Él arquea una ceja, una sonrisa en sus labios.

_—¿Una fiesta? _

—¿Será divertido?

Rueda sus ojos.

—Bella, _enseño _aquí.

—Sí, pero es una fiesta de máscaras —digo rápidamente. Edward me mira como si estuviera tratando de averiguar lo seria que soy sobre esto. Diablos, _estoy _tratando de sopesar eso.

—Va a ser divertido, ¿eh?

Asiento, mordiéndome el labio.

—Sé que es malo, yo solo... solo quiero estar contigo. Y sería genial que conocieras a Rose. —Sonrío—. Incluso con una máscara puesta.

Él suspira pesadamente, y paso mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Solo quiero mostrarte, eso es todo.

Me tira en su regazo mientras se hunde en su silla de escritorio.

—Mostrarme, ¿eh?

Siento que mi cara se ruboriza.

—Bueno, _sí, _porque eres un poco maravilloso, ¿sabes?

Edward se ríe.

—Seguro que sabes hablarle con dulzura a un hombre.

—Puedo pensar en otras cosas dulces que puedo hacerle a este hombre —le digo con frialdad, sintiendo que mis mejillas se sonrojan al decir algo así.

Se ríe, sin embargo, me tira hacia él.

—He creado un monstruo.

Me río.

—¡Sí!

Sostiene mi mirada, sus ojos buscando los míos, antes de que comience a asentir.

—Muy bien, a la mierda, sí.

—¿Sí?

Me besa.

—Sí, vamos a la fiesta de máscaras.

—Máscara y _toga_, en realidad.

Sus cejas se disparan.

—¿Qué?

—¡No puedes arrepentirte ahora! —expreso con una carcajada, tirando mis brazos alrededor de él y besándolo bestialmente.

* * *

**Uff como que Bella se desato jijiji y ahora nuestro sexi profe va a participar en una fiesta de fraternidad, como creen que les vaya. Hay un comentario que me llamo la atención y tienes toda la razón aunque nose si decirle porno al 100% al prologo pero admitamos a quien no le dejo caliente jijijiji **

**Nos vemos el viernes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	23. Bella XII

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

En enero en la costa de Nueva Inglaterra parece ser posiblemente la última vez del año en el que querrías lanzar una fiesta con tema de toga, pero sin embargo, cuando llegamos las festividades están en pleno apogeo.

La casa de la fraternidad está justo al lado del campus, y es casi exactamente el lugar que te imaginas que sea: un poco asqueroso, un poco sucio, mucho olor cerveza, y lleno de gente.

Hay otro destello de aprensión mientras nos movemos a través de la puerta principal y hacia la multitud mientras la gente comienza a darse la vuelta y vernos, pero me obligo a relajarme. Ambos llevamos máscaras, y Edward incluso lleva una manga de spandex blanco sobre su brazo tatuado debajo de su toga. Nadie sabe quiénes somos.

―¿Entonces, listo para la fiesta? ―Sonrío mientras agarro la mano de Edward y lo arrastro por la puerta principal.

Él parece desconcertado y posiblemente más que un poco fuera de su elemento entre la multitud de chicos de edad universitaria tragando cerveza y moliéndose con la música de hip―hop, pero en realidad, también yo. Él aprieta mi mano atrás y se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

―¿Qué es esto? ―Él gira sus ojos dramáticamente y me sonríe de nuevo―. Voy a mostrarle a estos chicos cómo se hace.

Me río y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él, salpicando su mejilla con besos.

Más temprano fuimos a un centro comercial a unas ciudades de aquí, para comprar sábanas para esta noche, y alguien nos había confundido con un padre y su hija. No era totalmente increíble teniendo en cuenta que era más del doble que mis dieciocho años, pero estaba decidida a que esta noche, nadie tendría ninguna ilusión en cuanto a la naturaleza de nuestra relación, y podían pensar lo que quisieran sobre ello.

Además, no es como que vaya a ser difícil mantener mis manos en Edward Cullen toda la noche. Quiero decir es magnífico, y honestamente en mejor forma probablemente que la mitad de los chicos de fraternidad que están saltando en sábanas alrededor del lugar. Me sonrío a mí misma cuando entramos, viéndolo hacer girar las cabezas mientras nos movemos hacia la multitud, y sé que no es sólo porque él es, de lejos, el chico más viejo de la habitación. Se ve caliente, y sé que más de algunas de las miradas que está recibiendo son de chicas de mi edad. Las miradas que atrae lo están comprobando, en lugar de preguntarse quién es y por qué un hombre de la edad de su padre está en esta fiesta.

Edward no es como todos los otros atletas sin camisa que chocan las manos entre sí y aplastan latas de cerveza, con sus pechos encerados y tatuajes tribales. No, Edward es un hombre, completo con el pecho peludo y sin los tatuajes cliché.

Cuando nos movemos hacia la habitación de atrás, buscando el barril, una chica que reconocí de una de mis clases pero que nunca me habló me coge el brazo mientras Edward gira la cabeza hacia otro lado.

―¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ―susurra ella conspiratoriamente mientras arquea las cejas y corre los ojos por los musculosos brazos y espalda de Edward― ¿quién es?

Sonrío, sintiendo el cálido resplandor cosquilleando todo mi cuerpo.

―Oh, mi novio. ―Lo digo de la manera más despreocupada posible, pero por dentro estoy prácticamente saltando arriba y abajo.

―Oh wow. ―La chica me da una gran sonrisa, como si me estuviera mirando con una luz completamente nueva antes de darle a Edward una mirada más hambrienta y se mete en la multitud, dejándome en la nube nueve.

―¡Bella!

Me volví cuando Rose llegó empujando a través de la multitud hacia nosotros.

―¡Eh, Bell... Oh!― Bella tropieza con sus palabras mientras su mandíbula se cae, y ella mira rápidamente entre Edward y yo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Hola! ―Ella me da una rápida mirada de '¿Estás jodiéndome?' antes de que arrastre sus ojos a Edward.

―Tu debes ser…

―James ―dice Edward con una risita.

―Bueno, James, me alegro de conocerte, tienes una gran chica aquí, ya sabes, y será mejor que seas amable con ella. ―Ella pincha el pecho desnudo de Edward, expuesto en la toga, y luego vacila mientras mantiene su mano en sus músculos duros y cincelados un momento más de lo necesario. Cualquier otra persona y yo podríamos estar locamente celosos, pero es Bella después de todo.

Él sonríe, guiñándome un ojo.

―Planeo hacerlo.

Bueno, pienso para mí misma, al menos ella no dijo nada totalmente embara…

―¿Este es el macizo que tomó tu virginidad? ―Me encojo y me sonrojo de color escarlata, como Rose está ligeramente borracha, hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la gente a nuestro alrededor mirara con las cejas levantadas.

―¡Rose!

―¡Lo siento lo siento! ―Ella lleva sus manos a su boca y me da una mirada de disculpa exagerada.

Miro a Edward por encima del hombro, pero él está sonriendo y se ve más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

Con Rose a la rastra, nos movemos a través de la multitud hacia la sala de atrás donde el barril está aparentemente siendo mantenido. Edward nos agarra tres vasos, pero cuando alcanza el grifo, de repente aparece un tipo sudoroso, sin camisa, con un sombrero de béisbol y una toga medio colgando de su torso.

Se vuelve y le da un vistazo arrogante a Edward.

―Los hermanos pueden cortar la línea, amigo. ―Se detiene de repente en un estado claramente medio borracho y se acerca a Edward, como si de repente lo estuviera viendo.

―Oye, Papá, ¿quién te invitó? ―Él se vuelve y sonríe burlonamente a los dos tipos que han irrumpido la línea con él como si él sólo es tuviera en la larga fila.

―Mi novia lo hizo ―dice Edward sin perder el ritmo. Su voz es uniforme, pero veo los músculos de su antebrazo apretar por un momento. Él asiente con la cabeza hacia mí, y me siento sonrojarme, a pesar de que estoy usando una máscara. El tipo de fraternidad se vuelve y me mira de arriba abajo antes de volver a Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro.

――Ooooh, es así, ¿eh? ―De repente empuja a Edward un paso atrás mientras se ríe y se vuelve hacia mí―. Oye nena, ¿qué tal si te deshaces del viejo y vienes a buscar algo de…?

En un instante, Edward tiene el brazo del hombre retorcido a la espalda y el chico de fraternidad de repente se queja mientras es obligado a arrodillarse en el suelo. La gente que nos rodea se queda un poco callada, y me tenso cuando veo a algunos otros chicos de fraternidad que de repente empiezan a empujar su camino hacia aquí.

Edward mira hacia arriba y parece verlos venir, pero su cara está cerrada, incluso, casi casual. Mientras observo, con Bella agarrando mi brazo, Edward calmadamente se acerca y arranca la cerveza del chico con su otra mano. Y luego, justo cuando los otros hermanos de fraternidad rompen el círculo que nos rodea, Edward sonríe, inclina el vaso hacia atrás y sacude cada gota de la cerveza del chico.

Me tenso, sintiendo a Rose agarrar mi brazo aún más apretado cuando el círculo a nuestro alrededor, se calla. De repente, los chicos de fraternidad que nos rodean empiezan a animar.

_Espera, ¿qué? _

Perplejas, Rose y yo observamos cómo un grupo de ellos se agolpaba alrededor de Edward, golpeando su espalda, estrechando su mano, e incluso sirviéndole una cerveza fresca.

―¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ―le pregunto mientras los hermanos empiezan a dispersarse de nuevo entre la multitud y la música se pone de nuevo en marcha.

Edward, mirando más que un poco presumido, se encoge de hombros con timidez.

―Yo era un atleta en la universidad, chicos. ―Sonríe a Rose y a mí―. Supongo que hablo el idioma.

Nos partimos de risa antes de enganchar su brazo y arrastrarlo a la multitud que está bailando.

* * *

**Uff justo a tiempo he llegado jijijiji, bueno como vemos no les fue tan mal hasta nuestro profe a sido chico de fraternidad, y ahora creen que las cosas se pongan calientes, ustedes que opinan**

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	24. Bella XIII

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Rose aparentemente sabe cuándo irse, y se va sola cuando Edward me acerca y empezamos a bailar.

Todo esto es simplemente surrealista. Aquí estoy, la nerd de los libros, la virgen, la fea del baile, en alguna fiesta de fraternidad de universidad loca bailando con el tipo caliente. Y más allá de todo eso, me encanta. Y mientras parte de mí todavía está pendiente de todo el impedimento de esto siendo "incorrecto", no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿por qué lo es?

Así que tenemos diferentes edades, ¿y qué?

Sí, lo que está pasando entre nosotros tiene un elemento de escándalo debido a nuestras posiciones como estudiante y maestro, pero incluso tan caliente como es, no es algo sucio, al menos, no de esa manera. No puedo evitar lo que siento, y esto no es algo de "lujuria", en el que sólo soy arrastrado por el primer tipo con el que duermo y me dejo llevar por la fantasía de un hombre mayor. Quiero decir, he tenido un enamoramiento por Edward Cullen desde que empezó la escuela, antes de que yo supiera lo que realmente significaba esa emoción. Sí, lo estaba presentando a mi mejor amiga con una máscara y un nombre falso, y cuando miraba nuestra relación o lo que sea que fuera por esa lente particular parecía un poco empañada.

Más allá de eso, por supuesto, era que Edward era mi maldito profesor universitario. Tenía padres bastante abiertos, pero tuve un tiempo bastante difícil imaginándolos dándole el visto bueno a un hombre de cuarenta años que tenía una relación romántica con su hija de dieciocho años en el primer año de universidad.

Los brazos de Edward se mueven alrededor de mí entonces, acercándome, y cierro mis ojos y me hundo en él mientras nos movemos con la música de la fiesta.

—¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos? —Su voz es profunda en mi oído, y sonrío y me vuelvo en sus brazos.

—Nada, sólo estoy... —Miro hacia sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos, perdiéndome por un momento—. Estoy pasando un tiempo maravilloso contigo, eso es todo.

—Si hubiera algún modo de que esto fuera normal, cariño...

—Lo sé. —Lo abrazo fuertemente y le siento besar la parte superior de mi cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas de Rose? —Retrocedo y sonrío, tratando de aliviar el estado de ánimo.

Edward pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—Ella es, es todo lo que yo podría haber esperado, es hilarante, Bella. Aferrarte a eso, los buenos amigos son raros.

La música comienza entonces, y empezamos a bailar más, acercándonos más y más juntos. Edward me da vueltas y me jala de nuevo a él, y mientras nos movemos las caderas juntas y molemos junto con los latidos, de repente muerdo mi labio mientras siento algo duro empujando de debajo de su toga improvisada.

—¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos, Profesor? —Vuelvo mi cabeza y saco la lengua mientras empujo mi trasero hacia su erección.

Edward me sonríe mientras se acerca.

—Estaba pensando en la promesa de alguien de dejarme echar un vistazo bajo esa toga a ese pequeño coño dulce esta noche si jugaba bien mis cartas.

Me sonrojo y me besa el cuello.

—Entonces, ¿estoy jugando bien?

—Oh, estás jugando muy bien. —Me vuelvo y agarro su mano—. ¿Deberíamos regresar a tu lugar? —Le hago un guiño pícaro—. ¿O mi dormitorio?

Empiezo a tirar de él hacia la puerta cuando se detiene, tirando de mí.

—También podríamos quedarnos aquí —dice, arqueando una ceja sugestivamente.

Siento un poco de revoloteo en el estómago. Nunca he conectado con alguien en una fiesta de fraternidad antes, bueno, obviamente. Ni siquiera sé cómo funciona eso, en realidad. Me sonrojo y volteo los ojos. Bueno, así que antes de Edward, nunca me había conectado con nadie, en cualquier lugar.

Muerdo mi labio y levanto la vista hacia sus ojos, sintiendo ese tirón de deseo de la manera que siempre lo hago a su alrededor.

—Yo... no sé cómo...

—Yo sí. —Me aprieta el brazo y sonríe, empezando a empujarme hacia las escaleras—. Sígueme.

Bueno, he estado en unas dos fiestas antes, brevemente, y siempre he sido la que ríe como una pequeña mojigata inmadura cada vez que vi parejas que se escabullían arriba en el medio de una. Parecía siempre tan cliché, como algo fuera de una película. Pero no hay nada cliché acerca de cómo me enciendo mientras Edward me lleva a las escaleras. Aparte de eso, nadie nos presta realmente ninguna atención en absoluto. Es decir, hasta que repentinamente vi a Rose mirándome con una gran sonrisa de mierda en su cara desde el otro lado de la habitación. Me sonrojo y le saco la lengua antes de que Edward me suba por las escaleras.

Perdí mi virginidad con Edward casi un mes antes, aunque de alguna manera, cuando entramos en el dormitorio oscuro de arriba, mi corazón late como si fuera mi primera vez.

Pero, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, sellándonos lejos de las multitudes y las preguntas, somos sólo nosotros. Y luego siento mi nerviosismo caer como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Me siento confiada, cuando es sólo Edward y yo. No importa las preguntas y miradas de otras personas o la multitud de razones por las que no podemos, o al menos no debemos, estar juntos. Aquí solo, estamos en nuestro propio mundo.

Confianza y deseo corriendo a través de mí entonces, muerdo mi labio y lo empujo de nuevo sobre la cama, sintiendo mi pulso saltar mientras me muevo hacia él. He tomado dos sorbos de cerveza, así que no estoy borracha ni nada. Pero me siento viva en la forma en que me mira como si fuera una especie de diosa sexual.

Con los ojos clavados en él, lentamente desato el lazo en la parte delantera de mi toga, antes de dejarla caer a mis pies en un charco de lino blanco.

—Oh, ¿era este el pequeño coño al que estabas tratando de echar un vistazo? —Lo digo con mi voz más inocente, mirándolo con ojos sensuales mientras tiento con una yema del dedo por la parte interna del muslo. He olvidado mencionarle que he dejado mis bragas atrás.

Puedo ver que los ojos de Edward se oscurecen de deseo mientras él gruñe.

—Sí, ese es el único. —Sus ojos beben hambrientos cada centímetro de mi cuerpo desnudo y joven, su musculoso pecho levantándose y cayendo pesadamente.

Sonriendo y manteniendo los ojos fijos en los suyos, me muevo hacia él, hasta que estoy justo entre sus piernas. Me arrojo al suelo sobre mis rodillas y coloco mis manos sobre sus muslos.

—Bueno, me has traído hasta este oscuro dormitorio, señor. —Me chupo el labio inferior mientras dejo que mis palabras goteen con mi voz más inocente y juvenil. Puedo verlo tenso, su mandíbula apretada y sus ojos destellando en mí—.¿Qué quieres hacer conmigo, señor?

Edward me mira fijamente con la boca abierta, con la lengua atada a mi acto de exagerada gatita sexual que estoy haciendo. Le sonrío mientras empujo mis manos debajo de su toga, hasta sus piernas hasta que siento el enorme bulto de su polla en bóxer.

En un instante, estoy tirando de ellos por sus piernas, y luego empujando su toga abierta de par en par. Su polla gruesa y palpitante salta sacudiéndose pesadamente delante de mi cara, y gimo tranquilamente mientras traigo mi pequeña mano para rodear su gruesa circunferencia. No me puedo imaginar jamás cansada de esa sensación de guauu cada vez que veo su enorme polla.

—Wow, ¡seguro que tienes una polla grande, señor! —Lo miro con ojos sensuales, manteniendo mi voz juvenil y viéndolo gemir—. ¿Quiere que se la chupe?

Edward gime en voz alta, sus ojos ardiendo en mí. Sonriéndole y sin esperar una respuesta, me inclino hacia adelante y envuelvo mis suaves labios alrededor de su gran polla.

Él gime mientras lo chupo, mi lengua remolinándose alrededor de su cabeza y burlándose de la parte inferior. Mantengo los ojos clavados en su rostro, observándolo cerrar sus ojos y tirar su cabeza hacia atrás en placer mientras sorbo su polla.

Chupo y lamo a Edward un minuto más o menos antes de que se siente y me tire. Él me besa fuerte, y gimo en su boca cuando sus dedos se deslizan en mi coño apretado mientras me tira en su regazo en el borde de la cama. Sus labios se mueven hasta mi cuello, haciéndome jadear mientras chupa la tierna piel que hay allí. Puedo sentirlo deslizar la cabeza de su polla contra mi hundida y húmeda hendidura, y sentir el rubor de calor que irradia desde allí a su toque.

Lo empujo de nuevo hacia abajo sobre la cama y muerdo mis labios mientras cabalgo sobre sus caderas y giro mi cuerpo apretado por encima de él, moviendo mis manos para cubrir mis pechos llenos y calientes.

—Acuéstese, profesor, quiero montarte esta vez.

Él me da esa mirada de nuevo que me hace sonrojar y gemir, como si yo fuera una especie de diosa. Le tiro un beso mientras balanceo mis piernas sobre él, dándome la vuelta para que mi culo sea empujado hacia atrás mientras me cierno sobre su polla gruesa. Alzando la espalda, los dos gemimos mientras provoco mi hendidura con su cabeza, antes de deslizarla entre mis pliegues y lentamente hundirme de nuevo en él.

Edward gruñe, y yo jadeo mientras me hundo en su polla grande y gruesa, todo el camino hasta que puedo sentir los vellos cosquilleantes de su abdomen contra mi culo y sus grandes bolas apretadas contra mis labios. Mis dedos se hunden en sus muslos mientras me levanto lentamente, amando la manera en que él gime mientras mi coño ordeña cada centímetro de él, antes de empujar hacia abajo.

Empiezo a montarle lentamente así, balanceando y rodando mis caderas mientras follo su gran polla con golpes profundos incluso, todo mientras la fiesta se propaga abajo. Puedo sentir sus manos en mi culo; extendiéndome y agarrándome con fuerza mientras me ondulo de arriba abajo.

Edward se mete de nuevo en mí, agarrando mi pequeño culo apretado mientras se mete en lo profundo de mi hendidura con su gran polla, y gimo de nuevo cuando el placer palpita a través de mí. Él se adelanta y agarra mis muñecas en sus manos. De repente me quedo sin aliento cuando él tira de mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y luego los sostiene allí mientras tira de mi cuerpo apretado. Empieza a joderme, y la sensación de estar tan controlada y tan contenida por él me tiene jadeando mientras el placer me atraviesa el cuerpo.

—¡Oh! ¡Profesor! —Mi voz inocente de niña está de vuelta, y puedo oírlo gemir debajo de mí—. ¡Folle mi pequeño coño con su polla grande y gruesa! —Comienzo a rebotar más y más rápido en él, y sus gruñidos empiezan a llenar la habitación—. ¡Oh, fólleme, profesor! ¡Fólleme con esa polla gruesa y grande! ¡Bombee mi pequeño coño apretado con ese pene!

Edward gime ante mi pequeña voz inocente, y yo empiezo a subir y bajar sobre él cada vez más rápido mientras grito y gimo. Voy a venirme pronto, desnuda y mojada en su pene, y quiero sentir que me llena cuando lo hago. Quiero sentirlo bombear cada gota de su semen caliente dentro de mí, no importa las consecuencias.

—Dios se siente tan bien tirándome así, señor. ¡Su gran polla gorda se siente tan bien dentro de mí así!

Puedo oír a Edward gruñir detrás de mí mientras reboto sobre él, ordeñando cada centímetro de su eje. Se sienta entonces, metiéndose profundamente dentro de mí, sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba para cubrir mis pechos grandes y oscilantes, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por mis pezones.

—Juega con tu clítoris, cariño —gruñe mientras me muerde la oreja, haciendo que mi joven cuerpo se estremezca de placer—. Quiero sentirte ordeñar cada gota de mi semen fuera de mis bolas en lo profundo de ese coño apretado.

Él comienza a chupar y besar hambriento en mi cuello, enviando escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

—Voy a venirme, nena. —Me gruñe en la oreja, haciéndome gemir en voz alta cuando siento que los temblores comienzan en los dedos de mis pies mientras mi cuerpo empieza a chocar sobre el borde—. Y te voy a bombear mi semen grueso y caliente. —Me tambaleo en el borde, sintiendo que empiezo a caer—. Vente por mí, cariño. Vente en mi gran polla.

Sí, eso lo hace.

Con un fuerte grito, me estremezco cuando llego, apretando fuertemente a Edward y gimiendo mientras mi orgasmo me desgarra. Y justo entonces, la polla de Edward se hincha, y con un rugido, lo siento palpitar y estremecerse profundamente dentro de mí mientras el primer grueso chorro de su semen salpica en mí.

Eyaculando después chorros de su crema caliente y gruesa entra en erupción en mi fértil cuerpo joven, llenándome hasta el borde absoluto mientras que él gruñe y lentamente me mantiene bombeando.

Lentamente, jadeando, lento hasta detenernos hasta que todavía estamos en la oscuridad de la habitación, respirando pesadamente y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Ok, guau.

* * *

**Bueno como dicen en los comentarios esta pareja esta que arde, y nuestro sexi profesor saco su lado mas travieso jijijj**

**También les quiero contar que aqui en Ecuador estamos en ****cuarentena, solo podré decir ¡ANIMOS! si podremos con esta pandemia, las lectoras que también pasan por esto mismo no se desanimen se que es tedioso estar encerrados las 24 horas del día pero este es el único método que ha podido vencer a este virus, no salgamos de nuestras casas, no nos expongamos ayudemos a combatir este virus desde nuestras casas.**

**Psd: he aprendido a jugar en linea jijijiji aunque como dice mi primito soy un asco jajajajaj **

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	25. Edward XI

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Bella y yo estábamos en ese dormitorio de arriba, con la fiesta encerrada en el otro lado de la puerta, y somos solo nosotros dos. Ella está tendida contra mi pecho, sus dedos arrastrándose sobre las líneas y los diseños entintados de mi tatuaje de la manga. Su cuerpo pequeño y cálido está encrespado contra mi marco mucho más grande y duro, y dejo que mis ojos se cierren mientras siento su aliento en mi pecho e inhalo el olor de su cabello.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —murmuro antes de que pueda detenerme.

Sonreí, sí, fui yo quien acabó de decir eso. El cliché aquí sería la niña más joven e inexperta que se está poniendo extraña con esto y comienza a ponerse pegajosa. Pero mierda, aquí estoy yo diciéndolo. Porque justo entonces, no quiero que esto termine. No quiero volver a bajar y tener que poner una puta máscara, quiero gritar al mundo que ella es mía.

Porque sí, es joven, pero no en espíritu. Quiero decir que esta chica lee libros, verdaderos grandes jodidos libros, y ella piensa, y ella tiene una mente brillante. Pienso de nuevo en la misteriosa niña de la cafetería con Joyce bajo el brazo y el culo del que no me cansaba. Sí, es sexy como un maldito pecado, pero es el combo del tipo de sensualidad que ella ni siquiera sabe cómo usar aún y el hecho de que ella puede mantenerse al día conmigo intelectualmente.

Casi quiero tomar mis palabras antes de arruinar todo el maldito momento, pero entonces ella se está dando vuelta, y ella me está besando. Gruño en esos labios suaves y carnosos.

—Bueno —dice, retrocediendo, con los ojos abiertos mientras piensa—. Quiero decir, yo solo soy tu estudiante por unos meses, ¿verdad?

Siento que mi polla se contrae un poco cuando ella lo dice. Lo siente, por supuesto, y sonríe mientras baja para darme un golpe lánguido.

—¿Después de eso? —Ella se encoge de hombros—. ¿Después de eso podríamos ser abiertos?

—La gente hablaría.

Ella guiña un ojo.

—Que se jodan.

Me río.

—Has estado aguantándome demasiado tiempo. Creo que te estoy corrompiendo en una chica con una boca sucia.

Ella muerde su labio, sus ojos brillantes en mí mientras se inclina cerca.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no me llevas a casa, y te dejaré corromper esta boca sucia todo lo que quieras?

Uh, chequéalo por favor.

* * *

**Ohhhhh y nuestro sexi profeso ya expreso lo que quería cuanto amo este hombre y Bella no se queda atrás, como dice que se joda el mundo.**

**Nos vemos el viernes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	26. Edward XII

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Edward**

Todavía estoy en el país de los sueños con esta chica, mientras abríamos la puerta y regresábamos a la fiesta. Todavía era la casa de locos que había sido antes, pero poco me doy cuenta mientras nos movemos de entre la multitud.

Si existía incomodidad antes por estar aquí con ella, incluso con la máscara, considerando nuestras edades, a las personas no les importaba, o estaban muy ebrios para que les importara. Lo cual estaba bien para mí, porque todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a casa y enterrar mi lengua en el coño de Bella.

Y habíamos estado tan cerca de hacerlo realidad. De hecho, alcanzamos a llegar al jardín delantero antes de que la mierda explotara.

—Así que, ¿este es el tipo que decidiste follar en lugar de a mí?

Puedo sentir el agarre de Bella volverse más fuerte en mi brazo. Si, reconozco esa voz. Giro para ver a un muy ebrio Mike, el imbécil de su ex, viéndonos mientras camina a tropezones hacia nosotros. A pesar de que sé que ese imbécil nunca pudo tocarla, solo verlo me pone furioso. Si, quizás no logró probar a esta chica, pero yo sé que lo intentó, y sé que pensó en eso, y con eso basta para sacar al hombre primitivo en mí.

—Aléjate —gruño, poniendo ojos furiosos a través de la máscara. Giró, y comienzo a alejar a Bella de ese perdedor, cuando de repente ella está jadeando mientras se aleja de mi brazo.

Giro rápidamente, mi rostro enrojecido mientras veo a Mike con su jodida mano en el brazo de Bella, sosteniéndola fuertemente y mirándola.

—Saca tus jodidas manos de ella —grito mientras alejo suavemente a Bella de él, empujando a Mike hacia atrás, mis ojos llenos de ira mientras elevo mis puños.

Me quita la mano de él.

—Escucha viejo, vete a la mierda. Nadie te invito aquí.

Puedo sentir la sangre correr por mis venas, pero empujo la ira hacia abajo, obligándome a respirar. Sí, quiero golpear la cara de este idiota, aquí, en frente de todos. Si, podría eliminar esa sonrisa de su estúpido rostro y patearle el trasero en frente de todos sus amiguitos.

Pero me obligo a respirar.

_No hagas una escena. Solo aléjate con ella, y deja a este pedazo de mierda. _

—Yo lo invite. —Bella dice un poco molesta.

Mike se burla. —Sí, bueno eso es porque eres una zorra con problemas de papi.

No pienso, solo lo hago.

No puedo recordar después el primer golpe, pero recuerdo la satisfacción que sentí al ver la sangre salir de la nariz de Mike mientras se iba hacia atrás. Salta más rápido de lo que pensaba, y de pronto está corriendo hacia mí y tirándonos a ambos.

Y luego la multitud se vuelve loca, por su puesto. La gente está gritando y aplaudiendo y elevando los puños en el aire, mientras luchamos en el suelo, y puedo escuchar a Bella gritar. Mike acierto un golpe, pero luego lo tengo contra el suelo, y estoy dejando mi puño caer una y otra vez en su rostro sonriente.

Y lentamente, me doy cuenta que los aplausos se detuvieron, y todos están en silencio.

Miro hacia arriba, la toga de Mike todavía en mi puño y me doy cuenta que todos me están mirando.

—¿Profesor Cullen? —Un chico a mi derecha, que reconozco por estar en una de mis clases, me está observando con la boca abierta, y es cuando miro hacia abajo y veo mi mascara en el suelo.

Mierda.

De pronto, se escuchan sirenas, y cuatro carros de seguridad del campus se acercan a la fraternidad mientras los estudiantes comienzan a dispersarse. La escena es todo un caos, pero de algún modo, es como si estuviera en este túnel, mientras tiro a Mike y me pongo de pie, observando a Bella.

Y ella se ve tan asustada como me siento.

—¡Oficial! ¡Oficial! —Mike está de pie gritando, sosteniendo su nariz ensangrentada, sus ojos salvajes mientras mueve los brazos en el aire.

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Soy un maldito maestro, con mis nudillos llenos de sangre de un estudiante que acabo de golpear, usando una jodida toga en el jardín de la fraternidad.

Oh, cierto, y mi apenas legal novia y estudiante, de la que todavía puedo sentir el sabor de su coño en mi lengua, está a unos metros de mí. Si, esto es malo.

—¡Oficiales! —Mike al borde de la histeria, y una parte de mi quiere sonreír por lo llorón que se puso después de ser golpeado, pero no existe momento para sonreír ahora.

—Este hombre está abusando de jóvenes estudiantes.

El oficial a cargo eleva una ceja y me mira, pero Bella se interpone entre nosotros y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos dice.

—Eso no es verdad…

—¡Él es un profesor aquí! —Mike dice en un grito agudo —Él trabaja aquí, y ha estado ¡follándola! —Escupe las últimas palabras, mirando despectivamente a Bella de una manera que solo me dan ganas de volverlo a enviar al suelo —Ella es una estudiante aquí, y este tipo la ha estado follando.

Y aquí lo tenemos se ha soltado todo.

Todo se vuelve silencioso, y los policías y unos cuantos estudiantes mayores, lentamente giraron a mirarnos a Bella y a mí. Y es literalmente todo lo que no quería que sucediera; es la pesadilla de ser descubierto así, y está ocurriendo en mi cara.

—Ahora, detente —digo bruscamente, poniendo mis manos arriba.

El policía me hecha la luz de su linterna al rostro, deteniéndome mientras gira a Bella.

—Señorita, ¿Usted estudia aquí?

Su rostro es pálido, pero sus labios están juntos, sin decir una maldita palabra.

—¿Señorita?

—¡Lo hace! —Mike grita. Burlándose de mí. —Ella es de primer año.

El policía gira hacia mí, mirándome sombríamente, cuando uno de los apoyos se acerca, y gruño cuando me doy cuenta de que lo reconozco por patrullar tarde alrededor del edificio de Ingles.

—Sí, jefe, conozco a este tipo. Es ese escritor, el profesor de inglés.

El oficial a cargo de pronto me mira reconociéndome, y entrecierra los ojos mientras hacia mí, mientras de pronto toma el arma de electrochoques de su cinturón.

—Aléjese de la chica, Señor Cullen.

Pero no lo hago, y ella tampoco. Puedo sentir su pulso acelerarse donde nuestras manos están unidas, y puedo sentir sus dedos apretándome fuertemente.

—Aléjese señor. —el policía dice una vez más, y el grupo comienza a acercarse a nosotros.

—Váyanse a la mierda —gruño.

Lo que es en realidad la última cosa que deberías decirle a un grupo de oficiales.

Puedo escuchar a Bella gritar mientras la alejan de mi cuando me taclean, y solo alimenta mi furia, mientras trato de quitármelos para regresar a ella. Pero son tres los que me detienen en el suelo, y todo lo que puedo hacer es luchar en el suelo y gruñir, mientras una oficial mujer aleja a Bella a uno de los carros.

Y luego ya no está, y todavía estoy luchando para liberarme, todavía gruñéndoles que se vayan a la mierda y que me dejen ser, mientras ellos me colocan las esposas y me alejan.

Pero la peor parte, es que no pude decirlo. Lo peor es que, las palabras que se habían estado acercando a la superficie por semanas, las palabras que no había podido decirle a nadie, están justo ahí.

Solo que ahora es muy tarde.

* * *

**BAM! Llego el chismoso de Mike arruinar todo, como que lo odio nose ustedes, bueno cuantas de ustedes apostaron que fue el odioso ex lo se muy cliche y ahora nos falta ver como nuestra pareja se arregla con este ****escandallo**

**Nos vemos el lunes, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	27. Bella XIV

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**Bella**

Y luego se terminó, simplemente así.

En la estación de policías, me hacen un millón de preguntas, y luego incluso uno de los decanos jóvenes de la universidad, me pregunta una y otra vez que si quiero presentar cargos.

¿Qué? No.

No, solo quiero que me dejen ir y me dejen regresar con el hombre que a…

Es esa idea lo que eventualmente me hace romper en llanto, porque justo ahí sé que es verdad, sé que ha sido verdad.

Lo amo, y lo comprendo justo que todo estallo en mi cara.

La policía y el Decano quieren que firme esta absurda declaración sobre Edward presionándome y siendo "profesionalmente irresponsable", pero me niego, una y otra vez. Eventualmente, intentan llamar a mis padres, lo cual es humillante, hasta que escucho a mi papá amenazándolos con una demanda en el teléfono si no me dejan salir de ahí.

Luego, cinco minutos más tarde, me dejan ir, y colapsó en los brazos de Rose, mientras las lágrimas finalmente comienzan a caer.

0

0

0

Originalmente, después de esa horrible noche, la escuela había querido echarme después de negarme a firmar algo, hasta que mis padres aparecieron al día siguiente con un abogado y unos papeles de litigio. Cuando fui a verlos afuera de mi habitación, cuando llegaron, había estado sosteniendo la respiración, sintiendo mis mejillas encenderse y esperando por la charla de "eso fue tan irresponsable"

Pero nunca llegó, pero resulta que mis padres estaban bien con eso. Mi mamá me abrazó y acaricio la espalda cuando comencé a llorar, mientras me decía que todo estaba bien. Y mi papá solo quería asegurarse que Edward no me había lastimado, y una vez que vio cómo era la situación, creo que lo supo.

Creo que ambos pudieron ver en mi rostro que esto no era un amorío, o un error, o alguna clase de experimentación.

Era real, lo tenía escrito en el rostro, y ellos lo sabían.

Y aquí estamos, una semana más tarde, y es como si el sol se hubiera ido.

Una semana después, y todo cambio. Edward ya no está, y me han dicho partes de los cargos que enfrenta por parte de la universidad, incluyendo que no puede ponerse en contacto conmigo: teléfonos, correos, de ningún modo. Además, está vetado del campus. Y esa es la peor parte, no saber dónde está o que está sucediendo.

Debería sentirme escandalizada, y créanme existe bastante escandalo alrededor, tan solo en el campus, pero simplemente no me importa.

Pero lo quiero a él. Las miradas, la ceja levantada, los susurros, nada de eso importa, porque yo sé cómo me siento. Y sé lo que sucedió entre Edward y yo puede ser desaprobado, pero no estaba mal. Lo sé ahora. Es algo que las personas quizás no entiendan, pero eso no hace que este mal.

Estoy en clase, su clase, pero por supuesto que no es Edward el que está delante de la clase. Irina, la jefa del departamento se ha hecho cargo de todas las clases de Edward, y ahí está ahora, hablando de no sé qué. Pero no puedo concentrarme, especialmente en esta habitación que me recuerda él. Ya no estoy sentada al frente en el centro, como lo hacía antes, pero, bueno, simplemente no pudo.

Irina está a media oración cuando la puerta del pasillo se abre, y mi corazón salta a mi garganta.

Es Edward. Aquí, de pie justo aquí, y me está mirando.

Irina da un giro mientras él está entrando, y comienza a negar con la cabeza y levantando un dedo.

—¡No, Señor Cullen! Se supone que no pue….

—Uh huh —gruñe haciéndola callar, pasando junto a ella, nunca apartando sus oscuros ojos de mí.

Se escuchan unas risitas en la multitud, pero apenas y puedo escucharlos por mi pulso acelerado.

Esta aquí, regresó.

—¡Señor Cullen! —La voz de Irina es aguda mientras lo mira con el ceño fruncido y sus manos en sus caderas—.¡Le sugiero que se vaya de inmediatamente!

Se para en el centro de la clase, mirando hacia donde yo estoy sentada, en el fondo de la habitación.

—Señor Cull…

—Ya cállese —dice, callando a Irina. Guiña mientras me mira, y me estoy poniendo de pie antes de que pueda detenerme, ignorando por completo los murmuro y los gemidos sorprendidos alrededor de mí.

—¿Isabella Swan? —Los ojos de Edward brillan mientras comienza a subir las escaleras para llegar a mí, sus ojos nunca apartándose de los míos. Existen gemidos sorprendidos entre la multitud, pero ni siquiera las veo, mientras empujo a las personas de mi fila y comienzo a moverme hacia las escaleras.

—¡Señor Cullen! —Irina grita detrás de él— ¡Señorita Swan, siéntese!

Pero sus palabras se resbalan, y la habitación casi desaparece en cámara lenta mientras choco contra sus brazos. Me está besando, y yo estoy llorando mientras lanzo mis brazos alrededor de él y le devuelvo el beso.

Se aparta, esos oscuros y llorosos ojos mirándome.

—Te amo —dice, su voz calmada—. Te amo Isabella, y nunca dejaré de amarte.

Y justo en ese momento, nada más importa. Justo en ese momento, la última pieza encaja en su lugar, y a pesar de los murmullos y las risitas y los dedos que nos señalan, es perfecto.

—También te amo. —murmuro contra sus labios, antes de gemir mientras me besa una vez más.

—Sabes —digo sonriendo mientas me alejo—. Estoy bastante segura de que estas vetado del campus.

—Oh, estoy seguro de eso.

Me rio, mordiendo mi labio y lentamente niego con la cabeza, mientras lo miro, justo ahí en los escalones del salón de clase.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Doy un grito sorprendida, mientras me levanta en sus brazos, y nos gira hacia los gemidos sorpresa y los nombres de la multitud, mientras me lleva escaleras abajo.

—Cargándote y robándote de aquí —responde.

—Suena perfecto para mí.

* * *

**Waaaa ya quisiera un profesor así, nose ustedes, si alguien sabe donde encontrar uno por fa dígame. Buenas mis lindas lectoras como vieron no me aguante las ganas (además de estar aburrida por el encierro) les traje (redoble de tambores) este hermoso final, y como pudieron deducir ya solo me queda el epílogo y nos despedimos. Fue un gusto llegar hasta aqui me diverti bastante con sus comentarios ingeniosos algunos más picaros jijijiji**

**Nos vemos el miércoles, y sueñen con el nuestro caliente profesor.**


	28. Epílogo

**Aquí**** les dejo mi nueva adaptación espero les guste.**

****Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer al final les digo el nombre del autor**

**Advertencia: Contiene escenas sexuales, leerlo bajo tu responsabilidad**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

**Bella**

Y sí me robó, de la universidad de la pequeña ciudad, a la gran ciudad Nueva York para ser más exactos. Cuatro años más tarde, y todavía estamos aquí, y todavía locamente felices.

Por supuesto que las primeras reacciones fueron malas, e incluso mis padres, siendo tan relajados como eran, no estaban _exactamente _felices al verme dejar una universidad de la Ivy league, con beca completa. Por supuesto, cuando entré a _otra _estuvieron de acuerdo con la situación. Fueron necesarios algunos métodos, pero después de que salí de Hardham, logré transferir mis créditos y calificar para una beca académica en Columbia el siguiente semestre, donde fue que terminé mi licenciatura.

Ayudó que tuviera una _brillante _carta de recomendación de parte de mi profesor de inglés.

Rose estaba molesta cuando se enteró que me iba, pero lo entendió. Terminó conociendo a un chico maravilloso el siguiente semestre, y resultó que terminó teniendo ofertas de trabajo aquí en Nueva York cuando se graduó.

Mike duró exactamente tres semanas más en Hardham, después de que me fui, antes de que lo atraparan tratando de poner algo en la bebida de una chica en una fiesta. Lo arrestaron por drogas e intento de violación y lo expulsaron de la escuela.

Edward está trabajando en nuestra sala, escribiendo su nuevo libro. Y sé que tiene fecha de entrega, con el tour por su aplastante hit que escribió después de que nos mudamos, pero lamento decir que eso no va a detenerme.

Además, tengo seis meses de embarazo y las hormonas están _locas_.

Se ríe cuando siente que me acerco por detrás y masajeo sus hombros, pero su tono cambia mientras deslizo mis manos hacia su regazo y acaricio su polla sobre sus pantalones.

—Cariño, necesito escribir.

—Oh, ¿tienes que?

Gira y gruñe mientras me ve en la falda a cuadros, calcetas a las rodillas, y los lentes, con mi cabello en dos coletas.

—¿Demasiado ocupado para la joven estudiante que embarazaste? —digo, acariciando mi bulto en mi estómago desnudo, y mis senos llenos, que de algún modo se han hecho más grandes y sensibles desde el embarazo.

Sus ojos brillan al verme, y me estremezco ante aquella hambrienta mirada de lobo que me da.

—Nop. Terminé con el trabajo.

Cierra la laptop, me río mientras me levanta y me coloca en el sofá detrás de mí. Jadeo mientras levanta mi falda y gruñe en mi coño desnudo, luego estoy llorando mientras su lengua se desliza en mis húmedos labios. Sus manos son fuertes en mis muslos, empujando mis piernas mientras empuja su lengua más adentro en mi coño.

—Mmmm… no tan rápido señor —gimo, empujándolo y sentándome. Le doy un tirón a su cinturón y le bajo los pantalones, admirando como su gran polla salta fuera. Mi lengua sale, mojando mis labios mientras introduzco la punta para tomarlo en mi boca.

Pero está girándome, y tiemblo cuando siento como desliza mi cuerpo hacia su boca y me coloca arriba de él, mientras su lengua retrocede entre mis piernas. Gimo fuertemente y luego me inclino para colocar mis gruesos labios alrededor de su polla, chupando su punta y deslizando mis manos sobre el resto y sus pesadas bolas. Gimo a su alrededor, mientras acaricia con su lengua mi clítoris, y puedo sentir mis pezones moviéndose sobre sus abdominales.

Puedo sentir como Edward se hace más grande en mis labios, y puedo sentir mi cuerpo comenzar a tensarse y retorcerse mientras su lengua me lleva al límite. Pero luego se aleja de mí y me gira. Gimo mientras siento como acomoda mis caderas sobre la suyas, y cuando su gorda polla comienza a deslizarse dentro de mí, lloro y clavo mis uñas en su pecho.

—Sabrás, muy pronto, ya no me querrás así, cuando me ponga enorme —digo, mordiendo mi labio mientras comienzo a montarlo.

—Sueña cariño —gruñe, entrando más en mí. —Nunca existirá un día en que me canse de follar este perfecto y apretado coño —gimo al sentir sus manos sobre mis grandes y llenos senos, tomándolos y permitiendo que sus dedos caminen sobre mis pezones.

Comienza a follarme más fuerte y más profundo, y puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se derrite alrededor de él.

Edward gruñe, y puedo sentir su polla ponerse más grande dentro de mí, mientras yo comienzo a perder el control.

—Ahora, _vente _para mi bebé —gruñe en mis labios, su mano tomando mis senos y su polla entrando en mí una y otra vez, mientras comienzo a caer. —Llega sobre mi gran polla.

Gritó, y siento como explota dentro de mí, su caliente semen llenándome. Llevó mis labios a sus oídos, mientras el orgasmo se apodera de mí.

—_Sí_, Profesor.

FIN

* * *

**Waaaa les juro que tenia pensado algo alucinante para agradecerles por acompañarme en esta picosa historia, realmente me diverti bastante con sus comentarios cada uno era mas ingenioso y era lo que pensaba de esta caliente pareja. Comenzo todo waooooo y termino igual de calientes y tenida un poco de pavor que nadie le guste este tipo de historias pero como dijo Bella y mi mejor amiga que se jodan y lo publique y realmente nos divertimos con todo la trayectoria de la historia hasta nos enamoramos de nuestro sexi profe (les juro que si debe haber no pierdo las esperanzas jijijiji) aunque si les soy sincera si tengo un sexi profe en mi universidad y esta como el queso lastimosamente esta casado y va hacer un futuro padre (que suertuda su señora jajajaja)pero ver y recrearse con su imagen no es un pecado aunque sea el profe más estricto de nuestra facultad. Nos vemos chicas y espero encontrar otra historia picosa, un abrazo y ánimos a todos las que estamos en cuarentena. **

**Y como prometi la historia se llama Profesor y es de Madison Faye (uhhhh que original con el titulo jajajaj)**


End file.
